Brother of The Yellow Flash
by Jackoblades47
Summary: Imagine if when Minato was 13 his parents announced to him that they were having another child. Well just imagine how the story of Naruto would turn out differently with an Uncle watching out for him. Currently on the OC's Prequel. Rated M for future content. Naruto will not be making an appearance until the 10th chapter sorry for misleading any of you readers.
1. The Legend Begins

**Disclaimer: Naruto and All It's Characters Are Owned By ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Brother of The Yellow Flash **

* * *

"Minato, your mother and I have something very important to tell you."

Tsutomu Namikaze, secretary to Hiruzen Sarutobi says to his son as his wife Hikari reassures their son with a smile. Minato the boy in question is sitting across the table from his two parents after returning earlier in the day from a mission."Um, I'm not in trouble am I?"

Tsutomu a brown haired man in his late 30's smiles at his son and then to his wife. Tsutomu while not being a very good fighter decided at a young age that he would be better served in the administration than on the battle field.

"No, of course not honey. It actually has something to do with us," states Hikari with joy, smiling at Minato and then Tsutomu. Hikari herself is a Chunin rank kunoichi skilled in Taijutsu, but she does not have much potential to ever rise higher than that, so she is happily content to be a stay at home mother now.

"That's right son, your mother and I are expecting another child and if the doctor is to be believed ... it will be a boy!" Tsutomu states with visible joy and glee.

"Really so I'll have a little brother!" says Minato excitingly jumping to his feet to hug both parents.

"It appears so honey!" says Hikari hugging her son

"So you know that means you will have to look out for him right. Teach him right from wrong and most of all protect him." says Tsutomu smiling at his son.

"Of course I will, I can't wait to tell Kushina." Minato gushes

"Well you can tell her tomorrow because now it's time to go to sleep. I can only imagine how ragged Jiraiya ran you guys on your mission, C-rank right." says Hikari smiling down at her son and brushing her long blonde hair behind her ears

"Ya it was" says a still excited Minato "We traveled to the Land of Forests to spy on some rogue ninja and meet with some of Jiraiya-sensei's spies."what Minato did not reveal was all the spas he took them to so they could peek on women.

"Hmm are you sure that was all." says Tsutomu with a very lecherous look on his face

"We will talk about that tomorrow." says Hikari "Now off to bed"

Minato walks back to his room thinking of how many things he will teach his brother. After closing the door to his room and letting his ninja pack fall to the floor hops into bed and drifts into a quiet sleep thinking of those spas Jiraiya took him and his teammates too.

"So seems like ill head off to bed soon as well" says Tsutomu after kissing his wife and walking into their bedroom.

"Okay see you in a few minutes i'm gonna stay up a little while longer" Hikari says

Tsutomu slowly walks into his bedroom running his hand through his brunet hair. Wondering if this kid will inherit his hair color or his wife's blonde locks. "Seems it would only be fair for him to have mine on account of Minato." says a chuckling Tsutomu before laying down and closing his eyes.

XxX  
(6 Months Later At Konoha Hospital)

"Come on Hikari one more push should do it!"

"I AM PUSHING!" shouts a very tired and angry Hikari

"Well keep pushing then" says Tsunade looking a little worse for wear after around 10 and ½ hours of labor. Hikari in Tsunade's opinion look really bad.

Tsutomu is sitting in the corner quietly pacing not taking his eyes off the ground

Tsunade and the nurses are all standing around Hikari coaxing her and offering words of encouragement "Tsutomu stop being useless and come hold your wife's hand! come on help her here, I believe you had a role in her being here today."

"AHHH DAMN IT!" Hikari screams at the top of her lungs for anyone to hear.

"Umm sure I guess" says a visibly shaken Tsutomu walking over to his wife's side clasping her hand before dropping to his knees in pain "PLEASE HIKARI LET GO OF MY HAND THAT HURTS!"

"NO MAN UP AND TAKE IT I'M THE ONE IN REAL PAIN HERE!" screams Hikari in Tsutomu's face

"Good I think I see the baby crowning" says Tsunade ignoring Tsutomu crying in pain and the sounds of Tsutomu's bones crushing "Okay one more push should do it!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Hikari shrieks still crushing Tsutomu hand in hers vice like grip.

_I just had to marry a kunoichi didn't I_ Tsutomu starts nursing his hand before realizing "Wait he's coming?" immediately jumping to his feet in astonishment

"Looks like it, now come on one more push!" Tsunade then takes her place at the foot of the birthing bed.

"Waaaaah!"

"I hear him" says a teary eyed Hikari before he head lolled and then dropped to the pillow

"Nurses quickly take the baby and get him taken care of" says Tsunade delicately handing the baby to the nurses before her hands started glowing green "And take Tsutomu back to the waiting room now!" screaming back at any remaining nurses. "Come on Hikari wake up, come on you need to wake up."

"Hikari …" Tsutomu says quietly while staring at his wife and being escorted to the waiting room.

"Dad whats wrong is the baby alright." says Minato staring at his dad expectantly. When no answer came Minato asked again "Come on answer me dad is it mom?"

"I ... I don't know ..." Was the only response Tsutomu gave his son. _P__lease be alright Hikari please oh God, please be alright_.

"Okay nurses start running diagnostic tests I need to know what's wrong with her" Tsunade orders the nurses.

XxX  
(Outside Birthing Room 1 Hour Later)

_Please be alright Hikari please oh please I don't know what I would do without you_. Tsutomu thoughts are interrupted as a very bloody and disturbed looking Tsunade steps out of the operation room. Minato and Tsutomu immediately stand to their feet waiting expectantly, Minato with tears forming in his eyes.

"I … I'm so sorry she … she just simply lost too much blood and exerted too much strength she … she just could not recover I … I tried everything I could I'm ... so sorry" Tsunade staring down the whole time.

_No ... no impossible no_. Tsutomu drops to his knees "Thats … thats not possible how, how could Hikari she, she can't die how ... how could she leave us like that … oh, oh God no."

Minato's eyes slowly begin to water as he realizes his mother is dead. _No how could she die how could she leave me and father and my little brother._ Minato comes to a realization "Wait how is the baby is he alright please, he has to be right"

Tsunade smiles a sad smile at Minato and says "Yes he is alright and a very healthy baby boy would you like to see him Minato?"

"Yes please let me."

"Okay nurses please take Minato to go see the baby"

"Yes Lady Senju" says one of the nurses behind Tsunade "Come with me please."says a nurse as she leads Minato away

"Tsunade how can life be so cruel to take Hikari away from me especially now with a newborn baby" says the now sobbing Tsutomu

Tsunade then kneels down beside Tsutomu "I don't know why God choose to take her from us but you have to realize right now is not the time for grieve as you have a newborn son to go meet" she states with a smile

Tsutomu wipes his nose away with a sniffle "Your right so please take me to him."

Tsunade leads Tsutomu to the room adjacent to where Hakari died and after walking through a set of double doors tells him "Here he his, Tsutomu he's very healthy, no disfigurements or ailments it seems"

"Ofcourse not he's Hikari's son after all, he's perfect I know it" he states with a sniffle while looking at Minato cradling the baby.

Minato now noticing his father looks at him "Dad come over and hold him he's so warm."

Tsutomu walks over to his sons and extends his arms out to cradle the baby close to him "There there, hows my new son" smiling down at the small bundle in his arms and slowly raising him close to his face and staring at him 'brown hair just like me…'

"What are you going to name him?"

"Hmm how about …" Tsutomu smiles down at Minato "How about... Minori"

XxX  
(4 Years Later)

A now 17 year old Minato stands next to his wife the beautiful kunoichi Uzumaki Kushina and holding her hand is a brunet haired boy of 4 years old crying over a casket.

Kushina kneels down to hug the boy trying to comfort him "It's okay let it all out i'm here" Kushina says to the boy

_Be strong Minato, you're a man now you can't cry especially here and not in front of Minori, I have to be strong…so I can be strong for him._ smiling down at Minori and beckoning Kushina up "Come over here Minori" the 4 year old in question slowly strides over. As Minato kneels down to his height "Hey come over here" opening his arms for Minori to cry into and then lifting him up and nodding to the casket bearers signifying them to lower his father into the ground and whispering in Minori's ear "Come on lets go home." carrying him the whole way back home with Kushina flanking him as they walk down many citizens and shinobi alike wish their condolences to them. Which despite their good intentions, it was only causing more pain to Minato.

XxX  
(13 Hours Later)

Minato after staying with and consoling Minori all day finally walks into his bedroom smiling at Kushina "He's finally fallen asleep thank God." Minato says while taking his Mourning clothes off and laying down next to his wife. "Poor little guy I hate to see him so sad ya know." Kushina says while hugging Minato "Anyway how are you doing?" she says while snuggling up to Minato.

Breathing in loudly Minato says "I don't know my fathers died, I know I should be breaking down now but ... I think it's passed … after all I'm sure Minori cried enough for the both of us." Minato says with a chuckle.

"Do you really think trying to diffuse the situation with laughter will really fool me you know me better than that ya know."

Minato takes another deep breath in before saying "Well I've known it was coming, he looked worse and worse every time I saw him and I really think he was just holding out for Minori," Minato then looks up at Kushina reassuringly "I think i really just prepared myself for this to happen long ago after my mother died I really think dad lost sight of everything."

"I guess I can understand that but I hope Minori will be alright."

"That reminds me I need to ask you something about Minori and where he" "Of Course he can stay with us Minato, did you really even need to ask."

"I love you" Minato catches Kushina lips with his own before lying his head back down on the pillow. "Good thing we have that extra bedroom right, tomorrow I'll post a D-rank mission for some Genin to move his stuff to our house." Minato then closes his eyes "Goodnight"

Kushina smiles and turns off the night lamp "Good night"

XxX  
(2 Months Later)

"Really, you really think today is the day you beat me huh" states Kushina

"You bet, today is the day I show you the greatness of Namikaze and how you can never count us out" States a Brunet boy with spiky hair resembling Minato's.

"Okay fine but just so you know the record is 17-0 my favor"

"I know that but after today it will be 17-1 just you wait" Minori smiles at Kushina with flames in his eyes.

"We will see." Kushina says walking towards the door "Well enough talking about it lets go to Ichiraku's"

"Hey wait up!" screams Minori following Kushina out of the door before running back to close and lock it _Not gonna do that again._

"Hey Teuchi it's Kushina I'm here to eat" Teuchi then appears from from behind the store

"Hey Kushina here by yourself for lunch?" Teuchi asks while preparing the his utensils for a big order.

"Nope it's your lucky day again because my sweet little Minori has challenged me to another eating competition." She states with fire in her eyes

"Oh really." Teuchi smiles with a gleam in his eyes thinking about how much better this day just got for his wallet.

"HEY YOU REALLY COULD HAVE WAITED FOR ME YA KNOW!" screams Minori appearing from behind the curtains "Oh man I think I'm catching that weird tic of yours"

"Oh really then" Kushina then smacks Minori on the back of the head causing a audible thump

"Ouch you really have a bad temper ya know... oh God I did it again." Minori laughs "Lets start the competition, Teuchi I would like Pork"

"Good choice and you Kushina?' Teuchi says while straining and kneading the noodles

"Hmmm I guess salt ramen for me" she states with a smile "I hope your ready my cute little brother, because I'm gonna win again, try to finish more than one this time, I feel like 9 bowls myself this time."

"Don't worry this is my time to shine I have not eaten anything today so I'm guessing 10 myself" Minori says while breaking his chopsticks apart

(10 Bowls later)

"Ow my stomach it hurts, I can't eat anymore or I'll die" Minori says after finishing 1 and ½ bowls of pork ramen. Then he looks over to Kushina only to fall out of his chair

"Oh is that really all, well looks like I made it 18-0 little brother" Kushina says after dropping the chopsticks on her tower of 9 salt ramen bowls "Well thank you Teuchi it was delicious as always" Dropping the Ryo that she and Minori had accrued on the table.

"Oh anytime Kushina you are one of my favorite customers and you young man good job on breaking your previous record, you should be proud." says Teuchi stowing away the Ryo Kushina dropped on the table.

"Thanks sir but trust me one day I will beat her" Minori says while still clutching his stomach.

"Hey Minori I should introduce you to my daughter Ayame, I think she is your age maybe you 2 should have a playdate huh."

"Sorry sir but I'm investing all my time into beating Kushina and becoming a ninja I don't have time to play anymore." Minori states proudly smiling

"Oh I understand you want to become a ninja like Minato huh."

"Yep and one day I will beat the Red Hot Habanero, still trying to figure out how but I will you watch." Minato says smiling to Teuchi now forgetting Kushina is still sitting right next to him.

"What ... Did ... You ... Just ... Call ... Me!" Kushina says overflowing with killer intent, her hand cocked and ready to knock Minori to the next street.

"Um … thanks for the meal Teuchi and see you at home Tomato" Minori says before running out of the store

"Good bye Minori come back some time and beat that record for me huh." States Teuchi with a smile knowing Minori is going to be in a lot of pain soon.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE JERK SO I CAN BREAK YOUR LEGS!" Kushina shouts taking off running after him.

XxX

"Well guys I just want to tell you guys how proud I am of all of you" States a gleeful Minato address his team all sitting together with Minori and Kushina in their dining room."So now Obito you and Rin are both Chunin and you Kakashi your now a Jounin, can you believe that we are both the same rank." He states smiling the whole time

"Thanks alot for having us over for dinner Sensei." Rin says

"Ya thanks alot Sensei." Obito chimes in

"Thank you Sensei for having me over for dinner and you too Kushina." Kakashi says while still wearing his mask covering his mouth.

"Oh think nothing of it ya know this is a big day for all of you, I was just happy to help you celebrate it." Kushina says smiling

"Ya this is a awesome day for you all, so Obito you gonna start wearing that sweet vest they give you?" Minori states to his friend

"I don't know it might clash with my style." Obito says while smirking at Minori

"What style?" states Kakashi mockingly to Obito

"Hey nobody asked you!" Obito says to Kakashi

"Hey don't worry Obito me and you can try pranking Kakashi tomorrow maybe by dying his mask pink or something haha." Minori whispers to Obito

"Ya that sounds good or maybe we could pour soy sauce in his kunai bag." Obito says with a smirk to his young apprentice

"You know we can all hear you." Kakashi casually states causing Obito and Minori to both jump at

"Hear?" Obito says scratching his head "What did you hear I was just telling Minori I'll teach him some cool ninja moves tomorrow, right Minori." Obito casually says while winking at Minori.

"Ya tomorrow you can teach me one of the sweet fire jutsu's you know." Minori says, winking back at Obito the whole.

"Hey just because I helped you discovered you can use Fire Style Jutsu does not mean you're ready to learn them you have not even joined the academy yet." Kushina says to Minori

"Ya I guess you're right but you watch, give me one year and I'll pass the academy just like you Kakashi." Minori states smiling at Kakashi

"Thats a tall order, do you think you're up to that." Kakashi asks while his eyes crinkle up meaning he is smiling under his mask.

"Ya I will and when I do and discover I can use Lightning Style then you'll have to teach me the Chidori so how about it then." Minori says with a huge smirk. standing up from the table and putting his dishes away.

"Huh okay fine against the rare chance you pass the academy in a year and have a Lightning affinity I'll teach you the Chidori." Kakashi says looking down and picking up his plate to put it in the sink.

"Cool I'll make you live up to those words then." Minori says and then looks down at Kakashi's plate. _When did he finish eating I never saw him even take a bite?_

XxX

"Okay guys have a safe trip home and see you all in 2 days at training ground 3." Minato states nodding to his team.

"Bye everyone be sure to come again some time ya know" Kushina screams from the kitchen.

"See you tomorrow Obito and you too Kakashi." Minori says with a grin just imagining all of the pranks they will pull on Kakashi tomorrow.

"Oh and bye Rin" Minori says with a little blush

Rin aware of the crush crouches to his height hugs him good bye causing Minori's face to turn deep red "Good night Minori" Rin smiles and starts walking home.

Minori prepared to walk to his room and turn in for the night is then suddenly stopped by Kushina "Hey Minori can you stay up a little longer we all need to have a talk." Kushina states brimming with excitement.

_Huh I was wondering why she was in such a happy mood she even volunteered to do all the dishes, wonder what it's about._ "Okay sure." Minori and Kushina sit down at the dining room table and then are slowly joined by Minato taking a seat next to Kushina smiling back.

"So what is this all about guys?" Minori asks with honest curiosity

"Well do you remember when we went looking for a new house last week." Minato asked

"Ugh ya." Minori says back

"Well it's because we will be joined soon with another houseguest soon." Kushina said nearly squeaking with excitement

"Um who's the houseguest?" Minori asks still not getting it.

"Minori I'm pregnant Minato and I are going to have a baby and you'll be an uncle ya know." Kushina nearly shouted at him.

"I... I will be an uncle…?" Minori was very quiet in saying

Minato was beginning to get worried and was about to speak up until

"WAHOO I'M GONNA BE A UNCLE NOW SOMEONE WILL BE ABLE TO LOOK UP TO ME!" Minori screamed at the top of his lungs. Jumping to his feet and then onto the table to hug both Minato and Kushina.

_Oh good I thought something was wrong at first._ Minato thinks _'Well this is going perfect, but now for the hard news.'_ "So Minori I know this might be a little weird to ask but you can not tell anyone that Kushina is pregnant okay not Kakashi or Rin or Obito okay, no one." Minato said with a very serious look on his face.

"Yes Minori, Minato is right this is to be kept absolutely secret okay." Kushina said with a loving look for the person she considers her little brother.

"Um ya I guess I could do that but can I ask why?" Minori asks

"No you can't and you want to know why?" Minato asks back

"Sure" Minato asked even more confused

"In missions sometimes even the ninja carrying out the objectives does not even know why he is doing things or what goal he is working to, he only knows that he is following his village's will." Minato says finally smiling again "So think of this a S-rank mission and if you complete it I bet you'll be the first person in Konoha's history to ever complete a S-Rank mission before ever even attending the academy, how does that sound." Minato asks again

The look on Minori's face was a look of pure joy _The first person in the Leaf's history to complete a S-rank mission before the academy. No one can ever hope to match up to me with that accolade._ "Of course I accept the mission" he says with a large grin

"Good now off to bed it's late." Kushina says before giving Minori a kiss on the forehead and sending him off to bed

"Well that's a load off huh." Minato says with a big exhale

"Yup." Kushina says leaning on Minato's shoulder

XxX  
(Next Day)

"Okay Minori now this is the plan." Obito says laying down a Map of Kakashi's house "We will sneak around this way." Obito says pointing out coordinates to Minori on their plan to prank Kakashi by smearing honey all over his pillow.

"Um Obito wouldn't this be a lot easier if we waited for Kakashi to leave before trying to sneak into his house." Minori said with a confused look

"No this is much more authentic for you so it will require us to sneak past Kakashi helping us refine our ninja skills while having fun." Obito said obviously very proud of his reasoning skills 'Actually I thought Kakashi would have been gone by now but I can't let Minori know that.'

"Okay lets go then." Minori stated

"Okay where we going." Stated Kakashi sitting on the roof right above them surprising the two would be pranksters.

"How did you know we were here and how did you sneak up on us?" Obito asked in genuine surprize

"Well this is the entrance to my house you are standing on." Kakashi stated simply "And well, I remember you both saying you were going to prank me today."

"Ya well that was just lucky next time we will both get you." with that Obito throws a smoke bomb down and grabs Minori and runs away

_Ugh Obito your dragging Minori down with you._ Kakashi thinks and with that he walks off to go train. _Only thing that could make this day more annoying is if I ran into Guy._

"HELLO MY ETERNALLY YOUTHFUL RIVAL KAKASHI! shouts Might Guy jumping down from the trees

_Ask and you shall receive_. Kakashi thinks with a groan

XxX

"Obito I think we have been running long enough." Minori said finally wrenching his hand from Obito's grasp as he gasps for air.

"Okay I bet this is far enough sorry about ruining are prank, being your elder I should have sensed Kakashi before he even snuck up on us."

"Well thats okay he is Kakashi after all, if he did not notice us then that would scare me even more." says Minori with a reassuring grin. "But one day I will be better than Kakashi after all I have to prove to be a good uncle." Minori says with a grin before he stops

"Did you say you have to be a good uncle?" Obito questions the now backpedaling Minori

"Um ahh damn I'm so stupid." Minori says grabbing his head "Ahh Obito I was not supposed to tell anyone it's a S-rank secret that nobody is supposed to know about they made me promise and I broke it, but please don't tell anyone and pretend like you don't even know, please I would die if they knew I broke their trust." taking a deep breath after that mouthful

_I wonder why Kushina being pregnant is such a big secret ... oh well_. "Okay of course I'll keep the secret my apprentice after all I'm a Chunin now, I'm expected to keep secrets like this, so how about now we go practice our kunai skills now." says Obito adopting his trademark grin

"Ya lets and Obito … thanks." Minori states

"Of course and now it's time to show you my awesome ninja skills." Obito replies fishing in his back pouch for a handful of shuriken and kunai.

XxX  
(Later That Day)

"Hey Minori come over here I need to talk to you." Kushina states patting a spot on the couch next to her

_Oh god they don't know I spilled the beans already do they_. "Hey sis whats up." says Minori sitting down next to Kushina

"We need to talk about you attending the academy okay." says Kushina putting her arm over his shoulder hugging him. "So you know about how chakra and how it flows correct?" Kushina asks Minori

"Well I know about chakra coils and how if you use too much it can kill you." states Minori emotionlessly "I also know that it can divided between Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu isn't that right Kushina." says Minori smiling at his own knowledge

"Wells thats a few good parts of it." Kushina says rubbing Minori's head "But every ninja has different affinity's remember, just like you have a Fire affinity and Minato has Lightning and Wind." Kushina says "And all Ninja have their own limits depending on how much chakra they possess like Minato and Me are on the higher spectrum but we never started like that we learned and refined it over the years, are you following me so far."

"Ya I think so but why is this so important for me to learn I'm sure I would have just learned this at the academy anyhow."

"I've never known you to turn down a lesson before." Kushina states, shooting a bemused look at Minori "Well yes while you would learn this at the academy I thought you would like to know how strong you are getting." _And at this rate he will have more than me and Minato the little brat._

"Hey everyone I'm home." says Minato walking in the front door waving to his remaining family "Anything important I miss?" Minato states with a smile, removing his shinobi sandals and sitting down on the back of the couch.

"Nope me and Kushina are just talking about chakra for some reason." Minori states

"Ya I was just gonna tell him how scary strong he is getting and how fast he's growing." Kushina starts rubbing Minori's head before leaning over and kissing Minato home "I know you're not as good of a sensor as me but even you can tell that ya know." Kushina says to Minato

"Hmm must how slipped my mind …" Minato says with a passive look before smiling "Of course I realize my little brother is growing up." Ruffling Minori brown locks "You even style your hair like me if you keep working hard to be this cool, maybe I'll even teach you the Rasengan, and to think of it if you do turn out to have Lightning affinity, Kakashi said he would teach you the chidori and that also means I could teach you the Flying Thunder God technique than imagine how strong you would be." Minato says laughing at that image

"What do you mean maybe of course I will and when I learn those techniques I"ll be able to beat anyone including you bro." Minori states hoping to his feet in the good guy pose

_That seemed to be lacking something…_ Kushina ponders _Maybe a sparkle or something huh._

"Ya of course you will" Minato says with a chuckle

"Whelp I'm really beat so I'm going to sleep alright, night Kushina, night Bro."

"Good night." was The couple's response then after waiting for his door to close "Minato i'm serious though his chakra growth is insane, he already has more than some Chunin and what is he 5?" Kushina states rather shaken "I mean when he's our age he will have nearly double yours and your chakra reserve in itself is impressive but he is starting to resemble a monster with this much already." Kushina states looking to Minato for answers.

"Huh if you're right he really does need to join the academy soon or if he doesn't and he keeps growing like you say he will, then he'll have massive problems properly using it… do you… do you think we should place a seal limiter on him to make it easier to mold?"

"I was thinking that, but I think we should wait to see how he handles it ya know." Kushina then kisses Minato again."Let's go to bed, and enjoy it while it lasts you told me you and your team are going on that mission to blow up the Kannabi Bridge right?" Kushina says while resting her head in the crook of Minato's neck

"Yup we have to go deep into enemy territory and they also gave me my own mission along with theirs."

"What's that?" Kushina says while closing her eyes

Minato closes his own eyes in turn ready to face the coming backlash "Um you know just a regular old front line mission you…"

"WHAT AGAIN WHAT'S WITH HIRUZEN LATELY PUTTING YOU IN ALL THESE DANGEROUS MISSIONS AND WHAT ABOUT YOUR TEAM THEY'RE NOT READY TO BE ALONE IN ENEMY LINE'S, I MEAN JUST LOOK AT OBITO!" Kushina shouts in Minato ears to his displeasure

"Kushina please, me and Kakashi are both Jonin now so the Hokage trusts Kakashi to lead them so why can't you." Minato says still a little stunned from that screaming. _hope she does not wake Minori up._

Kushina appears to have steam rising from her head frightening Minato more "We both know that you 2 are not the same skill level, they still need you and to the more pressing matter why are you on another front line mission!?"

"Kushina please Hiruzen asks this personally, we have lost a lot of men there recently and I can break the stalemate he trusts me because he hopes for me to be his successor." Minato states waiting for Kushina to realize the last part.

"You realize I'm pregnant ya know." still obviously steaming "I need you to be around and." Kushina says rather dishearteningly thinking about losing Minato…"WAIT DID YOU SAY HE WANTS YOU TO SUCCEED HIM AS HOKAGE!" Kushina shouts shaking Minato all around the couch.

Kushina shakes Minato like a ragdoll before he grabs her hands "Yes Kushina he wants me to succeed him they are thinking about nominating me next month at the earliest."

"Oh Minato." Kushina says hugging Minato deeply "You're achieving both our dreams ya know."

"Yes I know but Kushina I really have to get packed so I'm ready to go, will you help me pack?" Minato says walking to their bedroom.

"Of course lets go."

XxX  
(3 Weeks Later Shinobi Stone)

"Why …" _why does this always happen, why do good and honest people always die_ "Obito … Rin…" Minori says standing over the shinobi grave stone. "Obito now who will I play pranks with… who… who will help me with my shuriken practice?" _Rin you were always so kind and easy to talk to... Obito you loved Rin so much you sacrificed your life to protect her._

"So you're here to huh." says Kakashi hobbling over to Minori still injured from his last mission

"Yes of course I am … I thought you couldn't leave the hospital for another week" Minori says still with sounds of sorrow in his voice but never taking his eyes off the large stone monument.

"I'm not but I had to come see them just like you." Kakashi starts tearing up remembering their last mission.

"Of course they were your teammates you should…" says Minori finally standing back up and looking at Kakashi

Kakashi in turn just stares motionlessly at the stone monument.

"Well I'll leave you alone Kakashi so you can have your time alone with them… I guess I'll see you around okay… um take care of yourself." Minori then turns around to leave

"If you ever need to practice you shuriken training come and find me okay."

"Um sure, thanks Kakashi bye now." Minori then starts walking away _Ugh I'm really wet I wonder how long i've been out here_

Minori then trips on a pothole before cloaked and hooded man catches him.

"Watch your feet wouldn't want you to hurt yourself now." states The Man

"Ya thanks for grabbing me sir um have a good day." Minori says before beginning his journey back home again.

_Take care of your self Minori._ The Cloaked Man then turns towards the shinobi grave stone.

XxX  
(1 Day Before The Kyuubi Attacks)

"Hey Kushina i'm Home!." screams Minori as he walks into his shared home _Huh any day now I bet I will have a little nephew I better cool it down with the screaming._

"Hey Minori." says Kakashi coming around the corner "Minato and Kushina told me to watch you today while they are on important business."

"What is that important business then?" Minori asks while taking his shoes off _Kushina would kill me if I tracked dirt while she was gone._

"Wells thats an S-rank secret you know." Kakashi says with an amused look

"Is Kushina going through birth?" Minori says causing Kakashi to face fault.

"How'd you know?" says Kakashi getting off the floor

"I just guessed actually… well okay Kushina told me this morning that she felt like the baby was coming, but thought she would be here still oh well." Minori then walks by Kakashi and sits on the couch "You wanna watch some TV?"

Kakashi walks over and steals the remote "Might as well, but we watch my shows."

"Kushina would be mad if she knew I watched porn with you."

Kakashi's sweat drops "Were not watching porn you Baka."

"What ever you say." Minori then closes his eyes to relax. _Hope everything goes okay._

XxX  
(Later that day)

"Hey Kakashi get over here."

Kakashi looks over at Minato look out the window "Huh what is it?" Kakashi then gets off the couch to go see what's out the window

"It… it looks like a... giant fox?"

"MINORI GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOW NOW!" Shouts Kakashi feeling a huge shock wave hit the house and jumping to protect Minori with his body.

"What… what is that thing." Minori asks still not looking up from the floor.

_Minato-sensei what's happening._ "Don't worry Minori, Minato's the Hokage now, he'll protect the village at all costs, you know that."

XxX  
(1 Hour Later)

"Kakashi we have to get out of here it's not safe inside."

Kakashi looks around and sees Minori huddled over in the corner.

"Minori we can't go out not with the 9 tails still rampaging." Says Kakashi and then a bright light enters the room.

"Kakashi… Minori good you're both safe." Minato then rushes over to Minori catching him in a hug.

"Big bro." says Minori excited at seeing his brother.

"Minato-sensei what's the situation." Kakashi asks running over to Minato

"The 9 tails has broken loose is all I can tell you at the moment, but I also need you to do a favor for me okay?" Minato then looks at Kakashi with a serious expression showing how important this is

"Yes of course I'll join the fighting Sensei."

"NO, absolutely not I've already organized all of your other classmates to not take part in this battle but to instead help get civilians to safety and I want you and Minori to go help them."

"Um Sensei are you sure, I know I can help."

"No just listen to me please and keep Minori safe okay." says Minato on the verge of tears

"Bro is Kushina alright?"

"Yes for now but at the moment I need you to do whatever Kakashi says goes okay." Minori then nods his approval "Good now I have to go back." Minato says before hugging his brother again. "Be safe for me okay."

"Ya sure." Minori says on the verge of tears before a blinding light emits from where Minato was standing

"Okay you heard Minato lets go" Kakashi then runs out the door

"Ya lets." Minori then runs out and then grabs his shoes before slamming the door behind him

XxX  
(1 Week After The Kyuubi Attack)

"Hello Minori" says Hiruzen Sarutobi stepping into Minori's room and sitting down at a desk

Last week the Kyuubi attack had claimed the life of Minato Namikaze as well as countless others. Minori himself was visited by Jiraiya the day after the attack and was tasked with the terrible job of telling Minori that his Brother had sacrificed himself to defeat the Kyuubi. Jiraiya also tells him that Kushina and the baby had died in child birth just prior to the attack which caused the Kyuubi to suddenly release itself. After Jiraiya had told Minori, he shed no tears and simply sat there in silence and after a fashion Jiraiya then told him that he would be leaving the village and scouting out any of the other Great Ninja Villages to make sure they don't see this as chance to strike. Jiraiya then sits the boy down and tells him. "Minori I know how hard this must be for you, but you must always keep their memories alive and honor them by becoming exactly what they hoped you would ... and that's to become a better Ninja then either of them." Jiraiya then leaves the young boy to his grief. Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage has come to the Namikaze residence today to speak with Minori Namikaze, younger brother of Minato to see what his emotional state is after hearing what Jiraiya told him and to discuss his future.

"Hello …" Says a emotionless Minori

_Bad signs already any boy his age should be balling his eyes out but his eyes ..._ _but his eyes I've seen them before and they just look … dark._ Sarutobi gulps hard "Minori I realize how tired you must be of condolences at the moment so I will skip them if that's okay." Sarutobi says while lighting his pipe. _With my retirement I was hoping to quit smoking, but oh well I'll need it to finish this conversation._ Continued silence from the young boy caused a feeling of awkwardness. _What is he almost 6 I can't even begin to understand his psyche after all the funerals and deaths he's been through._ Sarutobi thinks with a puff from his pipe "I was hoping to talk to you about your new living arrangements if that is okay."

"I would like to stay here." Says Minori still with no emotion

"Are you sure, it will be difficult you realize living on your own ... you will have to cook, clean, and do your own laundry are you sure you are up to that?" Hiruzen says with a kindly smile knowing it serves little purpose using now.

"Yes I've prepared myself sir, so I'm sure I can take care of myself … but I appreciate your concern." Minori finishes and then smiles at Hiruzen.

_Did he really think he can trick me with this facade, oh well for now I suppose it can't hurt as a trial basis I'd hate to send him to an orphanage._ "Okay then for now we will see how you adjust."

"Okay Hokage-sama thank you for your trust in me." Minori then turns to Hiruzen again and smiles up at him.

_Hmm he's really laying it thick on me ... and again with that fake smile, a child of his age should not be like this, truly sad._ Hiruzen thinks with another puff. "We will help with any and all living expenses until you become a Genin and at that point we will reduce it to include your pay from missions, and that brings me to another subject, I've heard that you would like to enroll this year, correct?"

"Yes that is my intention." Minori then turns from his window.

"Okay you realize that classes will start in 2 weeks correct." Hiruzen says already knowing the boy knows, but he is willing to play this game if Minori is.

"Of course Hokage-sama I'm very excited to attend."

"Ahh of course you should it is a very fun time for most students." _But we both know this is all business for you sadly._

"Yes I hope to make some friends and learn a lot of new techniques." Minori says with a little too much sarcasm.

"Good I'll tell my assistants to file the papers for you, and I'd like you to know that anytime you would like someone to talk to or even if you want to visit, my door is always open." Hiruzen adds. _I get the feeling his visits will be far and between, sadly._ "Well Minori I have other matters to attend to I hope you understand."

"Of course Hokage-sama I'll walk you out." Minori gets up and leads Hiruzen to the door of Minato and Kushina's former house. "I would like to ask one thing though if I may."

"What would that be?" _What's could this possibly be about._

"That orphan I heard the 9 tails was sealed into, may I see him?"

_How did he already hear about that it's been 7 days since the incident and my law is in effect but someone said it loud enough for a 6 year old to hear._"At the moment the child is being protected against any enemies who might see this as an opportunity to strike, you understand Minori?" _I might need to take Danzo up on that offer to watch Minori I don't know his intentions at the moment, he may just be a child but he is Minato's brother … spitting image as well in everything but hair color and seems a lot colder as well._

"Yes of course Hokage-sama forget I said anything okay." Minori then adopts a childlike smile.

"Okay then, remember my door is always open." Hiruzen says walking out onto the city street and waving good bye to the boy and watching the door shut.

Hiruzen then sees a shadowy figure emerge from a alleyway behind him.

"Well Danzo, I believe you are correct on your former sentiment on watching Minori" Hiruzen says while walking side by side with his old rival Danzo.

"Hmm it's about time you start seeing my side of things." says Danzo with a rare but faint smile "But what about my second idea?" Danzo questions with a look of anticipation.

Hiruzen then walks ahead a little faster and takes a left and is then staring at the sight of the Hokage's Monument and more specifically Minato's face and then after breathing a sigh."No I will not betray the trust of Kushina and Minato by letting you enter Minori or Naruto into your Root program."

"But can you imagine the potential either of them possibly would have after training day in day out, made to be the perfect weapon."

"I have spoken Danzo and I want no more about this, are we understood." Hiruzen then removes his pipe from his mouth and stows it away in his coat knowing he will be needing it still.

"I hope one day you will reconsider, but at the very least this ... Minori child should be immediately entered into a psyche evaluation, especially after all the death he has seen in his young life." Danzo says stopping in his tracks waiting for a response.

"I'll have Inoichi look at him next week so don't you worry about that." Hiruzen states before walking into the great Hokage Mansion.

XxX  
(2 Weeks Later)

Loud ringing sounds echo throughout the bedroom making a certain brunet haired boy jump to his feet. _First day of the academy… it's about time I've gotten really tired of polishing my skills myself it's time I learn some new ones and size my self up against others._ Minori hops out of bed and starts walking towards his shower and then quickly strips himself and jumps into the hot water to wash away his tension. _Come on Minori you're a Namikaze you are a superior breed of ninja you can't be intimidated about the simple academy._ Minori shuts the water off and grabs a towel to dry himself wiping the mirror off with his forearm and staring into his own eyes. _I have to show everybody students, teachers, and parents alike that the Namikaze name is still one to be feared and not pitied._ Minori wipes his hair back into it's normal spiky look. _I look like him Kushina used to tell me._ Minori walks back to his room and dresses himself in a light grey t-shirt with white shoulders and a pair of black pants and walks out to the kitchen._Huh light breakfast would be best._ Minori thinks to himself while picking up a apple and rubbing it off on his sleeve I_ need to buy some new shoes mine are starting to wear as well, maybe after school I'll go looking_. Minori then slips on his blue faded shinobi sandals and then walks out the front door.

XxX  
(5 Minutes Later In Front Of The Academy)

_Seems I'm a little early ... good now I can size up any competition._ Minori then leans against an adjacent wall and looks up at the Hokage's Mansion. _Bet he has people spying on me right now, he obviously did not trust me to not pull something._ Minori looks up at the sun with closed eyes and smiles. _He must think he's real clever sending that Inoichi man to come play with my head… well he's not all wrong I'm sure a lot of people would go crazy in my shoes, but I have a important role to play and with my brother's death I've inherited his goal in life to protect the leaf and this is one mission I will complete._ Minori then notices some parents and their kids are starting to arrive.

_And so it begins._ Minori then begins to study the students as they arrive followed closely behind their parents leaving a faint but still existent pang of jealousy.

* * *

Okay everyone thanks for reading and don't worry Naruto will eventually make a appearance but I plan to really immerse Minori (The OC) into the story and give him history with other characters. Also I have a poll open on my profile for you my readers to vote on if Minori should return during the Naruto timeline or Shippuden timeline (The whole reason I'm doing this is because I really can't decide when to bring him into the story so decided to let you choose for me). Thanks for reading and Favorite the story or Follow it if you enjoyed it and if not review and tell me how to improve it. **  
**


	2. Growing Up

**Disclaimer: Naruto and All It's Characters Are Owned By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Brother of The Yellow Flash**

* * *

(2 Months Later)

"Okay so as you should all know if you've done your homework … there are 5 basic chakra affinities, can anyone please tell me what they are." says Takuro the teacher of class 301, looking over his class with anticipation _No use calling on Itachi he of course knows … same with Minori, Shizune also, she's very studious so no point there_. Takuro scans from left to right _Hm I could probably catch Hana up with that question but Yūgao would help her i know that_. Then Takuro eyes fall on todays target "Anko"

Anko the girl in question was staring out the window daydreaming of dango and slacking off "Huh sorry what was that?"

"I asked you to list the 5 basic elemental affinities of chakra." said the now irritated teacher

"Um okay I got this … fire, and water right? and then there's ... lightning yah and ground?"

"I suppose you mean earth and if so yes, come on now Anko impress me only one left." said the now surprised teacher. _Hey maybe all my lecturing is finally getting to her!_

"Okay I got this ya …" _Oh god I really can't remember I've said fire, earth, water, and lightning so what else is left?_ Anko now panicking is afraid to get another detention, especially with how hungry she is today.

"Any day now Anko" says a snickering Hana Inuzuka sitting behind Anko

"Hey shut up I'm trying okay!" Screams Anko

"Anko watch your mouth and Hana let her finish" says Takuro wondering why he became a teacher

"Okay I got it, it's … ice right" says a now smirking Anko. _That will get those jerks off my back hehe score one for me._

"No Anko thats wrong it's actually Wind. If you would, may you please stay after school again today I need to speak to you." Says a irritated Takuro

"Hey looks like the Dead Last Dango Girl is in trouble again." "Ya I mean how long has she been here she's like 9 and started at 5 and she's still dead last. "Ya what's her problem?" S couple of gossiping girls whisper.

"Hey you guys shut up!" Screams Anko at her classmates

"Would you all shut up already." says a now disgruntled Minori quieting everybody in the classroom

"Minori watch your language!" Takuro shouts causing Minori to roll his eyes "And bullying is not allowed in my classroom!" sorry sir was the automatic response from the girls "and you Anko!"

"What did I do?" asks a confused Anko

"I already asked you to watch your mouth earlier, thats 2 warnings so be careful." says a now very irritated Takuro _Why did i ever become a teacher I wonder?_ the bell then rings snapping Takuro out of his thoughts "Okay everyone thats a day so please be careful everyone on your way home and remember we are going to be sparing tomorrow so be prepared" As Takuro watches everyone file out of the classroom he spots a certain girl "Anko I do believe you are not trying to sneak out are you?" he says shocking Anko who thought she was being sneaky

"Just trying to keep you on your toes Sensei." Anko then scratches her head "So what do you need to talk to me about" _And please do not take forever I'm hungry._

"Well Anko you really have not been exerting yourself in your studies and, well frankly you've been here a long time and I really think it's time you pass." Takuro says with a kind smile "So listen all of the former bad marks you've received I will work to remove from the record ... on the condition you employ 100 percent effort this year." Takuro finishes

"Why would you do that?" Anko asks _I honestly did not think he cared._

"Well I think you have potential to be a good ninja someday but you have to apply yourself more and to be blunt you've been here for 4 years and still have not even come close to passing." Takuro says hoping to not hurt Anko's feelings. "So do we have a deal"

" ...Thank you so much sir this really means alot and I promise I will work 200 percent harder just you wait." Says an excited Anko nearly jumping up and down _wow this day just turned great._

"Okay Anko I'm happy, so go on and enjoy your free time today, but remember sparring lessons tomorrow."

"Okay Sensei see you tomorrow." Anko stands up and heads out the door.

"Oh yeah and I'm putting you against Itachi tomorrow." Takuro says laughing to himself while prepping hand seals

Anko bolts head first back into the classroom "Please not Itachi he will embarrass me, please sir" Anko finishes before realizing "Hey were did you go?"

XxX

(Next Day)

"Okay next up is Minori Namikaze vs. Genjo Torii … begin." Says Takuro standing on the outside of a painted circle where the academy students often spar. _Hmm lets see if Minori has lost that edge yet?_ Takuro thinks feeling slightly bad about using Genjo as a scapegoat but thats how it works sometimes.

"You can just give up now and I won't hurt you." Minori says emotionlessly while readying himself

"No today I teach you a lesson in hard knocks you little twerp" Genjo says while also readying himself in a very sloppy looking external fighting stance.

_Oh God, you had to call him out didn't you, now he will hurt him for sure, I better be ready to jump in__._ Takuro thinks shaking his head in disbelief.

_He has no chance against Minori in Taijutsu especially matching his slow and sloppy external style vs. Minori's fast and precise hardstyle._ Itachi thinks to himself

Minori silently maintains his stance staring Genjo down before the older said boy runs at him abandoning all technique "EAT THIS!" shouts Genjo throwing a sloppy right hook aimed at Minori's jaw before Minori quickly ducks out of it and then catches Genjo in his stomach with a hard right knee knocking all the wind out of him and then delivering a sharp elbow with his right arm catching Genjo on the jaw instantly knocking him out to the surprise of nobody "Was that really what all the fuss was about?" Minori says while taking his place back in the crowd.

Takuro then quickly runs over to Genjo performing simple medical jutsu to him checking his condition _Good nothing broken but he will have some nasty bruising after those hits, lucky Minori did not break his jaw with that last strike._ "Don't worry everyone he is fine just unconscious." Takuro then smiles reassuringly at his class while dragging Genjo on a cot he placed earlier for this very situation.

"He thinks he is so tough I bet, but me and you both know he has got nothing on me right." Hana says to her friend Yūgao.

"I dont know he seems to be very good at taijutsu I even heard some of the other Sensei's saying he is already Chunin rank." Yūgao whispers to her friend

"Whatever I'm sure I could teach him a thing or to."

"Okay next Itachi Uchiha vs. Anko Mitarashi ... and begin." says Takuro. _Come on Anko impress them and show them how special you are._

Anko then runs at Itachi for a jumping roundhouse kick only for Itachi to duck under it and deliver punch to the small of Anko's back causing her to roll away "That was a good try but it was not fast enough and you gave me too much time to react." Itachi points out kindly.

_How about this then._ Anko then pretends to throw a right jab only to fake out and aim a kick at Itachi's ribs "Not so fast." Itachi catches Anko's leg, crossing his own and swings her to the ground. Anko tries jumps to her knees to recover only to receive a head kick from Itachi dropping her back down.

"Okay the match is over and the win goes to Itachi." Takuro says smiling "And good job Itachi and you to Anko, you really held your own for a little while." _I wish Minori's fights could end friendly like that._

"That was a good match, thank you." Itachi then walks back into the crowd of students.

"Don't mention it." Anko replies still shaken from that kick from Itachi

XxX

(5 Months Later)

"Hey look over there it's Minori." whispers a girl to her friend "Ya I hear he is really good when it comes to Taijutsu."

_Seems I'm accruing a reputation here, good let them fear_. Minori thinks listening to them motionlessly

"Ya well I hear he has no talent for Genjutsu not even simple ones either." "Huh thats weird he's the Yondaime's brother right, well who does he live with?" "I don't know I heard he lives by himself, can you imagine how hard that would be at our age?"

_Damn so thats getting around school now, I really need to find a way to practice that._ Minori thinks looking back down to this textbook trying to ignore the girls behind him

"Hey who do you think would win in a all out fight between Minori and Itachi." The girl whispers turning her head towards Itachi and giggling "I don't know, if I would have to guess I'd say Minori." the other girl responds while smiling at Minori. "Really I think Itachi would beat him after all he is number one in the academy and an Uchiha." The girl says knowingly. "Well thats because Minori's Genjutsu scores are so low if Minori just scored average then he would be number 1."

_Huh the others are all ready matching me up to Itachi huh._ Minori then looks around. _There he is the new Uchiha prodigy._ Minori thinks while staring at the raven haired boy _I bet I could beat that kid he does not even have his sharingan, how special could he be._ Minori then jumps in surprise to see Itachi staring back at him "Hey I was just going to ask if you were interested in a sparring match later Itachi-san?" Minori says in his most polite voice _I won't let anyone be put over myself, I'm in a different league than anyone here and it's time to prove it._

"Huh, oh sure Minori-san how about after school today?" Itachi smiles back at Minori.

"Sounds good to me." Minori then turns to Takuro-sensei "Sensei may you officiate a sparring match between me and Itachi after school today."

Takuro than face faults in surprise _Oh God this can't end well, if Minori loses to Itachi this will make him even more unstable and aggressive, if Minori wins and hurts Itachi then the rest of the Uchiha will not be happy.'_ "Okay I suppose I can do that but only Taijutsu is allowed okay." Takuro then picks himself up off the ground.

"HEY EVERYONE ITACHI VS. MINORI TODAY AFTER SCHOOL, FIGHT OF THE CENTURY!." Anko screams standing up on her desk causing everybody's heads to snap up from their work and look at the two boys in question.

_Good everyone will get to see Itachi fall._ Minori thinks with a devious smile "Okay thank you Sensei." Takuro then nods in acknowledgement.

"Ok everyone keep working on your assignment on the length of how far a average shinobi could throw a shuriken at 3 separate locations each one being further and the chance of a killing blow from each locations in question."

_Oh god why do I never do my homework._ Anko thinks sitting back down and staring at her still fully blank paper._ Look at Minori and Shizune's paper._ Anko's sweat drops _How are they already both finished we still have a hour left of class … and Minori has no erase marks ether … how?_ "Hey Anko start copying my paper, Sensei is not even looking, quick hurry up." Shizune says smiling at Anko "Thanks Shizune that really means a lot … I'm really lost as you can see." Anko says while copying down Shizune's work.

"Don't mention it."

Anko then furiously copies the answers down. _Thank God for Shizune._

XxX

(After School)

Minori is the first one out of the school that day with the crowd of students following closely behind him. _This will be fun._ Minori thinks to himself while waiting for Itachi to appear.

"This is kind of exciting you know." Anko says to Shizune walking next to her. "Ya it is who do you think will win Anko?" Shizune says staring excitingly at Minori "I think Minori is the most dangerous and mean, but Itachi fights smarter and conserves his strength so I guess I'll bet on Itachi. "I'd say Minori myself I mean Itachi is an Uchiha but Minori is the Yondaime's brother I mean he killed the Nine-Tails, can anyone even match that?" Shizune says still staring admiringly at Minori

Then everyones heads snap to a student screaming that Itachi and Takuro-sensei are on their way. Causing everyone to quiet down to a whisper making bets amongst themselves and forming a circle around the sparring ring. Itachi then arrives first and takes his place across from Minori smiling pleasantly.

"Hello Minori-san hope you are ready, I'm sure Takuro-sensei will be here soon." Itachi says while stretching.

Minori then nods to Itachi in acknowledgment. _I would not be so lax if I was you, but it matters not, after today everyone here will know I'm the true prodigy in this class and not an overhyped Uchiha like you._

Takuro then strides out of the building nudging his way through the students and even a few other Sensei's nodding to them as he takes his place. _Huh this really spread fast even my Senpai's showed up, thought they we were supposed to set a good example but their as eager to start the fight as the children … oh well better get this started then.'_ "Okay Minori, Itachi you are both to obey my commands if I say the fight has ended you will both stop I'm serious so no funny business." Takuro both gives them serious looks showing them he means it. "Are you both ready to begin?"

Itachi and Minori both nod signifying they are both ready.

"Okay ... begin" Takuro then brings his hand down signaling them to fight.

Minori starts by rushing Itachi with a running cross aimed at his chin causing him to block _He is as fast as I remember I'll have to try to tire him out somehow. _Itachi thinks. Minori then flips away before running a circle around Itachi trying to take him off guard and then comes to a abrupt halt surprising Itachi and uses a push kick causing Itachi skid back and then Minori follows it up with a straight aimed at Itachi's face catching him flush on the mouth. _This is easier than I thought he can barely even react to my strikes._ Itachi has no time to think before Minori delivers a spinning heel kick to Itachi's face blasting him backwards with the force of the kick. Itachi then lands with a thud on his back

"Wow Shizune can you believe this Itachi can't even put up any offence maybe Minori is better." Anko whispers to her friend.

"I don't know something seems really wrong, Itachi has fought better than this before, but It seems like Minori is easily besting him."

Itachi then climbs to his knees staring at Minori slowly advancing. _This is my chance._ Minori raises his fist to deliver a final haymaker and then swings it down only for Itachi to parry it to the ground. Itachi catches his wrist with both hands and cranks on Minori's arm catching him in a fujiwara armbar causing Minori to scream out in pain, catching everyone by surprize.

"Okay Itachi thats it, match over." Takuro says causing Itachi to drop Minori's arm and rise to his feet. Minori lays there motionlessly. _How … How did that just happen, He … He just beat me, I was just about to win … what happened?'_ Minori then raises himself to a sitting position still clearly in shock.

"Minori thank you for that fight, it was very helpful for me, thanks to you I know that my speed is still very inadequate compared to yours. You were landing blows on me with ease and if you did not use that reckless punch I would not have been able to beat you." Itachi then offers his hand to Minori in a sign of respect _Why … why is he offering me his hand I lost, why should he even recognize me as a competitor now?_ Minori then grasps Itachi's hand making Takuro face fault in surprise. _He ... He actually took it, I never thought Minori would take his lose with this much humility._

"Thanks for the fight Itachi I actually had a lot of fun."

Itachi then smiles while releasing Minori's hand "We should do this again sometime to polish our skills, what do you say."

"I'd like that."

"Okay everyone fights over you can all go home now." Takuro shouts causing the crowd to disperse _Thank God nobody got really hurt and more importantly Minori just made a friend and even acknowledged Itachi as a equal this could not be any better._ "Itachi come with me I think we need to put some bandages on that cut don't want it to become infected do we?"

Itachi then feels his lip noticing it was split during the match. "No Sensei I don't, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Minori." Itachi says while following Takuro back to the school.

"Ya count on it and sorry about that punch." Itachi waves to Minori as he leaves out of sight.

"Hey Minori you seem to have some scratches on your face as well, I have some bandages if you would like them." Shizune says to Minori expectantly.

"Huh, oh no thanks anyway Shizune I'm going straight home anyway so I'll just deal with them there but thanks."

Minori then turns to leave the academy and heads towards his home "Okay see you tomorrow then." Shizune shouts at Minori's fading figure on the horizon.

"Shizune could we go now I really want to get some Dango I'm hungry and we are the only ones left today."

Shizune then looks around noticing that they are indeed alone "Okay fine then let's go."

"YAY Dango and Shizune's paying." Anko shouts skipping towards the restaurant district.

"I NEVER SAID THAT, PAY FOR YOUR OWN."

XxX

(Hokage Mansion)

"Interesting seems like that Itachi boy is better than Minori after all, you were right after all Hiruzen." Danzo says to his old friend while staring out the window.

"Minori still does not fully control his emotions and is prone to traps like that. It was inevitable someone discovered and exploited that, but I hope he will learn from this defeat." Hiruzen says pulling out his pipe

"Yes the boy did need to know defeat, but I still think he posses the most potential of the class."

Hiruzen then takes a long puff from his pipe breathing it in and collecting his thoughts before blowing the smoke out."I assume you have something else to say regarding that opinion?"

"Yes actually I do." Danzo then walks away from the window to sit down in front of his friend staring at him over the desk. "I wish for you to reconsider your former position on him entering Root, he is still young enough to be smuggled away without too many questions." Danzo finishes with a rare smile crossing his face.

"No I told you before that I will not consider that option, I thought you would have known that by now." Hiruzen then stands up and walks over to a table in the corner of the room to gaze at his crystal ball looking at a image of the brunet haired boy applying bandages to his face causing Hiruzen to crack a smile.

"I believe this is a mistake, but for now I will heed your ruling but I'll let you know that this is still a paramount thought in my mind." Danzo then stands up and walks over to a bookcase forming a hand seal causing the book case to descend into the ground revealing a hidden passageway. "If you really wish for him to be a regular ninja then I would like to request a Jōnin teacher for him."

Hiruzen then turns from the crystal ball and looks at Danzo with surprize "Who do you have in mind?"

XxX

(Graduation Day 3 Months Later)

"Well here we are." Minori says standing on a raised platform overlooking a crowd of cheering parents and family. "We graduated our 1st term here too."

Itachi broke into a smile. He and around 40 students have graduated this year, most students on their 2nd year while Itachi and Minori were still on their 1st. "Well seems like I won our 2nd challenge, you remember? About being the top in our class."

Minori and Itachi around the time after their spar in front of the school had come to a challenge that each of them would take 1st in the class. "Yes, it seems you beat me again I'll need to start catching up and soon, you already have what? 2 wins over my head." Minori then smiles up at Itachi on a slightly more raised platform signifying his excellence over everyone else.

"Well that reminds me how about you come over my house for dinner tonight to celebrate, my mother has been asking me to invite you over for awhile now."

Minori then pauses before answering. "Well I guess so, if I won't be an inconvenience then sure, thanks."

"Thank you all for showing up and giving your support to Konoha's newest Genin, I had so much fun teaching all of you and while some of you were easier than others you all left a very distinct memory in my mind." Takuro-sensei finishes addressing the crowd and his students. "I would like all of you to enjoy the rest of you day you all earned it, but remember this is just your first step in your ninja careers so starting tomorrow you will all be meeting your Jōnin-sensei tomorrow, so all of you are to be at your classrooms tomorrow to be broken up into 3 man teams and with this I say good night and good luck."

"Shizune can you believe it, I finally passed this is amazing all my hard work has finally resulted here." Anko says while pumping her fist victoriously.

"Ya I know what you mean this whole situation is very exciting look all our parents are here and even the Hokage himself has showed up to show his support." Shizune replies

"Do you think we will be on the same team?"

"I don't know you did score kinda low in comparison to me so it's possible."

Anko's sweat drops "Hey what do you mean by that!" Anko screams at Shizune while thrashing her arms about accidentally hitting someone behind her

"Hey watch it Baka."

"What did you just call me." Anko says turning around to face the student.

"I said watch it Baka." Minori spits back to Anko's horror.

_I can't back down here I have to show him that I'm everything he is and more._ Anko then stares into Minori's eyes with a look of determination. "You better be careful who you call Baka, me and you are the same rank now you know Itachi-san showed you that you were not all that last time he kicked your butt I thought."

Minori then breaks out in a fit of laughter "Me and you? the same rank that's a good one do you really think the Yondaime's Brother and The Dead Last Dango Girl can ever be compared together like that." Minori voiced out his disgust and then stepped off the platform to cool his head, leaving a steaming Anko by herself. Minori still keeping Anko's words fresh in his mind until he ran into someone he hoped he would not.

"Hello there Minori, congratulations on graduating, 1 year was all it really took you should be proud." Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime say stepping in Minori's path blocking him.

"Hello Hokage-sama thank you for the compliment." _How can he be so civil while he still has people following me day and night?_ Minori then respectfully bows to him.

"Rise Minori you don't need to be so formal, I would like to have a more friendly relationship with you."

_What is his angle I can't figure it out._ "Thank you, sir I would very much like the same thing."

"Well maybe you should come visit more, I know I would enjoy that. Like it or not I worry about you Minori you've been through things no child should ever have to and yet you still hold your head up and press on it's a very admirable quality to possess at your young age."

"Thank you for the compliment but I'm not sure if I deserve it or not as I still have a long way to go if I ever hope to become a good shinobi."

"Yes you do, but know that you are already progressing in a very amazing way, and that reminds me I brought you a graduation gift it's not much but I thought you would enjoy it." Hiruzen then produces a small box and hands it out for Minori to take.

_What could this be?_ "Um thank you." Minori then reaches out and grabs the box. Noticing the lightness of it's weight. Opening the box Minori finds a scroll with the edges touched with red and the Sarutobi seal emblazoned on it. "A Jutsu?"

"Yes it's one of mine, I have heard you have a Fire affinity so I thought it would serve you well."

"Thank you very much, I will start working on it as soon as I can." Minori takes another respectful bow. _Maybe he is not to bad after all, but I'll still have to watch myself around him._

Minori then picks the scroll up and reads it's name in his head. _Huh **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bullet**._ Minori then places the scroll in his back pouch carefully. Minori then sees a waving Kakashi enter the academy yard holding a orange book. "Thank you for your consideration and for the gift Hokage-sama. But I have other people to talk to, you understand right?"

"Of course Minori this is your day, enjoy it and remember to visit me sometime." Hiruzen then turns and starts his walk back to the Hokage Tower.

Minori then walks over to the silver haired Jōnin with a smile "Hey Kakashi long time no see."

"Ya it has been awhile but you know how it is, lots of missions."

"Ya I bet and what was that orange book you were reading a moment ago?" Minori asks honestly wondering. _I've been looking for some new material to read lately._

Kakashi then rushes to hide it back into his ninja pouch. "Um don't worry about that it's a book you should not read until your older okay."

_Thats a weird I just wanted to know its name?_ "Sure, well anyway how have you been doing lately."

"You know all that is confidential and that I can't tell you." Kakashi points out

"Ya well maybe one days I'll join you in the black ops and then we can discuss it."

"Maybe" Kakashi then looks away in deep thought "And your not supposed to say that out loud our names are supposed to be top secret."

_Is it really that important I mean they tattoo themselves, someone could simply see it at a bathhouse by accident?_ "Well Kakashi thanks for coming, but I've been invited to Itachi's house for dinner tonight so I should probably go find him before he leaves."

"Oh, well that sounds nice that you're finally making a friend, and the Uchiha prodigy no less."

"Ya well he is the only one here I can really consider my rival so who else should I train with?"

"You sound alot like me at your age, you know that?"

"Seemed to work for you, I mean you graduated the academy at 5 right."

"Ya and It took me the loss of both my teammates to realize how important friends were to me." Kakashi adopts a very solemn look to his face remembering Rin and Obito.

_Rin … Obito ..._ "I miss them to." Minori pauses "Do you still visit them everyday?"

"Yes I notice you do to."

"Ya … well I'll see you around, maybe we can go out to eat sometime."

"Ya we should, but Minori wait I have a present." Kakashi then reaches into his kunai holder and hands Minori a three pronged kunai.

_This …_ "Thank you Kakashi" Minori stares at his brothers famous kunai before depositing it into his pocket. "Well I'll see you around"

"Sure, take care of yourself." Kakashi says while exiting the academy grounds.

Minori then walks around the academy for a little while saying polite greetings to any parents or teachers who give their congrats on passing the academy. Minori then finally spots Itachi leaning against the large tree swing with a passive look on his face.

"Hey Itachi you ready to go."

Itachi then pushes of the tree to answer Minori "Sure just follow me it's only a 15 minute walk to the Uchiha district."

"I've actually never been to the Uchiha district before."

"Well the clan recently moved out of the village as you know."

"Ya why was that anyway?" Minori questions

"Well I really don't know myself, I asked my father before but he just told me that our clan needed more space." Itachi then stops to whisper to his friend. "I never believed him myself."

The duo sense a presence behind them, but don't physically acknowledge it and just keep moving.

Minori whispers back "You realize we are being followed right."

"Ya I noticed them do you think they are here for me or you?"

"I believe me, I know the Hokage has had people trailing me for months for whatever reason."

"Huh thats weird … well we shouldn't alert them to our presence so lets just pretend, nothings wrong."

"I never do."

XxX

(Later after Dinner at Itachi's House)

"Well my mom seemed to like you." Itachi says while throwing shuriken at a target log.

"Ya I liked her to, especially her cooking it's been a long time since I've had home cooking, usually I do the cooking or I eat out so it was nice for a change." Minori says in turn while reading his new Ninjutsu scroll courtesy of Hiruzen.

"Ya seems we were destined to be friends considering my mom and Kushina were friends themselves."

"Kushina did talk to me about meeting you before she ... you know."

"She was always so nice to me when she would come visit … by the way I'm sorry about my dad he just has not been very friendly lately to outsiders of our clan."

_I was wondering about that … kinda good knowing that, I thought it was me at first._ "Its okay I did not take it personally."

"Good well anyway, are you excited about joining a team tomorrow?" Itachi then walks over to retrieve his shuriken from the tree waiting for Minori to answer

_Hmm Tiger seal seems easy enough maybe I'll have time tonight to go practice it._

"Hey you listening over there." Itachi then throws a shuriken which sticks deep into the bench right next to where Minori was sitting.

"Your parents won't be happy about you ruining furniture you know." Minori says raising a quizzical eyebrow at Itachi's actions.

"I wanted you to answer my question and they won't notice."

"Sort of wish me and you could be together on a team but."

"But they would never let the number 1 and 2 students be on a team together, the whole idea is to match weaker students up with stronger ones to bring out their potential to work as a team." Itachi says knowingly.

"Sounds like you memorized Takuro-sensei's speech from yesterday on how the system works and how they divide us." A small smile sneaks on Minori's face at that point.

"Well it rings true so why not. But anyway I know that you don't want Anko or Hana on your team correct?"

"Correct" _Hana ... a stupid arrogant loudmouth and Anko ... a stupid useless loudmouth._

"Ya I'd say the teachers are clever enough not to put Hana and you together, seeing as how both of you topped the lists on Taijutsu."

"Ya well mine's natural, she only was their because of her clan's Jutsus." _Even with them I still can beat her, she's far too reckless in attacking and never watchs her environment._

"Well better watch what you say, seeing as how your best friend is part of a clan." Says the Uchiha with a smirk

"You know what I mean and you don't even have your Sharingan yet."

"Well I'm sure it will come in soon just you wait."

"What ever you say." Minori says still nose deep in his scroll

Silence ensues for a while as Itachi resumes his training and Minori studies his new Jutsu. Until a idea comes to Itachi's mind.

"How about another challenge?"

That got Minori's attention enough for him to put his scroll down and giving Itachi his full attention. "What do you got in mind now?"

"How about the first one to master his family's famous technique wins our 3rd challenge."

"Well you know the Hokage confiscated all of my brothers Jutsu scrolls I'd have to learn them on memory alone." Minori then thinks harder "And what Jutsu are we talking about the Rasengan or The Flying Thunder God Technique." _Ether would be insanely challenging._

"How about you master the Rasengan and I master the Sharingan, you even have a advantage on me seeing as how you cans start tonight and I still have to wait to start mastering mine."

"But I don't have access to the scroll I can only learn on memory of it alone."

"And it's not like reading a scroll will help me gain the Sharingan so seems like we are both in the same situation ... so do you accepts?"

_This could be my chance to gain my first win over Itachi and having the Rasengan would definitely give me an edge over anyone my age._ "Okay Itachi we have a deal." Minori then sticks his hand out.

Itachi then grasps it with his own "Good I will relish the chance to raise my record to 3-0." Itachi chuckles after releasing Minori's hand.

"Yah laugh while you can, just remember that after I beat you." Minori then picks the scroll back up while the sun goes down.

* * *

Hey everyone thank you all for reading the 2nd chapter of **Brother of The Yellow Flash. **Especially big thanks to anyone who Favorited it or are currently Following it, sorry if it is shorter then last chapter but I wanted to separate Minori's Prologue into 4 chapters. I have a poll open on my profile for you my readers to vote on if Minori should return during the Naruto timeline or Shippuden timeline so vote if you have a preference.

And thanks again to all of you readers out there I know this is not the best seeing as how this is my first ever attempt at a fanfiction so bear with me here and please offer any opinions you might have on my writing or the story in a review, trust me I'll appreciate it regardless of how harsh it is I've always been my own harshest critic.


	3. A Lesson To Learn

**Disclaimer: Naruto and All It's Characters Are Owned By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Brother of The Yellow Flash**

* * *

(Next Day at the Academy)

"Hello there, your Minori Namikaze correct?" Says a short looking Jōnin sitting behind the front desk of the academy.

Minori Namikaze takes a curious glance at him before nodding. "Yes my name is Minori ... can I help you?"

"No actually I'm here to help you, you are to report to classroom 304 to meet and chat with your new teammates and around 11:00 your Jōnin-sensei will be meeting you." Says the man, joyfully.

"Do you know who my sensei is?"

"No it only has the names of the students and the classrooms they are to report to, so you'll just have to meet your new sensei later today and if thats it, then their are other kids I must notify behind you." The man says while staring over Minori's shoulder.

_Hmphh It's obvious why you have this job._ "Okay then, thank you for your time." Minori peers at the line gathering and after not recognizing any of the faces he begins his journey to find classroom 304.

"HEY SHIZUNE LOOK WE ARE GONNA BE ON THE SAME TEAM, I KNEW IT!" Minori hears a piercing scream echo throughout the hallway, causing him to clutch his ears in pain. _What was that?_ Minori looks to the source of the noise and sees above the door 'Classroom 304' _Oh God just my luck, seems like Itachi was right about them matching us with lesser students._ Minori mentally composes himself before slowly nudging the door open to be greeted with one of the two people he had no desire to ever see again.

"Oh hey there Minori … are you on our team?" questions Shizune with a tinge of pink on her face.

_Oh thank god my whole team is not dead weight, at least I have Shizune._

"Oh looks like we have mister I'm better than everyone because my brother was the Yondaime Hokage on our team, right Shizune." Anko says while turning her nose up at Minori and lifting her feet onto the desk in a relaxed position.

"Anko don't be rude." Shizune says shushing Anko not wanting to cause a scene between her 2 teammates.

_Oh God it's got even worse, now Anko thinks she is able to speak to me like that … well I'll have to end this little charade here and now._ Minori then takes a couple of steps forward until he is standing directly in front of Anko. "You become rather confident lately Anko, 1st you took 4 years to just pass the academy and it took me 1 year and it took Shizune over there 2 years so you have absolutely no basis to even compare yourself to us." Minori mentally smiles knowing how angry Anko is getting at the moment. "2nd of all Anko and I both excel in our respected fields, me being a close range specialist and Shizune being a long range specialist … and if I remember, you won 10% of your sparring matches and had an accuracy rating of what was it? Oh ya 33% and you tell me that you and I are equal thats a joke, you're just the dead weight on this team." Minori then smiles arrogantly and walks to the back of the classroom to sit down before Anko could rebuttal.

"HEY WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE A JERK!" Anko says screaming while running up the walkway after Minori

"That was kinda mean Minori." Shizune chimes in

"Do you ever shut up Anko." Minori cuts in while closing his eyes and meditating.

"You are really starting to piss me off you know that." Anko spits back getting even more angry at Minori's apparent disdain and obvious contempt.

"I'm willing to work with you if you just do your part and leave me alone, I just want to get this Genin team thing over as soon as possible so I can move on to become a Chunin and after that a Jōnin, so if you have any problems with that just tell me and if not then leave me alone." Minori opens 1 eye to glare at Anko showing his seriousness. "You've already given me a headache today so just let me have some peace until our new sensei gets here, deal?"

Anko was about to speak up before closing her mouth and frowning knowing she has lost this fight, then she returns to her former seat to talk with Shizune further.

XxX

(Outside the Window)

_Hehehehe … well seems like that boy is a lot like me already, the old man was correct … but that Anko girl also seems very pliable as well I could have a apprentice in her._

XxX

(Classroom 304)

_Its been 2 hours where could our sensei be …_ Minori then opens his eyes and struggles to readjust his eyes to the artificial light in the room.

"Shizune it's been 2 hours where is our new sensei." Anko whines.

"I don't know … maybe he or she got lost on the way or maybe just lost track of the time." Shizune says back, while sharpening her senbon.

_This whole situation seems strange why would they have us get here 2 hours earlier then our sensei's? The whole point of today I thought was to meet them and …_ Minori then comes to a conclusion feeling very stupid he did not realize it earlier and then looks all around the classroom discreetly. _They wanted to see how we interact together before they make their appearance … gathering intel on us … but where are they hiding._ Minori then looks at the door. _No it would be too easy to stumble upon them._ Minori looks up at the ceiling. _Maybe but I think I would have heard at least a twitch if they were up there._ Minori then lays his eyes on the window. _Of course how original._ Minori gets up and walks over to the window and smiles at his own intelligence he then nudges the window open and sees … _No one? I can't be going crazy this has to be the point of this whole thing, it is the only conclusion that makes sense._

The door then comes swinging open to reveal a pale skinned, black haired man in the traditional Jōnin outfit. The man walks in and smiles at his Genin team with a look that frightens Minori to his core. "Hello everyone I hope I have not kept you waiting for long"

"Your … Your Orochimaru one of the legendary Sannin." Minori says nervously.

Orochimaru smiles at the brunet boy. "Yes, I see you know of me and my exploits based on that look on your face." Orochimaru laughs "But don't worry my new Genin we are on the same side."

_Minato warned me about him, I'll have to be careful around him as well._ "Sorry Orochimaru-sama it was just a little intimidating at first." Minori then respectfully bows. _On the plus side this is definitely a sensei who can help me improve._

Shizune and Anko in turn are sitting in silence watching the 2's exchange.

Orochimaru then turns to smile at the girls. "You must be Shizune right, Dan's niece." Orochimaru says while lowering his snake like gaze at Shizune.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama I am." Shizune says, obviously nervous at meeting one of the legendary Sannin.

"And you must be Anko Mitarashi."

"Yes I am sir." Anko squeeks rather shyly.

"So now that we are all acquainted you should all know that I'm your Jōnin-sensei and you will all be my students." Orochimaru scans their reactions and then continues. "I would like to start today with all of you telling me a little about yourself, likes, dislikes, and your dream for the future."

"Um okay I suppose we can do that." Anko says and after looking at Minori "How about you start mister I'm better than everyone." Anko sticks her tongue out at him.

Minori ignores Anko's attempts to taunt him and begins. "My likes are training and barbeque, my dislikes are tofu and people that are useless or traitors, my dream for the future is being one of the greatest ninja ever so I can protect Konoha and also to surpass my brother." Minori finishes quickly and without hesitation.

"Hmm so is becoming Hokage in that future then." Orochimaru questions.

"No."

Orochimaru scrunches his face up in intrigue. "Okay then how about you Shizune?"

Shizune smiles and begins. "My likes are brown rice and visiting cultural heritage spots, I guess my dislikes are pork and people who hate animals." Minori hearing the pork comment rolls his eyes unbeknownst to Shizune. "And my dream for the future is to become one of the best medical ninja's ever and to surpass Tsunade Senju." Shizune finishes starry eyed at the future life she envisions.

"You will have your work cut out for you if you hope to surpass Tsunade, my old teammate … but if I can, I will assist you in that." Orochimaru smiles kindly at Shizune and then looks to Anko signifying her to begin.

Anko then excitingly tells them. "My likes are dango and sleeping, and my dislikes are being doubted and spicy foods." Anko pauses to stare directly at Minori fiercely ."And my goal for the future is to never be underestimated and to be the most feared kunoichi ever."

Orochimaru then just stares at Anko causing her to stir in his sight. "That is a very admirable goal." Orochimaru then stands up to address his new Genin. "I suppose you would like to know about me correct?" The 3 Genin nod causing Orochimaru to continue. "My likes are creating new Jutsu's and my favorite thing to eat is eggs, my dislikes are being powerless and my least favorite foods are anything cold."

Minori himself speaks up "What is your dream or goal for the future then?"

Orochimaru smirks darkly causing the young boy to cower slightly. "My dream is to become immortal."

_That's preposterous no one can ever truly become immortal._ Minori thinks to himself

Orochimaru then beckons his Genin to stand up "Well the day is still early, how about we go take our first ever mission?"

"That sounds alright to me." Minori says smiling. My first ever mission … it's about time.

"Yay first mission." Anko screams already walking out of the classroom.

"Well lets go then." Orochimaru says while leaving the classroom flanked by Shizune and Minori

XxX

(4 Months Later)

Over the next few months since Team Orochimaru has assembled they have made a very impressive record for themselves completing 17 D-rank and 6-C rank missions.

Orochimaru has helped Minori learn Fire Style: Running Fire and Fire Style:Fist of the Flames, Itachi himself has helped Minori learn Fire Style:Fireball Jutsu which it is a coming of age Jutsu most Uchiha are required to learn if they possess a fire affinity.

Orochimaru has helped Shizune learn Earth Style Jutsu's like Earth Style: Stone Shuriken and Earth Style: Rock Shield and as a team they all invested in an arm mounted senbon launcher to gift Shizune for her birthday to her glee.

Orochimaru frankly was surprised at learning how basic Anko really is as a ninja barely possessing any Taijutsu skills and not possessing any skills at Ninjutsu so he has just been teaching her basics trying to get her caught up before introducing advanced techniques, But to try to find a place for her in their formations he has taught her a Genjutsu which induces a nauseating world spinning illusion which she puts to good use on Tora the cat.

At the moment the team is on a C-rank mission to meet with spies near the Hidden Hot Water Village.

"Okay everyone from here I will be going on my own to meet with the spy so all of you can enjoy your free time in this village." Orochimaru says smiling at his team and pointing in the horizon at a glow. "They are having a festival I believe so go and enjoy yourselves and I'll come find you later okay?"

Anko screams in excitement "Yay vacation time, I'm gonna get some dango!" Anko then starts running towards the village in a rush.

Minori passively looks at Orochimaru and then back at the village in the distance. "Are you sure sensei I would be more than happy to assist you."

Orochimaru smiles at his student. "No I'm fine go and enjoy yourself okay."

Minori then nods to Shizune and they begin walking towards the village leaving Orochimaru standing in the middle of the road. _Now that I'm alone I have time to go find this Kaguya boy supposedly he possess the Shikotsumyaku according to my sources … I will definitely need this boy for my plans_.

XxX

(Festival Grounds)

"Anko you could try to control your self a little more it's just a fair." Minori says watching Anko have her 3rd plate of dango.

"No I deserve this vacation it's about time we get a break after all the missions we have been on." Anko says while still devouring the dango.

"Well you should eat a little slower or you'll get a stomach ache." Shizune says looking concerningly at her friend.

"Well I not just gonna sit here watching you stuff your face ... I guess I'll go reserve a room for us." Minori then walks away and disappears into the crowd.

"Hey Minori wait I'm coming with you." Shizune then runs off before stopping. "Anko I'll come find you later and we can go to a hot spring okay." Shizune smiles pleasantly and runs after Minori.

_You really need to tone your crush down a little more Shizune._ Anko thinks frowning to herself "Ah well 1 more plate please." Anko says to the dango shop owner.

XxX

(1 hour and 3 more plates later)

_Oww my stomach really does hurt Shizune was right._ Anko thinks while walking down the street past other citizens and clutching her stomach. _Maybe I should go for a walk … yah that sounds good._

Anko then starts walking for towards the outlying forest and after finding a comfy looking tree she sits down and relaxes. O_h man this is the life full belly of dango and a comfy place to sleep this definitely the life._ Anko then lets out a loud yawn. _Maybe just a small nap._

XxX

(8 hours later)

Anko stirs herself awake. _Huh ... oh God how long was I sleeping._ Anko gets to her feet and looks around noticing the sun is going down. A commotion in the distance causes Anko to jump. _What was that noise … sounds like fighting._ Anko then gets into a crouching position and starts sneaking towards the noise.

"Those hunter nin sure were weak, they really thought that they could comprehend with the great Banteki of Iwa." A man nearly 7 ft then throws a man he was holding by the throat to the ground with a thump.

_Geez that guy is huge._ Anko thinks to herself praying he does not notice her. Anko looks around at all the bodies around her noticing they have Iwa headbands on. _He must be a missing nin judging by that head band of his … looks like a Iwa ninja band too, he must have cut his ties with his home village, thats why they are hunting him._

The Man, Banteki in question is dressed tan samurai pants, tan geta shoes, black handguards that extend up his forearms, and his slashed Iwa headband around his waist with no shirt showing off his scars and muscles. "Ha they really were easy maybe I should have played with them more … 4 men and barely a scratch … pathetic." The monstrous man begins laughing while wiping blood off his hands.

_I need to get out of here now_. Anko begins backing up and then a loud crunching sound emits from her back foot from a stick she just crushed. _I'm so dead._

"HEY WHO EVER IS BEHIND THAT TREE OVER THERE BETTER COME OUT!" Screams the man causing Anko to nearly wet herself.

_Okay Anko you can do this come out and talk to him and when he lets his guard down you take off running towards the village for help._ Anko swallows down her fear and walks out into the clearing with her hands up. "Sorry I interrupted your ahh … fun but I just got lost on my way back to the festival." Anko says smiling at him.

"Oh really then and I suppose a leaf ninja like you is not a hunter-ninja right." The man growls back.

_Damn I forgot to remove my headband, stupid come on Anko think next time._ Anko slowly backs away. "No sir it's true I'm only a Genin I can't be a hunter nin yet." Anko nervously laughs out.

"Ya I bet whelp today's you're unlucky day because I can't let a leaf ninja like you tell your team or Sensei that a missing ninja is near or they might decide to try to claim the bounty on me … you understand." The large man then begins cracking his knuckles and advancing toward Anko menacingly.

I_ don't have a chance to run yet if I turn my back on him he'll kill me. I need to hopefully fend him off til I get a chance to run._

Anko then grabs a handful of shuriken and tosses them at the larger man hoping to stun him, only for him to deflect them with his handguards and laughing at her efforts. _Maybe a direct approach_. Anko then pulls out a kunai and charges at Banteki. Anko uses a hook kick only for Banteki to tilt his head causing Anko to spin around and slash Banteki on the shoulder.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU CUT MY ARM!"

Banteki then punches Anko in the stomach knocking her off her feet and into the air and then knocking her away with an elbow rush causing her to gasp for air. _I've never been hit this hard before not even Minori or Orochimaru has hit this hard_. Anko vision begins to fade after his brutal hits.

"Hope you don't think I'm done yet, I already wasted my chance for fun with those other ninja's, I won't do that here."

Banteki grabs and lifts Anko by her hair and delivers 2 massive punches to her stomach causing her eyes to water. M_y body hurts so much why won't he just kill me already._ Banteki smiles at the sight of blood leaking from her mouth and tosses her at a tree causing it to crack with the force of the impact. _Please just end it, oh please God please._ Banteki cracks his neck menacingly and stands over Anko laughing.

"Oh poor girl looks like I broke some of your ribs … you know my mother told me to never hit girls, but then again I've never listened to her before." Banteki then wipes away the blood still dripping down his arm. "You know you cut me pretty deep, you could even have left a scar, thats pretty impressive for a Genin … but sadly it ends now." Banteki raises his fist over Anko preparing to finish it.

_It's almost over thank God … I guess I won't make it to that hot spring now, sorry Shizune … and I guess I'll never beat Minori either …_ Anko then fiercely stares back at Banteki to show him she's not frightened as his fist lowers towards her.

A flash then moves between them and delivers a punch to Banteki's nose breaking it and knocking him of balance in the process and then a barrage of senbon launch into his body making him scream in further pain.

_What was that?_ Anko wonders.

"You were late" Says a male voice Anko is relieved to hear.

"When I could not find you I got worried." Says a female voice Anko would know from anywhere.

Anko smiles faintly and before passing out utters. "Shizune … Minori … you're here."

The 2 Genin in question are standing in between Anko and the Giant Banteki who is cursing out in pain.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" Scream Banteki.

"And you injured my comrade, I believe you've made out better then her … for now." Minori then runs at Banteki sliding on his knees to avoid a punch and then attempts a sweep to the Giants knees hardly budging them. H_e's a big one isn't he, surprised Anko lasted as long as she could._ Minori rolls away gracefully from an overhead strike aimed at his head.

"Shizune be careful not to let him near you he's crazy strong and surprisingly fast … I'll try hold him off until you finish healing Anko, you don't need to completely heal her but make sure she does not die, I'll need your help against him." Minori says landing next to his teammate.

"Okay I'll work as fast as possible, but please don't take any unnecessary risks okay." Shizune says looking worriedly at Minori.

"I'll do my best, now hurry." Minori then runs and flips over the giant attempting to lead him away.

_If he did all this to Anko, I can only imagine what he will do now that we pissed him off._ Shizune thinks while beginning her Medical Ninjutsu on her fallen friend.

XxX

"Stop running already, you're making me even more mad." Banteki roars while chasing Minori in through the dense forest.

_This should be far enough away._ Minori stops at a forest clearing and turns to face his pursuer. "Well I suppose this is a good a spot as any, so can I ask you your name then?" Minori questions trying to buy himself some time.

"Oh the little baby Genin wishes to know who will kill him? Okay then my name is Banteki before I left Iwagakure they called me Banteki the Brute and as you will see I live up to my name." Banteki then with a surprising burst of speed plants a bone crushing punch to Minori's mouth, causing Banteki to smirk until Minori's figure poofs into a log shattering it with the punch.

"Well Banteki the Brute ... I'll tell you my name." Minori says a fair distance away standing on a tree branch. "My name is Minori Namikaze brother of the Yellow Flash, and I suppose you know that this attack on us is a declaration of war on Konoha." Minori says with his hands crossed behind his back, each hand holding 5 shuriken.

"Can't you see clearly kid, my headband has a slash through it, I'm a rogue ninja and even if I wasn't I'll end up killing all of you anyway and no one will ever know." Banteki says while approaching. "And if you are truly the Yellow Flash's brother maybe I can even find someone who would want for a ransom."

"You can try." Minori then hurls all of his shuriken and without waiting for impact forms hand seals and screams **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** launching a fireball at the Giant, Minori smiles after watching it hit him head on. _That was too easy._

Banteki then launches himself through the smoke and launches a punch at Minori causing him to dodge out of the way. "You really are cocky even for a Leaf ninja to think that would kill me." Banteki roars and continues his assault throwing punches at an alarming rate making Minori continue to dodge and spin out of the way.

Banteki sensing an opening, kicks Minori away, launching him against tree breaking some of the bark off.

_Jeez I was right he hits like an elephant._ Minori stands to his feet and looks over Banteki's shoulder and notices the bushes rustling. "That was a good strike … but it took you long enough to hit me." Minori smiles out his contempt before finishing."And you won't hit me ever again." Minori then charges at the larger man and delivers a jumping front kick under Banteki chin. Minori then spins in the air and uses a butterfly kick and punch combo to launch himself away.

Banteki still recovering from the hits does not sense Shizune appear from behind him and use **Earth Style: Stone Shuriken** causing all of the projectiles to crash into his back inflicting more damage to his already pained body. Banteki roars out "I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" and intense killer intent fills the area.

"About time you got here, he nearly broke my back with that earlier hit." Minori points out after landing next to Shizune.

"Anko was in really bad shape from those hits … I needed to stabilize her." Shizune points out never taking her eyes of Banteki who is still roaring at them in anger.

"So if it's only the 2 of us, I guess the rising horn formation will work?" Minori says crouching down in a fast and aggressive Taijutsu Style.

"Okay but be careful."

Minori then takes off running at the Giant as Banteki delivers an overhead strike, Minori dodges it by sliding on his back under Banteki's legs and kicking him in the back. Banteki spins around a tries to punch the boy out of the air only for Minori to use **Fire Style: Fist of the Flames** launching a fist shaped fireball that hits Banteki on the chest singing the skin. Banteki grunts and launches Minori away with a punch to the stomach knocking him away before he feels a stinging pain in his back remembering the other girl and her senbon.

"Well is that all you got? how disappointing." Minori says while wiping blood from his mouth.

"I'LL END YOU!" Banteki runs forward only to be triped up and notices ninja wire wrapped around his feet, _He must have wrapped it when he slid under my legs … the bastard._ "YOU PUNKS ARE REALLY ANNOYING." Banteki then slams his fist down on Minori's chest cracking the ground below him. "GOTCHA YOU LITTLE BASTARD." Only for smoke to creep up from under his fists.

"You missed again." Minori says while forming hand seals while standing in front of Shizune.

"Clever but that was pointless." Banteki points out and tries to take a step only to remember the wire wrapped around his legs. "You think ninja wire is really going to stop me." Banteki laughs out and jerks his leg free.

A loud cracking noise echoes all around the clearing. _He fell right into my trap._ Shizune thinks while watching surrounding trees come crashing down on the Giant trapping him under the logs.. _While Minori was fighting off Banteki, earlier I wrapped the ninja wire all around the trees and sawed through them leaving just enough leverage for him to pull them down._

**Fire Style: Running Fire Jutsu** Minori then starts circling around the fallen trees while fire starts spewing out from his mouth down to the timber catching it on fire and starting a massive fire cyclone to form. After hearing nothing but the crackling of the fire Minori comes to a stop next to Shizune and falls to his knees. "Thank God we finished him … that took all I had just to finish that last Jutsu." Minori smiles out.

"He was certainly a monster wasn't he?" Shizune says while wiping sweat off her brow. "But we did it didn't we."

"I don't think so." Flaming debris explode in every direction as a smoking and very bloody Banteki lunges out of the flames and cracks Minori across the face sending him across the field. "And you, you set the trap right!?" Banteki then backhands Shizune across the field as she rolls over Minori's prone body.

_I think he just broke my jaw …_ Shizune ponders while rubbing her face. _Damn he really has a strong punch._

Minori slowly rises to his feet and raises his fists to meet the Giant head on. Minori delivers a punch only for Banteki to catch his hand and lift him off of the ground. "You really had a lot of potential you know that." Banteki says inches away from Minori's face while he crushes the young Genin's hand within his own colossal grasp hearing bones crunch. "But you really should have picked a better opponent." Banteki then delivers a sharp headbutt breaking Minori's nose and then slams him on the ground like a toy.

_This can't be the end can it? _Shizune thinks in horror watching her teammate being tortured.

Banteki grins and kicks Minori in the ribs sending him careening away with the force of a elephant. Banteki grins again sadistically watching tears sliding down they young boys face. "Oh is the poor baby Genin finally realizing how over his head he is." Banteki laughs.

_It's going to end here? But how I've never even beat Itachi or had my Chunin exams?_ _How could it all end here before I've even actually prospered?_ Minori's attention is drawn to a black flash moving around Banteki's legs.

"Well enough fun … sorry to say but it's time to." Banteki is unable to finish his sentence as he is dragged under the ground up to his head by a unseen force. "WHAT IS THIS YOU LITTLE BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Banteki screams while struggling to remove himself from the dirt.

_What is this?_ Minori ponders in his head before the cause slithers by his eyes.

"It seems you've been picking on my little Genin … well can't have that now can I." Says a stern faced Pale skinned man.

"OH NO YOU … YOUR … OROCHIMARU." Says the Giant, wetting himself unbeknownst to anyone else.

"Yes and you're dead." The Snake Sannin laughs out while removing Banteki's head with Kusanagi.

_And I'm finally safe._ Minori thinks smiling before passing out.

XxX

(Later That Night)

"You realize that running off by yourself nearly killed you and the rest of your team, correct Anko." Says a stern faced Orochimaru while applying bandages to Anko's head.

"Yes Sensei, but I did not know that he was an enemy ninja, I just heard a commotion and decided to investigate." Winces Anko still clearly in pain from the beating she received earlier.

"But you should not have been separated from your team in the first place. Shizune told me they only stumbled upon you after you no showed at the spa." Orochimaru frowns down at her showing her his disappointment. "And due to your recklessness Minori and Shizune nearly died to protect you."

Anko looks over at her 2 teammates, Minori is laying down on the bed while Shizune applies bandages to his broken ribs. "Sorry guys." Anko says nearly crying in regret.

"So what were you doing anyway?' Orochimaru asks.

"Umm ... sleeping" Anko says barely above a whisper.

Orochimaru adopts a annoyed look. "You really have a lot to learn Anko." he finishes unable to hide his disappointment.

"Anko what we are trying to say is next time think about your actions before doing them, would it have really killed you to go and find us before checking up on that noise." Shizune gently points out.

Even Shizune's been hurt … and look at Minori I've never seen him in such pain. Anko thinks looking at Shizune and then her injured rival Minori. "Sorry again everybody."

"Well to better news, that ninja you all were fighting was an A-rank missing nin so that means he has a bounty on his head." Orochimaru says smiling at his Genin. "And I've decided that due to your teamwork against such a over ranked opponent I'll let each of you split his bounty between yourself."

"Thanks Sensei." Anko says hugging her sensei.

Shizune herself says nothing with a sad expression while nursing Minori,while the latter is just lying down silently staring at the ceiling.

Orochimaru stands up and stretches himself. "Well I'm going back to my room, so I guess I'll let you all get your rest and recuperate from today. And I want you to know how impressed I am by you skill and tenacity even when fighting a much stronger opponent." And with that Orochimaru leaves the room with a smile.

Anko herself turns to look at Minori who has not said one word since returning to the hotel. "Minori I want to apologize for getting you hurt … I really should have thought my actions through more."

Minori finally turns his attention to something other than the ceiling and turns to Anko. "It's okay I'm actually not mad at you, I'm just disappointed in myself after realizing how far I actually have to go in my training." Clearly downtrodden.

"You still did much better than either of us could have ever hoped to do Minori." Shizune points out while wiping his forehead with a wet cloth.

"Thank you, but that does not change the fact I still am insignificant in the grand scheme of things ya know." Minori smiles back at Shizune and rises from the bed. "Whelp I suppose I should get to bed as-well I really need the rest … so good night girls." Minori waves while leaving the room.

Both girls in turn wave their good-nights to the boy and Shizune switches the lights off to go to sleep.

"I suppose you are starting to feel better, right Anko?" Shizune asks to her childhood friend.

"Ya I am, although my head is still killing me."

"I fear you might have a concussion so when we get back to Konoha you might have to get a checkup at the hospital … well I've already decided Minori is, I'm afraid he might have some bad internal injuries."

"After you left and I started coming to again, I saw the flames and felt the impact of your battle with him." Anko says while rolling into a more comfortable position.

"Well 1 good thing has come out of this." Shizune says excitingly.

"What's that?" Anko asks.

"Well the bounty of course."

"Yeah imagine all the dango I can eat when I return home."

"Of course well goodnight." Shizune then rolls herself over to sleep.

"Yah night." Anko closes her eyes and fills her dreams full of dango and all that she can buy when she returns to Konoha.

* * *

Hey everyone sorry it's been awhile was planing to release this on Saturday but my had a issue with my computer so that kept me tied up. Anyway the fight scene was not as good as I imagined in my head but who knows I might get some more inspiration and edit it to make it better so thanks for reading and if you have any suggestions please leave a review. This also was originally supposed to be double if not triple the length so I decided to split it up to make it easier to read so expect the next chapter in a week or so. Also I have a poll open on my profile for you my readers to vote on if Minori should return during the Naruto timeline or Shippuden timeline.


	4. Always Keep Them Guessing

**Disclaimer: Naruto and All It's Characters Are Owned By ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**********Brother of The Yellow Flash**

* * *

XxX

(3 Years Later)

"Well everyone I have some important news that I know you will all appreciate." Orochimaru says to his team.

Minori Namikaze stands front and center of the group with questionable look. Minori has grown into a fine young boy of 10 years old with thick light ash brown hair that frames his face, styled like his deceased brother Minato, with a light tanned complexion and dark blue eyes that resemble more black every day. He still maintains his lean body size to his frustration. His fashion sense has improved thanks to his female companions taking him shopping every month for new clothes. He is now smartly dressed in grey shorts ending right before his knees with a light gray kunai holder strapped to his left has matching black shinobi sandals with ankle guards. Shizune's personal favorite addition is his black long sleeve shirt with the collar flipped up with a sleeveless mesh shirt under. His own personal touch is a black ninja headband tied at average length.

"Well what is it now another C-rank spy mission." Minori asks absentmindedly while meditating.

"No actually I've decided you will all be competing within this years Chunin exams."

Team Orochimaru then face faults at his statement. Anko being the first one to recover asks. "Are you serious Orochimaru-sensei … this is no trick right?"

Orochimaru chuckles at Anko's question wondering why she thinks he would lie. "Yes Anko I'm serious you will all be joining the Chunin exams next week and I expect you all to do your best."

"It's about time we do something other than these routine missions I mean how many times have we caught that dumb cat now … what 20 … maybe 30?" Minori asks

"40 by my count." Shizune says.

"Well regardless I'm confident in my abilities and I'm sure this will be easy for me." Minori says while standing up and dusting himself off. "If you ask me we should have done this years ago."

"Well I've decided you are all ready now … but perhaps maybe next year would be better if your synchronization has not improved." Orochimaru lets out a small smile hoping to rile them all up.

Anko dives at Minori trying to cover his mouth and then covers his outburst with. "Don't listen to him sensei he's in a bad mood like always." Anko nervously laughs out.

"Good, well everyone I have other things to do today and I believe you've all trained enough. So I'll be giving you all the rest of the week off to prepare for the exams ... so how about we meet the day before?" Orochimaru asks and after all of the Genin nod their heads in approval he continues. "Good so lets meet here then, and Minori meet me back here in 2 hours okay? we have some things we need to discuss."

Minori adopts on a curious look. _Wonder what this is about_. "Okay sure ... 2 hours? I guess I can do that."

Orochimaru nods his acknowledgment and shunshins away in a pile of snakes.

XxX

(2 Days Later)

"Well do you really think you're up to the challenge?"

Minori annoyingly looks up from his lunch."Do you really think there anyone in this village who could hope to match up to me at this level?"

"Well Itachi Uchiha comes to mind." Minori's silver haired lunch mate states back.

Minori chuckles back. "Good point I almost forgot that he was taking it this year as well." Minori smiles out in anticipation.

"Well think you have a chance to win?" The cyclops Jonin asks back already knowing Minori's response.

"Do you have to even ask?" Minori says back. "Well anyway Kakashi any interesting things happen to you lately?"

Kakashi adopts an inquisitive look and then after a short pause says back. "No not really basically just standard operations for a Jonin." Kakashi says back with a knowing look to Minori knowing that he can't talk about his Anbu missions in the open like this.

"Well looks who it is." Says a black haired Jonin with a limp cigarette.

"Hey their Asuma what's up." Kakashi says back.

Minori nods a hello to the Asuma.

"Hey there kid, you taking the Chunin exams this year?" Asuma asks with a kind smile, while lighting a new cigarette.

"Ya I am, me and Kakashi were just speaking about that."

"Good, to be honest I'm surprised you are not a Chunin already, most teachers that you had told me you were at that level in the academy." Asuma says while gesturing to a waiter to serve him.

"Well Orochimaru-sensei thought that I and my teammates were not ready." Minori says sarcastically while slurping down his tea.

"Ya well there's more to being a Chunin than individual skill you know." Kakashi points out while staring absentmindedly out the window.

"Well on to other news, did you finally confess to Kurenai yet." Minori laughs out while wiggling his pinkie.

That little outburst caused Asuma to nearly swallow his cigarette in surprise. "Hey don't just say that out loud and anyway how did you know, I've only told Kakashi and Guy?" Asuma then stares at Kakashi for an explanation.

"Well I guess it just slipped out, I must have run out of things to talk about … sorry." Kakashi says rubbing the back of his head.

"Just imagine that, Asuma and 'the Ice Queen Of Konoha Kurenai'." Minori says while struggling to hold back a laugh.

"Ya ya ya just don't start spewing that all around town okay?"

"Sure sure …" Minori drops some ryo on the table to pay for his share and stands up at the head of the table."Well guys I've got some other business to attend to so see you all later."

"Good luck in the Chunin Exams." Kakashi adds casually, while flipping through his orange book.

"Ya and remember to work as a team." Asuma adds.

Minori smiles to himself and throws a thumbs up to the Jonin as he leaves the restaurant. After walking out of the front door he is almost bowled over by a rather chubby boy and a black haired boy with his hair pinned up high.

"Hey watch where you're going." Minori shouts causing the two children to halt.

"Hey Choji you almost ran that guy over." The other boy says.

"Oh sorry sir." The chubby boy says nervously.

"HEY CHOJI STOP DISTRACTING PATRONS." Choza Akimichi screams while coming out from the backroom of the restaurant.

"Sorry about that sir." Choji says while respectfully bowing his head.

_Hes obviously nervous_. "Its okay just watch where you are going next time okay." Minori says and throws a friendly smile at the 2 boys.

"Oh it's you Minori, hows it been going, my wife did not even tell me you were here." Choza walks over a pats the young Genin heavily on the back with a chuckle.

"Very good sir but if you can excuse me I have to be somewhere else." Minori then respectfully bows to the older man.

"Oh of course well Choji, Shikamaru next time be more mindful of your surroundings some people could take offence to being bumped into." Choza says patiently.

"Troublesome." says the boy under his breath that Minori heard Choza call Shikamaru.

"Yes pa." Choji says while never taking his eye sight off the ground.

"Well, see ya again Choza." Minori says while throwing a wave over his shoulders and walking away.

_Hmm I see the Anbu are still following me … you still don't trust me old man … well I was hoping to practice the **Rasengan** today but I suppose that's out of the question, maybe I should just go visit the Itachi._ Minori then peers casually around pretending to be interested in the shops. Then after noticing the two Anbu trying to hide decides to just keep walking to the Uchiha district.

XxX

(Uchiha District)

Minori keeps a casual pace as to not alert any followers but he does notice a few rather hostile stares come from some of the Uchiha. _Strange ... why are they staring at me like that? Do they think I'm a thief … no I've been coming here almost every month for years now … I'll have to ask Itachi some time._ Minori trys to act oblivious to their stares as he stops at a rice cracker shop he usually frequents.

"Hello their Mam." Minori says to the kindly old lady.

"Oh hello Minori here to see Itachi?"

"Yes and to get some of your delicious rice crackers." Minori says while counting out his ryo.

"Oh you flatter me, so same size serving as usual?"

"Yes please." Minori says after dropping the money on her counter and gazing around the marketplace. _Seems like that showed them I mean no harm … but some are still watching._

"Here you go Minori." The old women hands him a bag filled with fresh rice crackers.

Minori picks the bag up and pops a cracker in his mouth. "Thank you they are delicious as always." Minori respectfully bows and continues onwards to the head Uchiha family compound ignoring the looks other people are throwing his way.

_Hey there's Mikoto and Sasuke._ Minori sees them leaving the house together with Sasuke bouncing for joy for some reason.

"Hello there Minori, here to see Itachi?" Mikoto, Sasuke and Itachi's Mother says while giving her sons best friend a very friendly smile.

"Ya I am." Minori says while returning her smile with one of his own and drops to a knee in front of Sasuke.

"Hey Minori!" Sasuke says excitingly while hopping up and down.

"Well where are you two going today, I suspect whatever it is it's good for you Sasuke." Minori smiles down at the raven haired Uchiha boy.

"Mom and Dad decided that today I could start practicing kunai and shuriken training today." Sasuke states and then forms a ninja pose trying to show off and eliciting a smile from Mikoto and Minori.

"Well, what are you now six?" Sasuke nods. "That's around the same time I started taking my training seriously as well." Minori states.

"Well Minori we need to get going, so Sasuke say goodbye." Mikoto gently says.

"Bye Minori." Sasuke says while practically skipping off to the marketplace.

"Maybe I can help you some time as well." Minori points out to Sasuke and waves a goodbye to Mikoto. Minori then unlatches the gate that surrounds the house and circles around it to their back yard. Minori is then greeted to the sight of Itachi and a taller short haired man with the Uchiha symbol emblazoned on his back talking.

"Hey Itachi." Minori waves absentmindedly and sits down to begin eating his snack.

The older Uchiha turns to face Minori and smiles at him. "Hello Minori long time no see."

Minori smiles back. "Hey their Shisui I did not even recognize you."

Itachi walks over and sits down next to his childhood rival and reaches for a rice cracker. "So Minori what brings you here today."

"Well I'm sure both of you know why." Minori points out looking up to match Itachi's black eyes.

Shisui knowingly smiles. "Ya you got bored so decided to come hang out right." Shisui laughs out while leaning against the house.

"So Shisui, I heard that people have started giving you the moniker of 'Shisui of the Body Flicker' what's that all about?" Minori asks.

Shisui lets out small chuckle. "You know how people just love to talk, they are all just mystified by how fast I move."

"Is that so? Well then maybe one day you and I will have to see which one of us is faster." Minori says challengingly.

"I would like that, but first you should become a Chunin at least, because well, no offence but I don't think you would be able to match me at your current strength." Shisui points out carefully as to not hurt Minori's feelings.

Minori grabs another handful of crackers and breathes in heavily. P_ower … powerful enough to beat anybody that could attempt to challenge me … instant power that I only need to take._ "I suppose you are right but anyway, Itachi I came here to talk to you about the coming Chunin exams."

A small smile creeps on Itachi's face. "I was wondering when you would bring it up."

"Just answer the question."

"Me and my team are planning to enter." Itachi then stands up and dusts the crumbs from his clothes.

Minori adopts a questionable look. "Well this seems like fate, just imagine it me and you in the finals … you the 'Uchiha Prodigy' and me the 'Namikaze Genius' and after a long and arduous fight I defeat you with the Rasengan.

That last part of Minori's statement caused Shisui to almost fall over. "You've learned the Rasengan?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Minori answers back while looking proud of himself.

"If you did master it then you've won our bet you realize." Itachi points out.

"Well I believe we should wait until the Chunin exams to bring out our A games ya know." Minori states.

"I agree purely for the image of our classmates and teachers expressions." Itachi then chuckles at that image.

Shisui then starts walking towards the gate and then screams back at the two boys. "I'll see you guys around and good luck in your Chunin Exams."

After the boys throw back their farewells to Shisui, Itachi speaks up. "Do you want to stay for dinner, Minori?"

Minori looks at the ground in thought and then finally shrugs his shoulders. "Sure if your parents don't mind it's easier to not have to make my own food ya know."

"Sure, well lets go inside I'm getting a little thirsty." Itachi says and gestures Minori to follow him in the house.

XxX

(5 Days Later)

"Hurry up Anko we are supposed to be there in 5 minutes." Minori angrily spits out.

Anko who was trailing behind wipes her eyes and runs up to keep pace with her squadmates. "I'm just really tired, I couldn't get much sleep last night, I was just too excited."

"Well you can't let that impede our teams progress today, after all today is a writing section and that is not exactly your specialty and you are the key piece." Shizune says sternly showing Anko how serious this is to her.

"Of course I'm all ready to go, especially after the pep talk sensei gave us yesterday … believe me I'm ready!" Anko thrust her fist out excitingly.

A rare smile breaks on Minori's face in the presence of his team and he adds. "Good and if everything goes as planned we will pass this 1st part easily and then we can move on to the team battles after, which I believe no one in this village our age can actually match us on." Shizune and Anko nod their agreement. "Well looks like we are here so lets go meet our opponents." Minori finishes while walking into the schoolyard.

"Or victims you mean." Anko chuckles out.

Minori flanked by his female teammates enters into the school and after climbing two sets of stairs they see a crowd of Genin standing around a door being guarded by two other Genin. "That door says 301 but this only the second floor … hmm clever use of Genjutsu." Shizune points out as the 3 keep ascending the stairs and ignore the commotion.

"Well how dumb could they be to fall for that." Anko says while casually rubbing the back of her head.

_Such a Baka, I bet you had no idea … well whatever I guess as long as Shizune and I are here you don't need to worry about that._ "Well looks like we found our destination … are you all ready?" Minori asks.

"I'm ready." Shizune says with determination.

"Well you know I'm always ready." Anko chimes in.

"Lets go then." Minori smiles and mentally composes himself before opening the doors in front of him only to be greeted by the sight of 50 or so teams. W_ell seems like we are not the only ones who saw through the Genjutsu_. Minori wordlessly motions his companions to follow him to the front corner of the classroom and they take a seat and while looking around and sizing up the competition Minori is pleased to see that some of the Genin recognize him and are whispering amongst themselves.

"Well look who it is 'The Dead Last Dango Girl', 'Shizune Plain', and 'Mr. Superiority Complex' I'm surprised to see such shoddy ninjas as yourselves are here." Hana Inuzuka tauntingly says to the trio.

Minori unable to hide his contempt delivers a sharp glare of disdain and finishes with. "Hana Inuzuka still jealous as ever huh."

"Me jealous of you? I'm part of one of the most important clans in Konoha you know." Hana spits back at Minori.

Minori just about to retort is interrupted by Anko screaming "I would watch what I say 'Dog Girl' … you know I always wanted to ask, is it true that you and your pets share fleas together to bond?"

The anger on Hana's face would have peeled paint but for Anko she was used to it so it had no effect. "I'll kill you for that!"

"Hana we can't fight here remember." Yugao points out. Yugao is Hana's teammate and is by far the more reasonable one of the duo in Minori's opinion.

"That reminds me, this is your 3rd time taking the Chunin Exams right?" Minori points out knowing it will generate a rise out of the quick tempered Inuzuka.

"Ya it is and do you know what that means?" Hana asks still seething.

"That you are not cut out to be anything but a dog walker." Shizune says while shooting daggers from her eyes at Hana due to the earlier comment Hana made.

Hana nearly growling at the trio spits back. "No it means I have experience and that I will have a edge over first year's like you."

"I don't know about you having a advantage in a fight, but I do know that your breath is enough to knock me out." Anko says while sarcastically plugging her nose.

Hana nearly explodes with anger and would have probably struck Anko if not for Yugao pulling her away. Anko can't stop laughing at the situation knowing she won that fight and sticks her tongue out tauntingly.

Suddenly all eyes in the room are drawn to a certain Uchiha who everyone ether is relishing the chance to fight or scared to fight walks in with his two teammates. Itachi after surveying the room smiles as his sight lands on Team Orochimaru.

Minori smiles at his rival and motions for him to join them.

"Hello Minori, Anko, Shizune." Itachi says while standing in front of them with his two teammates.

"Hey Itachi glad to see you made it, for a little while I was worried they tricked you with the door trick." Minori states and after looking at the other two boys finishes with. "Hey Tadao, Kosaku glad to see you two are well."

Tadao and Kosaku both offer their hellos to the other team before Itachi smiles and continues with. "Well seems like this year will be a very small Chunin Exam."

Shizune adds in "Well what can you expect this one is only open to leaf ninja, usually we have ninja's from other villages competing."

"Yah are village's relations could be a little stronger in the world, but for now it just means that there's less competition for us to beat." Minori finishes.

"And all those dumb kids still fooled by that door downstairs." Anko brings up again nervously.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Screams a man with wavy hair in a short ponytail, causing a hush to fall over the whole room. "Yokaze is my name and I will be the proctor for the written exam," After taking a short pause to let that sink in he continues. "I would like you to all take a number from my assistant here." Another man appears next to Yokaze holding a basket. "After you receive your number, find your seat and be quiet."

_They are trying to separate each of us from our teammates so we can't help each other … well what a juvenile way to to cheat, anybody would get caught by just looking at his neighbor's paper like a idiot._" Minori like the rest of the class walks up to retrieve his number and after offering a polite smile to the assistant reads the slip of paper. 148_ hmm so I'm right in the back of the class good so I can observe everyone else to learn their methods._ Minori takes his seat and gazes at Yokaze to listen to his next instructions. _Yokaze has a sword slung over his back must be a Kenjutsu specialist._

"Okay the rules are stated as this, the test is comprised of 20 questions each, all of your tests are different, but each test draws from the same well of 100 different questions … so before you even think about cheating remember that the person next to you might not even have the same questions as you." Most people by the time he closed his mouth had already nearly passed out realizing that cheating on the person next to them would be impossible or an impractical risk.

"Oh man I'm going to fail for sure, these questions are going to be incredibly difficult." A bespectacled boy sitting next to Minori says just above a whisper.

Minori not taking his eyes off Yokaze whispers back. "Written exams are not your speciality huh."

"Well I like to think I'm better than average, but I've heard a rumor that these questions are impossible for us to answer." The boy says back while wiping off his glasses.

Minori now clearly puzzled asks back. "Why would they give us questions we should not be able to answer?"

"And to be sure none of you attempt to cheat." Yokaze states while puffs of smoke erupt around the edges of the room. "These Chunin will be watching you to make sure you don't cheat." On cue the smoke fades to reveal Chunin all armed with pads of paper with smiles directed at the Genin.

Minori's neighbor whispers discreetly. "They want us to cheat without being caught."

"You all have exactly an hour to finish your tests and at the end any teams left will have a choice to answer the bonus question so begin."

The sounds of papers slipping echo's through the room and furious writing noises begin emitting throughout the room. _A rope rests on two platforms which are both inclined at an angle µ (which you are free to pick), as shown. The rope has uniform mass density, and its coeﬃcient of friction with the platforms is 1. The system has left-right symmetry. What is the largest possible fraction of the rope that does not touch the platforms? What angle µ allows this maximum value? Show your work. Minori instantly flinches at the difficulty of the problem. This problem is way out of any reasonable expectations for a ninja to know at our level_. Minori shoots a quick glance at Anko in the front of the class. _Oh man Anko could never solve a problem like this in a million years._ A quick smirk finds it's way to Minori face.

Minori's bespeckled neighbor quickly whispers over. "What are your smiling about that problem you have is insane."

_Good thing we planned for difficult questions in a scenario like this._ Minori then looks down at his shirt to acknowledge a rustling beneath his clothes. A small snake slithers it's way up his body stopping right before his collar and begins whispering. _Orochimaru warned us that we should find a way to discreetly cheat just in case the problems are difficult for u_s. _Shizune's suggestion that Anko summon four snakes to help us communicate was brilliant. _Minori struggles to contain his mirth at seeing a snake crawl peek it's head over the Proctors table and begin eyeing the answer sheet.

After around 30 minutes of the snakes communicating between each other and feeding info to Team Orochimaru and a couple of teams being disqualified for cheating a loud crash emits from the front of the room drawing massive attention.

Yokaze stands at the front of the room clutching one of Anko's snakes by the head preventing it from biting. "I see one of you decided to cheat straight from the source." Yokaze chuckles to himself. "Well I applaud you on your daringness but I caught you … and if I remember only one student here can use snake summons." Yokaze's sight drops on Anko. "Anko Mitarashi please leave now."

Anko instantly jumped to her feet ready to tear Yokaze a new one for kicking her out before Shizune speaks up. "Anko please don't make it worse for yourself." Shizune says sternly.

"But … but I" Anko stammers.

"You got caught please don't embarrass sensei by causing a problem."

Anko looks to Minori hoping for his intervention regardless of the futility of that and after his inaction drops her eyes to the floor and slumps her shoulders over in defeat, before walking out of the classroom.

Minori returns his eyes to his paper now forced to finish without assistance. _Sorry Anko maybe next time._

"Was that your teammate?" The boy to Minori's left whispers.

Minori nods his approval while trying to find a solution for his next problem. Minori throws a discreet glance to Itachi noticing him and his whole team still in attendance. _You just never stop impressing huh Itachi._ Minori lets out a slight chuckle and continues on.

XxX

(30 Minutes Later)

"Writing utensils down!" Yokaze screams making a few Genin jump slightly.

By the end of the hour only 36 teams remained and most teams besides Itachi's and Hana's teams lacking a member or more.

Minori lets his relief be known with a sigh. _Thank God it's over, that was intense._

"So now it is time to begin the bonus question I assume you are all ready?" Yokaze asks pausing for people to give their consent.

"What type of bonus is this? we just took the test so is it like a makeup question to gain points or what?" Hana screams out clearly annoyed by all the writing.

_Damn dogs … she would never had made it through the writing exam without them._

"I was just about to get to that … as you will notice some teams are already completely gone while others are missing a member or two." Yokaze states. Some members of the class look around, spotting and remembering the faces to know who lost a teammate. "Well this question if you choose to take it will allow you to gain your whole team back, even members disqualified for cheating …" Yokaze pauses to give some Genin a chance to get excited before finishing.

_That question must be really hard if the reward is a full team. This kid next to me lost both his teammates so I bet he will be taking the question._

Yokaze smiles at their excitement. "But if you get the question wrong you and your remaining teammate will also eliminated from this exam." Several of the Genin's faces instantly lose their color, all deeply thinking hard about this risk. Yokaze's smile deepens. "Choices, choices ... on one hand you can skip the question and save yourselves on the other hand you can risk it all to have a full team for the next part of the exam."

Some moments pass before everyone besides Itachi' team and Hana Inuzuka's team.

Shizune looks back at Minori with a downtrodden look knowing that she can't raise her hand and be detrimental to Minori's chances at being promoted. After staring deep into his eyes she begins get up to leave.

"Wait … I would like to stay for the question as well." Minori states causing a smile to erupt on Shizune's face.

Yokaze himself can't help but smile. "Okay everyone who does not wish to take the bonus question may leave."

A few moments pass while the two teams file out. Minori smiles at the boy next to him. "Sticking together for your team right."

The boy smiles back through the glare coming off his glasses. "Well I would not stand much of a chance in a one on three fight so I need them, there is no choice."

"Well everyone are you ready for the next question …" Yokaze asks and after everyone nods he continues. "What village do you serve?"

_What thats the question the infamous question he was warning us about._ "Sir that's the-" "No talking!" Tokaze screams silencing Minori.

After three seconds everyone writes down Konoha and brings their papers to Yokaze and then take their seats again.

"Well everyone you pass congrats." Yokaze says happily as nearly everyone face faults.

"You did not even read our other answers!" Minori screams clearly confused.

"The former questions did not matter the whole objective was to not be caught cheating." Yokaze proudly says.

_Are you kidding me all my hard calculations at the end were all for nothing they just wanted to see if they could catch us cheating. _Minori continues. "So you made all this fuss about cheating just to teach us that we can't always believe what we are told and to always question are surroundings." Minori is clearly getting angry at all this effort that was placed into tricking them.

"No that was not all, we wanted to also see which of you here would also risk everything to save a teammate and for all of you that are left and did not take the easy way out I wish to say that I'm proud of you all." Yokaze finishes.

_It was all to test our mindsets, not our general knowledge in academics … clever._ Minori is snapped out of his daze by Shizune nearly tackling him with a hug "We passed the written exam I'm so excited … and I can't believe you risked getting kicked out for Anko … oh Minori I'm so happy.

"All of you that remained for your teammates, they have been held up and will be meeting you out front. Oh and your all expected to meet at the Forty Fourth training ground in two hours so be prepared and good luck." And with that Tokaze and all of the Chunin helpers shunshin away.

Minori notices the ash gray haired boy he was sitting next to begin to leave so he shouts. "HEY YOU!"

The boy in question stops and with a friendly smile asks. "Hmm can I help you."

Minori takes a few steps closer to the boy now noticing the height difference and the boys onyx eyes. "My name is Minori Namikaze." and after stretching his hand out says. "I would like to know your name as well."

The bespectacled boy smiles kindly and grasps his hand. "My name … my name is Kabuto Yakushi."

Minori lets out a smile. "Well Kabuto Yakushi I suppose we'll meet again in the next round."

Kabuto releases his grip. "Well after hearing what you can do I hope you lose to someone else before we have to fight." Kabuto nervously laughs out.

"Maybe, well good luck in the next round."

"You too and ... Shizune right? Good luck to you as well." With that Kabuto walks out of the door to find his teammates.

"Well Minori lets go find Anko." Shizune says

Minori nods his approval and they leave the classroom together.

XxX

"Well Sarutobi-sensei I must say I'm impressed I didn't think Minori would actually sacrifice his chance to advance for Anko." Orochimaru says while peering into a crystal sphere.

"I must say he is becoming more like Minato everyday and I must also congratulate you on how well you've trained them." Hiruzen says and then takes a deep puff off his pipe.

"Thank you sensei I must say they are all very strong students and very easy to teach." Orochimaru says and then turns towards the door.

"Well do you think they have a chance of passing?" Hiruzen asks.

Orochimaru pauses in mid stride before continuing. "Yes I believe each of them could pass and more so I believe Shizune and Minori are already at a high Chunin level."

Hiruzen removes his pipe from his mouth. "Do you think I should let Minori have more freedom to learn more advanced jutsu?"

Orochimaru smirks. "Yes I believe he should never been restricted in the first place and If I may, I would suggest he be given all of them back … under my supervision of course." Orochimaru eyes suddenly darken with a evil gleam.

Hiruzen gives Orochimaru a long and hard stare continues. "I will think about it ... thank you for visiting today."

"Of course sensei." With that Orochimaru quietly leaves Hiruzen to his thoughts.

* * *

Hey everyone It's been a little while huh, well here is the fourth chapter, I've been reading and watching up on my Naruto lately to try to get more of a grasp on the cannon back story of that time, so it's taken me a little while to continue but I'm back. Next chapter will be part two of the Chunin Exams so lots of fighting and if you are wondering how it will work I'm modeling it off of what I can gather on Kakashi's chunin exams with the whole team battle thing as it looked really interesting in the manga seeing all of the adult characters as children but I still don't understand why it looked like Guy, Ebisu, and Genma had their sensei with them during the forest of death stage if you have an idea or anything feel free to share it because I'm racking my brain here trying to fit that in or just ignore it. Leave a comment if you have questions or just want to add a suggestion to me or for this story. I have a poll open on my profile for you my readers to vote on if Minori should return during the Naruto timeline or Shippuden timeline so vote if you want.

Recently got a pm saying that I've already made a mary-stu character out of Minori ... personally I don't think so after rereading my notes and rough drafts I think that I have kept him a imperfect character please if anyone out there reading this thinks I need to scale Minori back please tell me thank you in advance.


	5. The Forest

**Disclaimer: Naruto and All It's Characters Are Owned By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Brother of The Yellow Flash**

* * *

XxX

(Outside the Academy)

"Hey Anko." Shizune screams while running up to her childhood friend. "Did you hear that you can still compete?"

Anko nods her approval. "Ya it was really weird, at first I was just walking out of the school and then some Chunin stopped me and told me that I could still compete if my teammates were willing to risk their shot at advancing." Anko throws a glance at Minori before continuing. "I honestly did not think either of you would ... no offence Shizune." Anko takes a couple steps closer to Minori before jumping at him with a hug, catching him off guard. "And you, you big softy, for all your big talk you really do care."

Minori develops a slight tinge of pink before recovering with. "Don't be silly I just assessed our chances in a two on three situation in the next round … and if you really think about it, that was the only sensible choice."

Anko lets her grin show to the world at this point "Oh sure whatever you say." Anko releases Minori from her grip to his relief. "So what happened at the end, did he just come out with his whole ploy."

"Ya he told us he wanted to assess how many of us would be willing to sacrifice ourselves and our chances to advance." Shizune answers.

"Rather lame if you ask me." Minori spits out.

"So the second proctor is just going to meet us, right?" Anko asks.

"Apparently he or she will be meeting us in two hours at the 44th training ground." Minori after relaying that information starts walking out of the school grounds.

Shizune screams out to him. "HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

Minori without turning back tells them. "I'm gonna go get prepared, so I'll just meet you all in a half hour … and Anko, don't be late."

"Well thats not a bad idea, especially because our next round is a team battle segment ... so we really should go and get prepared." Shizune points out.

"Ya I guess … but anyway back to the Proctor situation … did nothing actually exciting happen?" Anko pauses for Shizune's reply and after receiving a shake of the head continues. "So this Proctor does not even have the courtesy to meet us here? They just expect us to find our way there … I mean if it was up to me I would make the whole process a little more exciting you know? I mean we just passed part one." Anko then beckons Shizune to start following her.

"Well what would you have them do, come flying through a window while waving banners?" Shizune jokingly asks.

Anko shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know but just something better than hey come to this location at so and so."

"I don't see the problem, but on to more important matters, are you ready for this?" Shizune asks.

Anko pauses in mid stride and stares at a confused Shizune before exploding with. "Of course I'm ready, this is my chance to show everyone who doubted me back in the academy that I'm not the same old slacker that could not even answer the simplest of questions." Anko jumps into a hero pose with fire blazing in her eyes before exclaiming. "Watch me Shizune, this year I'm going to show everyone up … even Minori ... because this year ... I'm going to win the Chunin Exams."

Shizune lets her smile show through at this point. "Anko … I'm 100% behind you on this … so win. Win and show everyone that regardless of who you are or what you are born with, that hard work and determination trumps natural skill."

Anko nearly crying at that point tells her friend. "Shizune I won't be happy unless me and you are both facing off in the finals together ... so how about it, how about we show Minori that he is not the only gem on this team?"

Shizune smiles at her friends determination and nods her head in agreement.

Anko wipes her eyes of any remaining tears and then screams for anyone in Konoha to hear. "LETS DO THIS."

Shizune smiles at all of the pedestrians looking strangely at the pair and waves her farewell to Anko to go prepare herself for the second round.

Well maybe I should go get a snack to get my strength back up to prepare, ya just one plate of dango … or maybe two and some sweet red bean soup to wash it down, ya that sounds perfect." Anko thinks before running off towards to the nearest Dango shop.

XxX

Minori after leaving his teammates, begins to head home and get any ninja tools he thinks he will need.

_Hmm team battle in the 44th training ground … if I remember correctly Orochimaru once told us that it has been coined 'The Forest of Death' , well I'm not scared of some dumb forest._ Minori lets himself into his home and gives a passing glance to a picture hanging on the wall of Minato, Kushina, and himself on his fifth birthday when he was dressed in fine clothing to go pray at a shrine for good health. H_mm maybe I should have prayed to not lose my family … Minori then cracks a smile at his own dark humor._

Minori grabs a second pouch from his room and straps it to his lower back tightly so it doesn't restrict his movements and then gathers an assortment of extra kunai, shuriken, two smoke bombs, and some recently acquired paper bombs. U_ntil I master that Jutsu I still need these damn paper bombs …_ Minori pops open a secret compartment he found nearly a year ago under the kitchen table and grabs the two scrolls he had found hidden under the floorboards and after a few thoughtful seconds puts one of the scrolls back and stashes the other in his pouch. _Wouldn't that Old Man or Orochimaru just love to get their hands on that scroll … to bad thats my brothers legacy ... and if it's his legacy it's also mine. They took enough of the information he left me already._ Minori gets up to look in his cupboard and after noticing a lack of food pills decides that he is ready to go as soon as he buys more. S_econd stage here I come and who ever I'm facing watch out._ Minori chuckles after closing the door to his house.

XxX

(Forest of Death)

Minori and Shizune meet up with the other remaining competitors of the exams, all waiting around a booth near an entrance to the forest. Minori leans over to Shizune and whispers. "Where is that airhead she has two minutes to get here before the proctor?"

Shizune nervously digs at the dirt with her foot before saying back. "I … I don't know she sounded 100% confident about not only competing but winning, she has to be on her way right now" _She needs to get here soon though, come on Anko you can't let us and yourself down now._

Two minutes pass of relative peace and then in a whirlwind of leaves a composed looking man wearing his headband as bandana appears holding a clipboard. "Hello everyone and welcome to the second stage of the Chunin Exams I will be your proctor for this stage …" The man pauses and takes a curious glance around at the attendees. "You may call me Io."

_This one seems even more unimpressive than the last guy._ Minori then looks in the direction of the town hoping to see his tardy teammate bounding down the path and to his displeasure she is still no where to be seen.

"This second stage will be a team vs. team battle format as some of you know. We have placed numbers at that booth over there and one member of your team must go and retrieve the number and depending on your number you will be matched up against another team."

Hana Inuzuka then asks. "What do you mean, when you say we will be matched up against another team?"

"I was just getting to that, what I mean is ... say you draw the number one for your team ... and another team draws a two then you are matched up." Io says and then points at Itachi's team and Kabuto's team. "Each team will be given a scroll, one heaven or one earth and you will need both to gain access to the tower, so say those two teams are matched up, well then when you are let into your gate you are required to go and find that team and fight to the death if need be to retrieve the scroll they possess."

A eruption of chatter soon fills the area as teams start debating how many variables could happen in this situation and then one boy asks. "What if we run into other teams to we just ignore them?"

Io still emotionless answers. "I'm happy you asked, if you run into any other team we expect you to engage them like hostiles at your discretion of course."

A kunoichi then asks. "What if we lose our scroll. Are we then forced to leave the arena?"

"No if you engage with your specific opponent and lose but are still able to compete, then you may go and find another team and take their scroll and if you do you must battle their opponent for their scroll." The Proctor answers

The kunoichi speaks up again. "But how will we know who their opponents are?"

"Another good question, well it's very simple you see." Io then holds up two scrolls and points to a number that is displayed on both of them. "As you can see the two teams paired will receive a heaven or earth scroll that will have corresponding number."

_So we will have to almost attack teams at random, just to have a chance to compete in the chance we lose our original scroll. So seems like the safest bet would be to win at all costs against our original opponents._ Minori ponders and then looks around again hoping to see Anko only to be disappointed again. _Damn it, our chances are not good in a two on three fight ... we need Anko._

"Okay then if you are all ready to begin, then please in a orderly fashion send up one member from your team to take a number." Io then with a clap of his hands opens the booth revealing a basket filled with numbers next to a bucket filled with scrolls.

"I'll go grab one okay?" Minori asks, Shizune gives her approval with a nod while clearly distressed at their missing teammate.

Minori goes up to the booth and reaches down deep to the bottom before pulling a slip of paper out. _Number one ... well of course that only fits._

After a couple of uneventful minutes of people drawing numbers, Io speaks up. "I almost forgot, their should be doors marked with your teams name on the central tower so after you complete the second stage just wait for instructions there." Io waits for everyone's approving nods and then asks for number one to speak up.

Minori raises his hand. "That's us, we're number one."

Io nods his approval and hands them an earth scroll. "Your gate is the one right in front of us so just wait here … and you're 'Team Orochimaru' correct." Minori nods. "Good, okay now number two .. please step forward."

A gray haired boy raises his hand and in a confident voice says. "That would be us."

Io raises an eyebrow and then writes on his clipboard before asking. "Your Kabuto correct."

Kabuto re-adjusts his glasses and nods. "Do you need my team's name?"

Io shakes his head. "No I got it and here's your scroll." Io tosses it into Kabuto's waiting hands.

So me and him already … well must be his bad luck … oh well, it won't mean anything unless Anko gets here … but where could she be?"

XxX

(Half An Hour Earlier)

"Hana do we really have to do this, couldn't we have just beat them fairly later?" Yugao complains.

Hana Inuzuka and her friend Yugao are casually walking down the street with the former tossing up and catching a wallet. "Yes we do, this is just payback, you heard what the 'Dead Last Dango Girl' called me earlier so this is just fair comeuppance if you ask me."

"But how will she pay for her food? She just ordered five plates of Dango when we stole it?" Yugao complains.

Hana lets a laugh. "I don't really care."

XxX

(4 ½ Hours later)

_Oh man, I hope they didn't start without me! Anko thinks while running down the path towards the training grounds. What could have happened? I know I had my money on me! Where did it go? That was so embarrassing I had to wash dishes to pay him back for the food I ate … I can never go to that shop again._ Anko spots two figures standing in the distance.

Minori's eye is twitching in annoyance and Shizune is in a rather bored daze. Anko comes toward them with a skidding halt and with her biggest smile says, "Hey guys, thanks for waiting. Are you ready to start?" Anko lets out a nervous laugh hoping to defuse the situation.

Minori lets out a blood curdling scream and a point. "YOU DAMN IDIOT! WHY ARE YOU SO LATE? DO YOU CARE ABOUT ANYTHING OTHER THAN YOURSELF?"

"Sorry but I decided to get a bite to eat at a Dango Shop before coming here, and when I was ready to pay for my food … well wouldn't cha know my wallet was missing." Anko lets another nervous laugh and begins heading towards the gate.

Minori skids in front of her, blocking her path. "FIRST OF ALL, WHY DID YOU GO AND EAT DANGO BEFORE WE GOT READY TO FIGHT? SECOND OF ALL, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"

Anko then scratches the back of her head and answers. "Well it's my favorite snack, and I was so late because he made me wash dishes to pay for the food I ate."

Minori lets out a breath of air and asks. "How did washing dishes make you four hours late?"

Anko laughs out again. "Well I had to pay him back for eight servings."

Minori face faults at that remark. Shizune then attempts to chide Anko with. "Anko not only did you go eat Dango before a mission, you ate eight plates … what happened to winning?"

Anko whines. "But you know Dango is my favorite. I thought it would help me calm my nerves."

Minori finally recovers and yells back. "Your stupidity amazes me you know that? Thanks to you, we have already given our opponents an edge over us" Minori says while before angrily stomping off into the forest.

Shizune gestures for Anko to follow.

"I'm sorry, Shizune." Anko whines.

XxX

(Forest Of Death)

"If you just peacefully hand over your scroll then we don't need to fight."

"Ya you wish! You and your stupid teammates wish you were that scary." A red faced Genin screams .

"Well you tried to reason with him Yugao." Hana happily replies .

Hana Inuzuka then whistles and three ninken come plodding out of the foliage. Surrounding her three opponents. Hana then shoots a cheeky smile to Yugao and her third teammate Suzu Nara. "Hope you guys don't mind, but I think I can handle this fight."

"Do what you want." Replies the Nara boy.

"By all means." Yugao answers while sliding her sword back into it's scabbard.

Hana shoots a cocky grin to her ninkens and then gets down on all fours with her face towards the ground. "You three are lucky … this will be the first time I use this Jutsu outside of practice."

Hana's head bolts up as she stares at the frightened Genin team. She has a feral look in her eyes and screams. "Fang Over Fang." At that moment Hana and her dogs flanking the enemies begin to spin at them with alarming quickness.

The screams of her competitors can be heard from everywhere within the forest.

XxX

(Central Tower)

"Well, seems like that Inuzuka girl shows real promise." Hiruzen says while staring at the monitor with his former pupil.

"Yes very impressive … but then again from my observation the opponents weren't very competent." adds a female voice.

"What caused you to come to that conclusion." Hiruzen asks back.

The female laughs out. "Don't play that game with me … we both know that any ninja worth his salt should have heard or noticed the encroaching ninken."

"Quick as ever my pupil." Hiruzen laughs out loud while crossing out the other teams name on a chalkboard.

"Well you're a good teacher." The women points out. She squints at the board. "So where is this girl you told me about?"

Hiruzen adjusts the viewing screen to reveal a trio. After looking closely, he points to a girl in a long and blue kimono. "Yes, there she is."

The women looks closer. "She doesn't look like much. Are you sure?"

Hiruzen lets out a chuckle. "Oh trust me, you will be impressed."

XxX

(Forest Of Death's Riverside)

"Hey you guys, be quiet." Kabuto whispers to his team after crouching under a bush.

"Why? Did you find those dumb brats?" Yoroi asks while taking a position behind a tree.

Kabuto lets out a smile and beckons his teammates to follow him. "See, look right down there." Kabuto points down to a clearing where two girls and a boy are sitting and talking.

"These kids aren't very bright, and not to mention lazy. This competition has been going on for barely six hours and they are already taking a break." Misumi chuckles.

"And not to mention in a clearing where we could attack them from any direction." Yoroi sneers while walking closer to the clearing.

Kabuto quickly grabs his arm to restrain him. "You know what we are here for, and it isn't the scroll. We got lucky with the drawing you know and I don't think Minori would allow his team to be so easily found unless they had a plan."

Yoroi nods to Misumi and after a short interval they both use. Water Style: Water Wave Jutsu. Water begins to rush out of their mouths. It strikes the trio like a waterfall, knocking them to the ground. Yoroi smiles at Kabuto. "See told ya, you were just overestimating them." With that they move down to the clearing.

"See how easy that was. We just took them out like nothing." Musumi gloats while reaching into Minori's pocket. He then retrieves a scroll. "Look right here, we got i-" An explosion interrupts them coming from the scroll sending Kabuto into the brush around the clearing.

Shizune and Anko are now standing on a tree branch overlooking the carnage. "Well seems like they fell into our little trap, you would think they would've been smarter." Shizune gloats.

"Well, what are we waiting for lets finish them." Anko screams.

"You damn girls, those bodies were just decoys." Misumi screams after watching the supposed Team Orochimaru on the ground turn into a bundle of sticks. Misumi then lifts Yoroi up to a standing base next to him.

"I must admit that was a clever ploy you used. The paper bomb was disguised as the scroll, That was very tricky." Yoroi says while wincing in pain. "I only noticed it right before it went off … one more second and it would have blown my face off."

"If you ask me it would be an improvement." Anko laughs out.

Misumi screams up at them. "Where is your teammate, the boy … Minori I believe his name is?"

Shizune nods to Anko and then bombards a rain of senbon at them.

"Watch out!" Yoroi says as he and Misumi scatter in opposite directions to avoid the projectiles.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Anko screams "Eat this, **Striking Shadow Snakes**." At that moment twin snakes launch themselves from Anko's wrists and are airborne in Yoroi's direction. Hmm he won't be able to block that technique in the air … ya like this he is a sitting duck.

Just before the snakes make contact, "Oh no you don't." Kabuto screams while cutting the snakes out of air with his Chakra Scalpel Jutsu.

"I've got you now!" Minori screams while jumping out of the trees and delivering a rolling axe kick, catching Kabuto on the shoulder, knocking him down into Yoroi who is still in midair. Forcing both men to the ground with a thud.

On the other side of the clearing, Shizune is engaging with Misumi.

"Well, what are you going to do now little girl? It's just you and me!" Misumi asks in a condescending tone.

Shizune without hesitation begins firing senbon from her mouth causing Misumi to evade the needles.

"You are really annoying me with all of these senbon!" Misumi screams before releasing a torrent of water from his mouth, deflecting away all of the senbon intended for him. He then circles around to Shizune's blind spot. Shizune who is preoccupied dodging the water does not notice Misumi with a sick grin jump and wrap himself around Shizune with his elastic limbs. Planning to squeeze the life out of her he says. "Well now what bitch? I've got your arms wrapped and you're out of senbon." Misumi then says directly in Shizune's face.

Shizune sweetly smiles back at him. "Well this for starters." Shizune sucks in an enormous amount of air and uses **Ninja Art: Poison Fog **causing a thick purple fog to shoot from her mouth catching Misumi flush in the face.

Misumi realizing he is in trouble now frantically releases his grip only to fall unconscious from Shizune's noxious fog.

_Bet he never even saw that coming._ Shizune squats down to look through his ninja pouch. _Damn, nothing but some kunai, food pellets, and shuriken … his teammates must have the scroll._

Back on the other side of the clearing, Minori is in a standstill with Kabuto.

"Anko are you okay?" Minori says while peering over Kabuto's shoulder and he then sees Anko being lifted off the ground by her face. The ninja Kabuto called Yoroi has her in his grip while laughing maniacally. _Damn it! Why isn't she moving?_

Kabuto smiles at Minori preoccupation with his teammates fate. "If you are wondering what Yoroi is doing, he can absorb chakra just by touching you." Kabuto re-adjusts his glasses and continues. "I would say your teammate has around 30 more seconds before her chakra is depleted."

Minori without delay sprints at Kabuto and jumps into a roundhouse kick aimed at Kabuto's head. Hoping for a hit or for Kabuto to dodge, allowing him a opputunity to attack Yoroi.

Kabuto instead blocks it and uses a slash with his chakra infused hand leaving a long cut down Minori's leg causing him to yelp in pain and jump back to his former position.

_Damn it, he only touched me with that hand of his and it caused a deep slash._ Minori starts performing hand signs and then uses his **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** launching a boulder shaped fireball at Kabuto.

_No choice I have to dodge, if he hits me with that it will incinerate me._ Kabuto then dodges to his left causing the fireball to explode upon impact with the ground. Allowing Minori a clear shot towards Yoroi.

_Now is my chance._ Minori seeing his opportunity throws a kunai at Yoroi. The kunai in question then embeds itself into Yoroi's forearm forcing him to drop Anko. Minori then sensing a presence behind him turns to receive a punch directly in the face from Kabuto. Knocking him back and stunning him. _Damn he hits hard as well._

Kabuto seeing a chance to follow the strike up, then uses a chakra infused slash across Minori's throat effectively decapitating him. _Dammit, I went too far there …_ To Kabuto's relieve, the body turns into a log. _Substitution Jutsu ... it must have happened after that punch._ Kabuto begins frantically searching for Minori, only to see Yoroi clutch his head and drop to the ground in pain with Anko standing over him. _What just…_ Kabuto unable to finish his thoughts slumps to the ground unconscious.

"Never take you eyes off your opponent." Minori whispers to Kabuto after delivering a sucker punch to the back of his head. Minori then reaches into Kabuto's back pocket and pulls out a heaven scroll.

Anko weakly looks over at Minori. "Did you find it?" Minori nods and helps Anko lean against him to regain her balance. "Thanks, that guy was sucking my chakra out just by touching me … then he released me and I used my **Visual Dilation Genjutsu** and he couldn't open his eyes to fight. I assume that kunai in his arm was yours?"

"Ya it was."

Shizune runs over. "Hey you guys, are okay?"

"I'm fine it's just a little bruise." Minori grunts out and while scanning the area for other enemies.

"Anko you look tired, what happened?" Shizune says while beginning using her medical Ninjutsu to diagnose Anko's condition.

"I'm fine to, just a little low on chakra is all." Anko balances herself and scans the battlefield. "Wow, we really turned this place upside down, huh."

"That explosion earlier will have alerted the other teams to our position, Anko can you make it to the tower now?"

"Ya I can, but if we run into any trouble I won't be much help that Genjutsu really took away all my spare chakra."

"Okay, we'll take it nice and slow then." Shizune states while reaching into her medical pack and retrieving a bandage. "Minori come over here, you're bleeding."

Minori obliging Shizune walks over and waits with an impatient look on his face.

Anko noticing this says. "Hey what's that look for, Shizune's just looking out for you, you know!"

Shizune smiles. "It's okay Anko, we both know Minori doesn't like being fussed over, but frankly I don't care."

Minori's eyes suddenly go wide and he screams. "Get down!" With that Minori pulls his teammates to the ground as a fuma shuriken spins over head.

"Damn I missed." A Nara boy exclaims.

"It's okay, we got this right Yugao." Without waiting for the latter's response four spinning drills barrel towards Minori and company.

"I don't think so." Shizune then using her **Earth Style: Rock Shield** slams her hands into the ground and pulls up a slab of stone to block the Inuzuka. "I was wondering if we would run into you." Shizune says while wincing under the pressure of Hana's attack.

"Well here we are." Hana snarls out, while spinning faster.

"To be honest I'm surprised we didn't smell you coming." Shizune laughs out. _Damn it, it won't hold it's cracking already._

"YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT!" Hana roars out.

Overhead a shadow begins to descend on Shizune's head with it's sword drawn.

"Anko take the scrolls." Minori says quietly and pushes them into Anko's hands. "If you get a chance run and we'll try to catch up." Before Anko can respond Minori throws two kunai into the air at the swordsman.

"That won't work." Yugao points out while swatting them away.

Minori wordlessly jumps into the air and kicks Yugao away from his teammates.

_Be careful Minori._ Anko thinks.

"Anko stay low I'm going to pull our shield down to throw Hana off balance!" Shizune screams at the complying Anko. The shield then slacks down causing the Inuzuka girl and her ninken to slide over the shield in opposite direction. "Anko lets go!" Shizune and Anko then bolt off into the forest with a pursuing Hana behind.

XxX

Minori and Yugao, now standing a mere 10 feet apart from each other are assessing each others next move. Minori then without taking his eyes off Yugao, draws three kunai and places one in his mouth and one in each hand. _I can't hope to match her in Kenjutsu, but maybe I can trick her into a false sense of security by trying to._

Yugao with a emotionally blank stare charges at him and uses a spinning slash, only for Minori to parry the strike off and return with a slash of his own. Yugao with little effort dodges and knees him in the stomach forcing him back against a tree.

_Damn she still is fighting to conservatively, I need her to take more of a risk._ Minori throws the kunai he has at hand and rushes at Yugao hoping to take her off balance. Yugao deflecting the kunai is surprised to see Minori jump at her with a punch forcing her to bend over backwards to dodge. Minori seeing his chance spins and drops axe kick to her stomach. Yugao seeing this swings her sword with an attempt to decapitate Minori and is surprised when he blocks her sword strike with the kunai in his mouth allowing his foot to connect, slamming Yugao to the ground.

Minori smirks in victory until he spots a shadow encroaching on him. _Suzu Nara? Damn, I need to move._ Minori quickly uses a substitution just before the shadow touches him.

Suzu lazily smiles as the shadow touches Minori, but is quickly disappointed when a log is left in his place. "Hey Yugao you alright?" Suzu says while running over to his teammate and then helps her up.

"Yes I'm alright." Yugao then lets out a rough sounding cough as she stands up.

"You sure? he hit you really hard."

"He did but I'm still good to go, so where is he?" Yugao questions while getting into position with her sword.

"I don't know but stay close to me, if you two start fighting that will give me a chance to use my **Shadow Possession Jutsu** to catch him."

_Hmm Suzu being here as well makes this fight even harder … I can't have a long and protracted battle with Yugao or I'll be caught. But if I go for quick killing strikes on Suzu then Yugao will get me._ Minori quietly thinks while hiding on a top tree branch overlooking his opponents. _As much as it pains me I have to flee for now. You two just wait._ Minori with one lasting gaze at Yugao and Suzu, leaps off into the direction Shizune and Anko went in.

XxX

"Well, well, well where are you hiding now!" With that Hana crashes through another tree with her families signature Jutsu in the pursuit of finding Shizune or Anko.

Anko and Shizune meanwhile give each other a lasting while hiding under water trying to communicate their next move. Shizune thinks hard about their predicament. _We have to run soon, hiding under water saves us from the dogs sense of smell but we can only hold our breaths for so long._ Shizune gestures to Anko to go up at the count of three. At the drop of Shizune's finger both kunoichi spring out of the water. Shizune uses her **Earth Style: Stone Shuriken** to blast two of the ninken away. Leaving Hana and one remaining dog.

"YOU'LL REGRET THAT!" Hana screams and then her and her remaining ninken spin at Shizune with scary speed.

"You wish!" Anko yells back and drags Shizune out of Hana's path with her snake summons. Without further ado the two run off into the forest leaving Hana by the waterside screaming in anger.

XxX

(3 Hours Later)

"Hey Shizune." Anko asks over the duo's dinner of food pills.

"What?"

"How far are we from the central tower, you think?"

Shizune pauses in thought. "I don't know maybe an hour or so, if my guess is good."

Anko lets her displeasure be known with a hmphh.

Shizune points out. "It doesn't really matter how far we are until Minori returns, you realize?"

Anko lays back and rests her head on her arms. "Ya I know, but how will he find us anyhow?"

"I don't know." Shizune says solemnly while packing their rations.

A rustling in the bushes near them causes them to both jump into fighting position with Shizune placed behind Anko while readying her senbon.

"Calm down, It's just me." Minori says while walking out from the bushes.

"Oh thank Kami, you really scared me there." Anko says while her sweat drops.

Shizune with a fierce expression throws a senbon that impales Minori in the thigh making him grunt in pain.

Anko clearly surprised screams. "What are you doing Shizune?"

Shizune raising more senbon tells Anko. "Minori's face was bandages earlier remember? Furthermore he knows we would be on high alert today after everything thats happened." Shizune still not taking her fierce glare off Minori continues. "Anko, do you really think Minori would have also been hit by that softly thrown senbon?"

Anko finally coming to the realization uses her **Striking Shadow Snake Jutsu** to lift the impostor into the air binding him. "So who are you then?" Anko questions while tightening her snakes grasp.

"Your worst nightmare." The impostor laughs out while his form slowly dissipates away.

"Sorry buddy but my academy days are over so unless it's homework forget it." Anko screams back.

_Hmm so those are wind clones, so he must be a wind style user._ "Anko be prepared." Shizune states.

"Too late for that, **Wind Style: Pursuing Gale."** The impostor shouts causing a large gust of wind in the form of a chomping mouth to travel towards the group.

"Shizune grab my hand." Anko screams and after Shizune complies, Anko uses her snakes to pull her up to a branch away from the slicing wind.

"I DON'T THINK THINK SO!" The man shouts and then the wind from below takes a sharp 90 degree turn and follows them up into air.

"Damn, Anko dodge it for as long as you can, we need him to talk more so I can find where he is hiding." Shizune says while being carried by Anko swinging off tree branches using her snakes to dodge the wind blast.

Suddenly the voice rings out again. "**Wind Style: Pursuing Gale.**" Then a second wave of wind tries to intercept the duo.

_I've got you now_. Shizune whispers his location in Anko's ear and after a quick dodge, Anko uses the momentum from a swing around the tree to toss Shizune at their pursuer. Shizune then tackles him to the ground while holding a kunai to his throat she says. "Now what?"

"Well for one … you lose." The man says gleefully before dissipating into air. The man then from behind holds a kunai to Shizune's throat and asks. "So which one of you has the scroll?" Shizune begins to chuckle to the man's confusion. "Well I guess I can just check your corpse then." With that the man runs his knife across Shizune's throat. _Dumb kid … barely 12 from the looks of her._" Suddenly the man sinks into the ground up to his head. The body of Shizune then slowly melts into mud before his eyes.

_I used my **Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu** the moment I touched the ground._ Shizune ascends from the ground behind him and wordlessly delivers a sharp kick to the back of the head knocking him out and ending his Wind Jutsu pursuing Anko.

Anko drops down next to Shizune while panting loudly. "Great … I just … barely got … my chakra back too." With that Anko plops down against a tree to rest.

"Well you two look like you had fun."

"Minori?" Shizune cautiously asks.

"Well ya." Minori says while firmly standing above them on a tree with two obscured objects under his arms.

Anko quickly jumps to her feet and asks. "How do we know it's you?"

Minori with an annoyed grunt drops the two objects to the forest floor.

Shizune cautiously checks on the objects and then after confirming their identity asks. "What took you so long?"

Minori drops down from the tree and lands rather unsteadily. "Well after I escaped Yugao and Suzu, I went looking for you and ran into whom I suppose are this guys teammates." Minori says while looking down at the now incapacitated wind user.

"How did you fight them by yourself?" Anko asks earnestly.

Minori showing signs of battle on his clothing as well as a slight limp in his leg says. "I assume you mean those two?" After Anko nods he continues. "I was looking around and ran into that one with the bandana … I assumed he was the night guard and after short scuffle resulting in my leg ending up like this." Minori points down to his bruised and swollen knee. "I defeated him and then simply choked his sleeping teammate out further, putting him out of commission."

Shizune rushes over and forces Minori to sit down. "Let me see that leg of yours." Shizune then carefully rests his injured leg across her lap and begins performing her medical Ninjutsu on it.

"So I forgot to ask, what happened to Hana?" Minori asks.

"Well me and Shizune trapped her in a corner and ran when we had a chance." Anko answers.

Shizune interjects. "Well good news, It's not broken, but you did severely bruise the bone. So don't expect to be fighting on it at 100% for awhile."

"Well that brings me to the next topic." Minori waits for Shizune to get up and continues. "We, as you can all easily tell, are not at our best right now … but I believe our best chance of advancing is to make a beeline for the central tower."

Shizune states her disapproval. "But I'm physically exhausted and Anko's out of chakra and your leg is badly messed up. How do you expect us to get their now?"

Minori calmly states. "Thats exactly why I don't want to stay here any longer we need to get to the safety of the tower to heal and rest. Night gives us an advantage and disadvantage at the same time. While some teams are sleeping now, others are waking up to strike. Minori pauses for them to speak up and then continues. "It's still very early in the competition so remember the warning Orochimaru-sensei gave us about collector ninja and their ways."

Anko then finishes. "Ya he told us that when some ninja get desperate they will camp out around the tower to ambush any teams that already have their scrolls."

Minori nods his approval and continues. "So if we start out now, we should not even have to deal with them."

"Well I'm in, maybe they will have some comfy beds and running water there." Anko says while hopping back onto her feet.

Shizune still not moving clearly deep in thought, weighs the risks and after a long pause says. "Okay fine, but … take it easy on your leg okay?"

Minori smiles at Shizune showing her his appreciation and then responds. "Of course, and Shizune … thanks."

After Minori's words sink in both girls immediately face fault in surprise. _Did … did he just say thanks? Minori never thanks anyone._ Both girls think to themselves in amazement.

"Well lets get moving." Minori says while hopping onto a tree branch and running off towards the central tower.

XxX

(2 Hours Later)

"Well here we are." Minori says while standing in front of one of the many doors on the tower.

Anko walks past Minori and reads it's writing out loud. "Team Orochimaru." Anko smiles and pushes the door open.

Minori gestures for Shizune to go first and after she enters, he closes the doors behind himself. "So, looks like we're supposed to open our scrolls here." Minori says

Anko opens her pack to retrieve the scrolls and hands them to Shizune. "Here you go."

Shizune looks at both of her teammates nervously and then carefully opens both scrolls. After both are fully open they begin to smoke forcing Shizune to drop both to the floor. "Whats happening?"

Minori puts a hand on Shizune's shoulder to reassure her. "Don't worry it's just a summoning technique." After the smoke begins to clear an even larger burst of smoke explodes from the scrolls with an outline of someone standing within the smoke.

"Well hey guys, how have you all been." Says the man still obscured by the smoke.

_I know that voice._ Minori thinks.

_It can't be_. Shizune ponders in disbelief.

"Hey long time no see, Teach." Anko says with a wide grin.

Takuro the former teacher of class 301 smiles down at his former academy students. "Hey Minori getting bigger I see." Takuro ruffles his hair making Minori's mood suddenly darken. "Shizune getting prettier every day I see." Shizune blushes at his compliment. Takuro then directs his gaze to his favorite troublemaker. "And Anko … I see you are becoming a fine ninja … to be honest." Takuro's eyes begin to water. "You are a shining example of my success as a teacher." Team Orochimaru face faults as a whole at that statement.

_He's really making our success all about him?_ Minori thinks in shock.

Sensei, don't make this all about you. Shizune says in her head.

"Urghh are you kidding me!" Anko screams directly in Takuro's face catching him off guard.

Takuro still oblivious to the reasons for their reactions asks. "Whats wrong?

Minori gritting his teeth says. "Never mind that, so why are you here?"

"Oh ya I'm supposed to read that for you." Takuro laughs out while diverting their attention to a partially faded scroll hanging on the wall. "It reads 'If qualities of heaven are your desire, you must acquire wisdom to take your mind higher, but if earthly qualities are what you lack then train your body and prepare to attack. When heaven and earth are open together a perilous path will be righteous forever, that is the secret way that guides us today'."

Shizune asks out. "But what is that?"

Takuro continues to stare at the scroll almost as if he was hypnotized.

_Happy memories perhaps hmm sensei?_ Minori thinks while rereading the scroll Takuro is occupied with.

Takuro finally hesitantly turns to face the Genin squad and for a split second Minori almost thought he saw a teardrop fall from his face. "That my former students is up for you to figure out." Takuro turning his back walks to the far corner of the room and pushes a indented wall inwards to reveal a secret door. "So one last time, I would like to congratulate you all."

Anko picking up on the now somber atmosphere asks. "Are you alright Sensei?"

Takuro instantly smiles to reassure Anko. "Yes I am it was just some old memories … but anyhow you still have a while to wait before the competition is over so please go and enjoy all of the amenities the tower has to offer you deserve it." Takuro then teleports from the room with noticeable tears forming. _You guys really are special, I just know you will all turn out to be incredible Shinobi. Just you wait._

Minori and Shizune can't help but smile at the realization they have passed the second stage. "YAHOO!" Anko screams while jumping into the and air pumping her fist. "Shizune, Minori lets go."

XxX

_(_Forest Of Death)

A dark shadow rises from the ground over a fallen, grey haired shinobi. "Hmm was he really that strong I wonder ... or are you just faking?"

The fallen boy smiles and speaks up at the paled skinned man. "Well you obviously didn't slack on Minori's training, he really was fast I almost missed his sucker punch."

"So does that mean he really beat you?" The pale skinned man asks while licking his lips in anticipation.

The bespectacled boy gets up and smiles darkly. "He was definitely better then I thought he would be ... but no I just gave the fight to him."

"He better not have been to injured fighting ... you know how important he is to my plans." Orochimaru pauses and looks over at Kabuto's teammates. "But it seems like your teammates didn't fare as well as you, aye Kabuto." The black haired Jonin smiles out while checking Yoroi condition.

"No they didn't have the same sense I did, they actually were trying to win." Kabuto says distastefully.

"Useless the whole lot of them ... but not like you Kabuto, you're useful and will continue to be useful in the future." The man says while staring into Kabuto's eyes with a fierce glare.

"Of course ... Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto says respectfully.

Orochimaru then smiles darkly. "Try to take care of yourself while your out here, it can get ... dangerous." Orochimaru prepares to leave before adding. "Oh and patch Yoroi's arm up when you remove that kunai, from the looks of it Minori just barely missed his vein." Orochimaru licks his lips in anticipation of his coming plans and disappears in a pile of snakes.

_Oh Minori how I pity you. _Kabuto thinks with genuine sympathy.

* * *

Hey guys hope you enjoyed Chapter 5 I know I enjoyed writing it. Had to write a lot of fighting sequences this chapter as will I of course have to next chapter for part three of the chunin exams. BTW If you guys have figured out Orochimaru's plot please leave a review or pm me just curious to see how many people already have it figured out.

Almost forgot to remind any readers to go to my profile to vote on when Minori should appear again after his back story. The choices are: During the initial Naruto series or Minori returning during the Shippuden series. So vote if you have a preference.

**Wind Style: Pursuing Gale **A large blast of wind that resembles a chomping mouth will follow the target the user designates until it is disrupted or the user fails to maintain it. B-Rank Jutsu

**Earth Style: Stone Shuriken **The user with their chakra molds a number of shuriken from the hardened earth and flings them at the enemy. C-Rank Jutsu. Credit to ix mystogen xi for creating this Jutsu.

**Earth Style: Rock Shield **The user slams their hands into the ground and using chakra pulls hardened earth up for a makeshift shield. D-Rank Jutsu. Credit to ix mystogen xi for creating this Jutsu.

**Visual Dilation Jutsu **It is a Genjutsu which when an opponent looks into the users eyes their eyesight begins to fade and become sensitive to light potentially paralyzing them. C-Rank Jutsu. Thought of the idea when remembering how much getting your eyes dilated sucks.


	6. Rising Stakes

**Disclaimer: Naruto and All It's Characters Are Owned By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Brother of The Yellow Flash**

* * *

(End of the Second Stage)

The rushing of water and voices of Konoha's people are announcing deals for today and other's are gossiping about the coming Chunin Exams and who they think fares the best chance. Minori now sitting against the handrail of the bridge waits in annoyance, looks up to see a blood red moon overhead. _What is that_. Minori looks around the area and notices now he is by himself without a soul to be seen around him. Minori shuts his eyes in confusion and then hears the cheering and clapping of children and looks in their direction to see them dancing and laughing around a grey skinned and horned corpse. Minori in fear runs away from the scene and turns down several alleyways and comes to a skidding halt face to face with a giant white snake twisted into a humanoid form seated upon a throne.

The white snake now taking notice of Minori speaks to him with words he can't understand and after a confused silence the snake lets out a chilling amount of killer intent. Forcing Minori to covers his head and eyes and huddle on the ground in fear. When he opens his eyes the scene has now changed to a cave with a masked man and an uncountable amount of blue birds all chirping in anger. Minori begins backpedaling from the horde of birds now descending on him and trips over and rock causing his vision to spiral into blackness.

The scene changes to a house on a hill with the sun pleasantly bearing down with a refreshing breeze hitting his back almost ushering him closer. After opening the door to the house he sees seven closed caskets with a eighth casket open and almost beckoning him to it.

"Minori" A rumbling almost like a earthquake hits the house. "Hey get up." The house begins to shatter along with the caskets. Minori now desperately begins running towards the caskets only to trip and watch as the caskets and the house begin sinking into the earth.

Minori now opening his eyes is greeted to the sight of Shizune smiling down at him.

"Hey, it's time to wake up the Hokage is calling us." Shizune quietly says while nudging Minori on his cot.

Minori wipes the sleepies from his eyes and looks around at the darkened room and notices Anko's cot is empty. "Hmm ... thanks for waking me up." Minori swings his legs over and walks over to the far wall and looks out the window and the sun peeking up over the trees. "Anko is waiting for us I presume."

Shizune nods. "Ya she is … she wanted to come wake you herself but I thought it would be more pleasant if I did."

Minori nods and begins putting his sandals on sluggishly. "Thanks … it was a hard night for me."

Shizune hands him his ninja pack and concernedly asks him. "Bad dreams?"

Minori eyes dart to the floor and solemnly says back. "Ya sort of but ... it was different ya know?"

"What do you think it was an omen or something?"

Minori after strapping his pack onto his back looks and with a smile says. "Just forget about it okay."

Shizune still with a tinge of worry nods her understanding. "Okay well lets not keep Anko waiting any longer."

Minori smiles. "Sure."

XxX

(Outside The Ceremony Hall)

"WELL ABOUT TIME YOU WOKE YOUR LAZY BUTT UP!" Anko screams at the approaching Minori and Shizune.

Minori purposely replies lazily with. "Sorry Anko your snoring just kept me up last night."

Anko angrily screams back. "I DON'T SNORE YOU LIAR! RIGHT SHIZUNE!"

Minori quickly interjects with. "Well why ask Shizune she wouldn't tell you."

"Why not?" Anko asks confused.

Minori stopping a foot away from Anko says. "Well she is your friend why would she want to hurt your feelings like that."

"Anko he's just playing with you, trust me you don't snore." Shizune says calmly.

Anko sticks her tongue out at Minori and to her displeasure he ignores her. "Well look who it is."

Anko turns and sees Itachi and his teammates approaching them.

"What? Don't tell me you're surprised we're here." Itachi responds.

"Well not really to be honest. I'm actually happy you're here, competition would have been a little too easy without you here." Minori says while nudging past Anko towards Itachi.

_Ignoring me again … well we will see who comes out on top soon, just you wait Minori._ Anko thinks.

"So you still planning for it to come down to just the two of us?" Itachi asks.

Minori smiles. "Well thats the plan."

"MAY ALL OF THE COMPETING TEAMS PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY INTO THE CEREMONY CHAMBER." Says a booming voice from an intercom on the wall.

"Well sounds like the competition is finally over." Says Tadao one of Itachi's teammates.

"Yup sounds that way … by the way do you guys know how many teams actually passed?" Shizune asks.

Itachi looks over at Shizune. "No you are the first team we've seen."

Minori looks up at a clock on the wall. "Well I suppose it's time we get going."

All the Genin nod their heads and walk through the door in two single file lines.

_There is Orochimaru-sensei. _Minori thinks upon seeing the snake like Jonin._ There's the Hokage .. and Itachi's sensei._

The two teams then stop in front of the officials preceding over the Chunin exams. _There are our two proctors, The Hokage, Sensei, Itachi's sensei. _Minori then mentally stumbles at the last three men and woman while trying to figure out who they are. Minori hears footsteps behind him. _Must be the last team.__  
_

A brunette girl leading a group of three ninken, a purple haired girl with katana, and a confident looking black haired boy with a fuma shuriken strapped to his back. _Oh great, these guys_.

Minori then finally comes to the conclusion finally discovering the identity of one of the men. _That man with the bandages on his face ... his name is Danzo. _Minori subconsciously tenses at the thought of the mans name, having heard rumors of the man and his cruelty from eavesdropping on older Shinobi.

Hiruzen giving a kindly smile at the three assembled teams announces. "I would like to wish you all congratulations on passing the second stage of the Chunin exams." Hiruzen then adds. "As most of you know their will be a third round in a months time." After taking a brief pause Hiruzen continues. "You will all be competing in a bracket style tournament in which each of you fight in a one on one style fight."

Minori out of the corner of his eye looks over at Itachi. _Hope you're listening Itachi_.

"So now Shimon Hijiri please step forward." Hiruzen says while stepping backwards while one of the men Minori pondered steps forward.

_Standard uniform of the torture and interrogation unit I believe. _Minori thinks.

"Hello as you all heard my name is Shimon Hijiri so make sure you remember it because I won't be saying it again." The man distastefully spits out. "And now that I'm thinking about it ... make sure you remember everything I say."

Shimon steps down from the raised platform and stops feet away from the assembled Genin. "So then some of you might be wondering, well geez elimination style tournament does that mean only one of us can pass and become Chunin? No, that means that even if you lose the first round you can still become a Chunin."

Hana raises her hand causing Shimon to acknowledge her question. "So what determines if we become a Chunin?" Hana asks.

"Well even if you do win the third round you might no become a Chunin. The third rounds are held so each contender can show us they have the intelligence and will to be a leader." Shimon then turns and looks back at Hiruzen. "Our Lord Hokage and other shinobi leaders will be the judges, so ultimately even if you win the exams but do not fulfill what they believed was expected of a Chunin you will fail."

A gasp and sudden realization befalls the group. _So even after all of my handwork I still might not make Chunin! _Anko ponders in worry.

_Well this just raises the states even higher._ Minori thinks.

_This just makes everything simpler. _Itachi thinks stone faced attempting to hide his thoughts.

"And as some of you know this will be the last time in the foreseeable future that we hold the Chunin exams with competitors just from Konoha."

_So he's trying to tell us it's now or never. _Minori thinks. _Well that suits me fine._

The Hokage then steps forward again as Shimon retrieves a box with a hole cut in the top. "So as Shimon comes over to you, please grab one number."

Shimon after going through Itachi's team stops at Minori. "Just take one kid."

_Ya thanks, I heard the Hokage to. _Minori reaches into the box and draws a slip of paper out. _Well lets see what I got. _Minori then unfolds the paper revealing a seven.

After Shimon finishes handing out the numbers he returns to the platform and picks up a chalkboard and waits for the Hokage.

"Okay starting from left to right please tell me your numbers." Hiruzen asks.

Hana Inuzuka starts and arrogantly holds her number up revealing it to be a four. Yugao calmly says nine. Suzu sternly says three. Minori without delay says seven. Shizune timidly says six. Anko in obvious excitement screams out eight. Itachi emotionlessly says one. Kosaku Mibu now pale says just above a whisper two. Tadao wordlessly holds up five.

Shimon then flips the chalkboard towards them revealing a bracket with their names scribbled on each web. _"_All of you be sure to remember your opponent." Shimon says sternly.

_So Anko's going to fight Yugao and whoever wins that fights me ... interesting. _Minori thinks.

_So I'm gonna have to fight an extra fight and then fight Minori after. _Anko thinks and then digs her feet in. _Good all the better when I beat him._

_"_Once again congratulations and we will be seeing you all right here in four weeks time. So please train and prepare." Hiruzen says kindly and makes an exit through the back of the room leaving the Jonin-sensei to talk with their students.

Orochimaru with a smile walks over to his students and ushers them over to a wall. "Well I suppose congratulations are in order my little Genin." Orochimaru states. "And as you all heard you will be given four weeks to train and prepare for the third round."

Minori's attention is drawn to a blonde women walking towards their group.

Orochimaru notices Minori's attention drift over his should and smiles. "Well Tsunade I was hoping to finish speaking to my team before introducing you."

Tsunade stops next to Orochimaru and throws a stern appraising look towards the trio. "I don't have time have time to beat around the bush so I'm just going to say my peace now." Tsunade then without waiting for Orochimaru's response looks down at Minori. _So thats Minori ... he's grown up ... but he is defiantly colder then his brother. I wonder if thats Orochimaru's influence._ She then turns her gaze towards Shizune."I'm here to talk to you Shizune so lets take a walk shall we?"

Shizune clearly nervous at meeting her hero just barely whispers her approval and begins walking towards the exit with the female Sannin.

Minori speaks up. "So I'm guessing she plans to train Shizune for the exams, correct?"

Orochimaru smiles darkly at the boy. _One step ahead of the game as always. _"Yes that is the plan ... you know Shizune uncle Dan and Tsunade were lovers, right?"_  
_

Minori nods "Ya Shizune has said that before."

"Shizune's being trained by Tsunade herself ... well thats not fair!" Anko screams out.

Orochimaru chuckles. "Well you've got a Sannin as a teacher." Orochimaru pats Anko's head gently. "Well that brings me to my next point ... Minori I believe we should start training today and-"

Minori quickly interrupts. "Before you start making plans Sensei. I have made plans to train for the first two weeks with someone else and my last two weeks I will train by myself."

Orochimaru's fury almost overtakes him for a moment before he catches himself from lashing out. "May I ask why you don't want my help." Orochimaru spits out just barely containing his anger.

"I mean no offense sir."

"Well it feels it." Orochimaru growls back.

"I plan to work on my Taijutsu and for that I plan to find a specialist in the field and my last two weeks I need some downtime to heal and work on my two new Jutsus." Minori stands up and looks down at the seated Anko leaning against the wall. "And from what I've seen Anko needs some practice with her Jutsus as well so I figured she could use some time with you herself." Minori lets out a rare carefree smile towards Anko.

Orochimaru knowing he can't rebuttal without hurting Anko's feelings grits his teeth and says. "Fine do what you want ... and Minori good luck."

Minori nods and looks down at Anko. "Good luck and be sure to get stronger, I'd love to beat you in front of everyone. But I won't get that chance if Yugao beats you, so shape up." Minori then begins walking towards the exit.

Anko jumps to her feet. "I will, and Minori ... just you wait I'll make you eat those words one day."

Minori without looking back thrusts out his thumb showing Anko his acknowledgment.

_Damn you Minori ... I will have you begging for my help just you wait. _Orochimaru thinks darkly. "Well Anko lets go shall we?" Orochimaru says to his black haired apprentice.

"Ya lets!" Anko responds in excitement as the duo teleport away.

XxX

(Outside of the 44th Training Ground)

Minori walking past the guard throws a polite nod in his direction and notices all of the medical ninja tending to other Genin. _Hmphh better them then me._

"Excuse me, but can I have a quick word?" A man wielding a cane with bandages covering the right side of his face says.

Minori gives a quick look at the man known as Danzo before walking over to the said man standing under the shade of a tree. "Yes, may I help you sir?"

Danzo still stoic as ever responds. "Well actually I'm here to help you."

_What does he mean? _"Forgive me but I don't even know you." Minori states.

Danzo lets out a slight chuckle. "Don't play that little game with me." Danzo eyes soon turn hard and stares deep into Minori's eyes. "We both know that you know who I am ... and during Hiruzen's little speech did you think I missed you cringe just slightly when looking at me."

Minori takes a step back before feeling a hand from behind on his shoulder.

The man from behind whispers into his ear. "Don't try to run kid, we won't hurt you ... we just want to talk a little."

Minori steeling his nerves puts on his best defiant look and stares back at Danzo knowing he just has to listen and has no choice.

"So now that we have finished our ... pleasantries, I have a proposition for you." Danzo states.

"And what is it?" Minori asks.

The grip on Minori's shoulder lightens as Danzo continues. "I heard you turn down Orochimaru's offer. So I've come to offer my services, and my associate's assistance as well to help you train for your finals."

_Why? ... Why is he coming to me like this? What could his game be? _"Why?" Minori simply asks.

"Well I have happened to be a fan of yours since you joined the academy. I believe you are a great asset to the village and I believe I could help you reach you potential ... if you allow me." Danzo finishes.

"And what exactly would your services cost me?" Minori asks.

Danzo lets out a chuckle which in Minori's opinion sounds unnatural with his appearance and reputation. "Well after you become a Chunnin which I fully believe you will if you train with me. You will asks Hiruzen to join my root division."

_So thats what he wants ... my loyalty. _"No thank you." Minori answers.

Danzo's one visible eye opens in a rage. "YOU DARE TURN DOWN MY GENEROUS OFFER!" With that outburst of rage he raises his hand and it comes crashing down across Minori's face leaving his cheek red.

Minori still unmoving says. "I heard a lot of stories about you, ya know."

Danzo still visibly angry asks. "Oh and what have you heard?"

Minori lifting his gaze off of the ground stares defiantly back at Danzo. "I heard of your cruelty and your darkness ... I don't need help from someone like you."

Wordlessly Danzo nods to his root guard. Minori then feels a immense pain from a hard punch to his kidneys nearly dropping him from the pain.

"Still want to talk trash kid?" The man spits out and then delivers a punch to Minori face knocking him to the ground.

Minori wipes away a drop of blood from his now split cheek. "If Danzo really trained you then I'm 100% sure he won't be able to teach me anything." Minori chuckles out. "You hit like a academy student."

The man kicks Minori in the side and then stomps on his stomach knocking the wind out of him. "You want to say more?"

A small dribble of blood leaves Minori's mouth. "Tough guy you are beating on a Genin while wearing a mask." Minori chuckles out further inciting anger from the man.

The man lifts his foot intending to stomp in Minori's face before feeling a sharp kick catch him in the back of the knee flooring him.

Minori jumps to his feet and throws a haymaker towards Danzo. Danzo lazily catches Minori fist and. twists his wrist in one fluid motion.

_He's faster then he looks. _Minori then throws a roundhouse aimed at Danzo's side. Danzo anticipating his move whirls around and throws Minori by his wrist against the tree stunning him.

Danzo grabs Minori by the throat and slams his head back against the tree. "You will come to regret denying me one day." Danzo then releases his grip of Minori's throat and snatches his ninja pouch. Danzo walking away from Minori ignores the attention his scuffle gained from other ninja turns to his root agent. "Come now we have wasted enough time already."

The man gets off the ground and sneers at Minori. "You better watch your back kid." He then follows Danzo towards the village.

Minori still feeling hot headed screams back. "Ya go follow your master just like a puppy dog." Minori feels a immense pain gathering in his stomach. _That guy really was strong. _Minori grimaces and touches his left leg. _Damn it he took my pouch ... my scroll ... or Minato's scroll. _

A older ninja runs over to check on Minori. "Hey kid you alright ... need me to go get some help?"

Minori shakes his head. "No I'm alright thanks."

The medical ninja still not satisfied simply nods his head. "Okay but if you are feeling sore just head over to the hospital okay?"

"Ya I will thank you for your concern." Minori then begins walking back towards the village flinching on each step.

XxX

(Third Training Ground)

"So are you ready Kakashi?"

"Anytime you are Guy." Kakashi says while getting into position.

"Okay but remember no Sharingan." Guy responds.

"ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!" Both men scream while dancing.

"SHOOT!" Guy screams and throws out rock.

"Well looks like you win this time Guy." Kakashi says casually while holding out scissors.

"Well my greatest rival just remember that their is no shame in losing to a equally skilled opponent." Guy says while in a trance not noticing their guest.

"Well hey their Minori, how did you exams go?" Kakashi says oblivious to Guy's speech.

"Well I'm in the third round, so if thats what you mean by good, then ya." Minori responds while walking up to the older Jonin.

"Good for you, I just knew you had it in you." Kakashi exclaims while patting Minori on the shoulder.

"So what do you have to say to that Kakashi." Guy asks oblivious to Minori's arrival.

Kakashi in surprise turns back around. "Hmm ... sorry did you say something?"

Guy face faults in dismay from being ignored. _OH KAKASHI YOU MAKE ME SO MAD! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO COOL! _Guy thinks while laying in the dirt in his standard comedic pose.

"Hi Guy." Minori says with a small wave towards Guy.

Guy quickly kips up and shoots a thumbs up at Minori. "Well how is my spunky little Taijutsu master."

Minori smiles up at Guy. "Well a little sore." _Well more then a little. _"But I'm actually here to ask you a favor."

Kakashi in surprise asks. "What is it?"

"Well my Taijutsu is not at a level I'm happy with, so I just thought since you've offered me before ... well I'd like to take you up on your offer." Minori turns back towards Guy. "Well how about it?"

The joy seeping it's way through Guy's face could almost be seen at that point. "So you've finally decided to take your Taijutsu seriously ... well you have a come to the right place."

_Oh great now he's going to get all fired up._ Kakashi chuckles and pats Minori on the back and whispers. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." Kakashi pulls out his little orange book and begins walking back towards the village. "Go easy on him Guy."

Guy leans down to Minori's height. "So tell me how much do you usually wear on you leg and body weights?"

_... Leg weights ... how old school is this guy? _"Um ... I've never used them before."

Guy shoots back up to a standing base. "Well my new apprentice today is going to be the first day of the rest of your life."

Minori nervously scratches the back of his head and says. "What do you mean by that?"

Guy beams a smile back to him. "Well how about we start 10 lbs on your arms and legs and 50 lbs on your body."

_He's crazy. _"Don't you think thats a little extreme to start with?"

Guy laughs out. "No if anything it's too little to start with so how about we bump in up 10 lbs on each."

_He is crazy! _Minori stutters out in disbelief. "Bu- but thats more then I actually weigh."

Guy laughs out again. "Perfect, so we are effectively doubling your weight, so when the weights are removed you will be two times as fast." Guy lays down and stands on his hands and smiles up at Minori. "So how about we walk on our hands to the supply shop and start our training now." And without waiting Guy begins racing towards town.

_I'm going to die ... _Minori without another word jumps onto his hands and begins unsteadily following Guy.

XxX

(23 Days Until the Third Round)

"Lady Tsunade *pant* can we please *pant* take a break." Shizune begs while barely standing.

Tsunade with a annoyed grunt gets out of her fighting stance. "Come on Shizune, it's only been two hours and you've only touched me twice. You need to be better then that."

Shizune finally getting her reprieve drops to a sitting base on the cracked battlefield surrounded by split trees. "Thank you."

XxX

(Academy Gym)

Sparks begin erupting in the pitch black gymnasium along with a chorus of metallic pings.

"Well Yugao you're getting much faster with your strikes."

Three more loud pings go off with more sparks lighting up the room.

"Well you are a good teacher." Yugao says respectfully while dodging a overhead slash.

"You have a lot of potential and skill, so I should be thanking you ..." The man ducks and knocks Yugao back with a shoulder rush. "I have not had this much fun in a while."

Finally after a final pang Yugao's sword flies from her hands and embeds itself into a wall.

The lights come on and nearly blind Yugao with their brightness. "Oww ... I'm still not used to that." Yugao complains while rubbing her eyes.

The man throws Yugao back her sword and holsters his own. "Well how about we go out for lunch?"

Yugao develops a sudden blush. "Umm ... yes Hayate, lets."

XxX

(Inuzuka Training Grounds)

"Well do you give up yet?" Tsume Inuzuka asks her prone daughter.

Hana struggling under her mother who is pinning her face first to the dirt with her arm bent back. "Yes you win this round."

Tsume laughs out in a feral way. "See that Kiba, never let your guard down even when you think your opponent is beat." Tsume laughs again and pulls her daughter to her feet. "Because they could pull a ace from the hole just like I did."

Kiba Inuzuka watching from the sides nods his understanding.

"Well mom no one I'm going to be fighting will be able to do that." Hana whines.

Tsume turns back around to scold her daughter. "You weren't listening were you? ... Go run another three laps."

Hana in defeat slumps her shoulders and begins running towards the gate.

Kiba begins cracking up at his sisters fate. "It's okay sis you've been looking a little heavy anyway."

Tsume turns her fierce gaze back to her son. "For that comment you can go join her."

Kiba not wanting to gain the ire of his mother wordlessly bounds off towards the gate with a tiny Akamaru clinging to his head.

XxX

(Third Training Ground)

Minori finally reaching his limit drops unconscious while surrounded by 40 pulverized training dummies.

Guy with a caring smile kneels down and lifts Minori onto his shoulders. _So thats your limit huh ... well thats impressive considering it's only our fifth day and even with those weights still on as well. _Guy still holding Minori on his shoulders begins walking back towards town.

XxX

(16 Days Until the Third Round)

"Come on Itachi you need to be faster then that." Fugaku chastises to his son. Fugaku looks around at the unconscious fellow Uchiha.

"Sorry father next time I will beat them all." Itachi apologies.

Fugaku places a kind hand on his son's shoulder. "You are doing very well for your age don't forget that ... but I know you can do better."

Itachi nods and regains his fighting stance. "Okay father next time I will beat five of them and you."

Fugaku laughs. "Thats the spirit but how about we wait til they wake."

Itachi looks down at his fellow Uchiha Genin all splayed out around him. "Oh ya sorry."

XxX

(Second Training Ground)

"Well Anko, very impressive that last strike looked like six snakes." Orochimaru notes.

Anko fatigued looks up at her Jonin sensei with a look of pure joy. "Ya I'm improving my chakra control and output."

Orochimaru nods. "Good now keep at it."

"You got it." Anko exclaims and uses **Striking Shadow Snake Jutsu **to knock down the next round of projectiles coming towards her.

XxX

(Hokage Mountain)

"Guy I really don't think I can make it to the top without chakra." Minori complains while hanging from the Second Hokage's lip.

Guy chuckles out while climbing the Third Hokage's nose. "Come now my youthful protege we are nearly there."

"Can I at least use both hands?" Minori asks while struggling to keep his grip with his left.

"No that would defeat the purpose of our training." Guy responds.

"Why I'd still be climbing ... and it's less chance of falling to my DEATH!" Minori shouts out.

"Well the fear of death is a great motivator in my experience." Guy explains while pulling himself up to the bridge of Hiruzen's nose.

XxX

(14 Days Until the Third Round)

"Well my youthful Genin, sadly our 14 days have come to a end." Guy admits on the verge of tears.

Minori wipes the sweat from his brow and begins untying the weights from his legs. "Well Sensei I owe you alot now my growth over these few days is insane."

"You- you called me Sensei?" Guy asks teary eyed.

Minori smiles at Guys reaction. "Well you trained me so of course you are my sensei." Minori hands the weights over to Guy.

Guy looks down confused at Minori's gesture. "What are you handing those to me for?"

Minori with a puzzled look says. "Well you bought them for me so I'm just returning them."

Guy shakes his head. "No Minori I don't want them back, they were gifts."

Minori graciously bows. "Thank you Guy-sensei."

Guy lets out a deep laugh. "I like the sound of that ... Guy-sensei ... has a ring to it ya know."

Minori chuckles along with Guy whole strapping his weights back on. "Trust me any one would be lucky to have you as a teacher."

Minori gets up and waves a goodbye to Guy while walking back towards town. Minori sees a few people along the way while most wish him well on the coming exams while others comment on how big he is getting. Minori after a short walk arrives outside the Hokage's Mansion. Minori takes a quick peek into his ninja pouch to make sure his bargaining chip is still with him. Minori then walks through the doors and is greeted by a secretary.

"Hello Minori, here to see Lord Hiruzen I presume?" Says a pretty black haired girl behind a desk.

Minori walks over to the desk and signs his name on the guest log. "Ya I finally decided to take him up on his offer to talk."

The girl feigns a pout. "Oh and here I was hoping you were here to see me." The girl sticks her tongue out at Minori.

Minori jokes back. "Sorry Masae but I'm on official business today."

Masae laughs. "Oh I know I'm just kidding with you." The girl stands up and leads Minori towards Hiruzen's office. "And to be honest your a little to young for me, I like my guys at least in my age group." The girl winks back at Minori causing a blush to erupt on Minori's face. "But who knows maybe I'll give you a couple of years and then come knocking on your door." Masae stops and knocks on the double doors and announces Minori has arrived. Hiruzen after a short pause answers to send him in.

Minori calmly walks through the doors which close behind him. Minori does a quick bow approaches.

"So Minori why have you come to see me today." Hiruzen asks while pouring a cup of tea.

Minori retrieves the scroll from his pouch and says. "Well sir-"

"Sorry for interrupting but would you like some tea?" Hiruzen interrupts and holds the pot up for Minori to see.

"Um sure." Minori answers while Hiruzen pours a second cup and hands it over to Minori. "Well the reason I'm here is to warn you about ... one of your former friends."

Hiruzens eyebrow raises. "What do you mean my boy?"

Minori takes a sip from his tea and then says. "Well Danzo not two weeks ago approached me." Minori then looks Hiruzen in his eyes. "He offered to train me ... and in return I would join his ... group after I became a Chunnin."

Hiruzen slams his teacup down almost shattering it. "And I assume you turned him down." Hiruzen states.

Minori nods. "Yes and after I refused him he stole something of value from me."

Hiruzen looks down at the scroll in Minori's and then back to his face. "I assume he stole a Jutsu from you." Minori nods. "And I assume it was hidden from my Anbu when we confiscated Minato's stash." Minori nods again. "So what was this Jutsu?"

Minori swallows hard. "It was the **Double Tetragram Seal**."

Hiruzen's eyes widen. "You had the seal the whole time?" Minori nods. "I must admit my disappointment in you for hiding something so valuable and for carrying something like that with you." _Danzo why would you take that without telling me? _"Well I must ask you this question ... did you learn it?"

"Yes." Minori answers.

"I was not aware you were practicing Fuinjutsu ... my Anbu have not reported you borrowing scrolls about it." Hiruzen admits.

"I'm still very basic but I've been practicing it for a while now." Minori answers flatly.

"I will be asking you to replicate the formula for me, I believe you will be capable of that." Hiruzen politely demands.

"Yes sir I can do that." Minori answers.

Hiruzen lets out a deep sigh. _Just when I thought today would be an easy day. _"Well what is on that other scroll?"

Minori cradles the scroll to his chest and continues. "I'm here to make a deal with you sir."

Hiruzen's eyebrows raise raise. "Well what is this ... deal?"

"I have a scroll here which I believe you would find very interesting." Minori smiles.

"Well what is the deal?" Hiruzen asks again.

"Two parts to be exact. First I want to trade my Jutsu for one of yours." Minori answers.

"That would depend on the Jutsu you realize." Hiruzen firmly states.

"And ... I want to have a meeting with the boy the Nine tails was sealed into."

_He finally asked. _Hiruzen gets up from the table and stares out the window before asking. "Why?"

Minori without skipping a beat says. "Why are you so against me meeting this boy?"

Hiruzen turns back around. "Fine depending on how valuable this scroll is ... I will let you meet this boy."

Minori smiles in victory. "Thank you sir." Minori lifts the scroll and drops it onto the desk.

Hiruzen takes his seat and reads the inscription. _This ... this is. _Hiruzen looks back up at Minori and then back to the scroll. "What do you want for this?"

Minori finishes off his tea and then states. "One Kinjutsu for another ... I want The Seconds Jutsu."

Hiruzen looks deep into Minori's dark blue eyes and says. "Which Jutsu would that be?"

"I want the **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu**." Minori says flatly and unflinching.

Hiruzen nearly chokes on his tea after that statement. "That's a very dangerous Jutsu you realize."

Minori nods. "So is that one I gave you." Minori then explains. "I need it for a Jutsu I'm creating and one shadow clone won't cut it."

Hiruzen nods. "Fine but you can't take it from this building ... deal."

"Yes sir ... thank you for your trust." Minori answers and then takes another deep bow.

"Before I get that Jutsu for you I have to ask ... did you learn this one as well?" Hiruzen asks fearing the response.

Minori swallows hard and nods.

Hiruzen lets his displeasure be known at that point again with a sigh. "You realize the **Reaper Death Seal **is not a Jutsu to just be thrown around."

"Yes and I also surmised it was the same Jutsu my brother used to seal the Nine-Tails ... correct."

_Not exactly but close. _"I would rather not talk about it if you please," Hiruzen answers and then stands up with a grunt and stashes the scroll in his robe. "Lets go get that scroll for you."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 6 I've been away for awhile but school and life has really been kicking my ass lately but I'm hoping to get chapter 7 up soon. Stopped here because if I did not then I would have had to write the 3rd exam within this chapter and the size would have gotten a little to big so I'm putting it onto the next chapter which I imagine will fill the entire chapter. If any of you were confused who was fighting who then please pm or review and i'll play with the wording to make it clearer. **By the way quick question for the next chapter would you like me to write out all the fights or only the important fights?**

My poll is still up to on my profile to vote when I should put Minori back into the story after his prequel. The choices are Naruto time period or after the Shippuden time skip.

By the way Minori will be pulling out two new Jutsus during the 3rd exams not including the ones mentioned here so please if you have a guess tell me and even if your wrong but come up with a good one please tell me."


	7. The Boiling Point

**Disclaimer: Naruto and All It's Characters Are Owned By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Brother of The Yellow Flash**

* * *

(Chunin Festival One Day Until the Third Round)

"Dad look at all of the pretty colors." A young boy exclaims as fireworks explode in the sky.

"Ya isn't that something." The older man says while rustling his sons hair.

"Dad can we go get something to eat?" The boy says as his stomach growls to his fathers amusement.

The father smiles down at the little boy. "Sure … how about we go get us some fried squid legs?"

The little boy jumps up and down in excitement and turns to run only to bounce off another person and fall to the ground with tears forming in his eyes.

The person in question turns and gives a curious and then worried look towards the fallen boy.

The father then quickly scoops the little boy up and places him on his shoulders.

The brunet boy looks up at the little boy. "I'm sorry little guy, you okay."

The little boy in question nods and gives a slight sniffle. "Ya I'm okay."

The brunet boy smiles and holds out a bag filled with a goldfish. "Would you like this?"

The little boys eyes widen in excitement. "Boy would I." The kid reaches out and carefully grabs the bag as to not pop it.

The father lets out a little chuckle. "Thanks kid." The father then gives a shake to the little boys leg. "How about we go get some food now huh."

The child and father start laughing on their way towards food stands while smiling and joking.

"Well I've never seen you so nice before Minori." Says a male voice behind him.

Minori turns around and is face to face with a raven haired boy. "Itachi ... I didn't even see you there."

"You didn't answer the question." Itachi prods.

Minori shrugs. "Well I just won it on a whim over on that party game, so If I made a little kid happy then ... well just ... no big deal okay." Minori nudges past Itachi to continue watching the spectacle.

Itachi smiles and turns around to watch the sword sallower with his rival. "So I assume you're waiting for someone?"

Minori nods. "Ya Shizune nearly beat my door down today, she told me that whether I liked it or not I was going to be here tonight."

Itachi chuckles. "So thats why you're waiting."

Minori glances over at Itachi and more specifically his cheek. "Seems you were just with someone."

Itachi gasps and begins furiously rubbing his cheek. "Ugh ... well you know how it is."

Minori smiles. "Oh do I?"

Itachi nods and turns towards a waving black haired girl. "Well seems my leisure time is over."

Minori chuckles and diverts his attention towards the waving girl. "Well tell Kiriko hi for me."

Itachi while walking towards the girl looks back and jokes. "Tell Shizune hi for me then."

Minori then feels a warm pressure on his arm.

Shizune loops her arm under Minori's. "Well thanks for waiting."

Minori with a slight blush stutters. "Ugh ... don't worry about it ... you um ... you look good."

The blush that erupts on Shizune's face dwarfs Minori's at that point. "Well someone has their best behavior on now."

Minori with Shizune arm in arm begins walking through the festival crowds past food carts and acrobats alike. "Would you like to get something to eat or maybe play some games?" Minori asks Shizune.

Shizune shakes her head. "No I just want to relax and see the sights to be honest."

Minori leading Shizune away from some of the more extravagant festivities finds spot for them on a bench near a musicians group. Minori trying to just get this night over with closes his eyes and stares up at the stars. Shizune on the other hand enjoying the whole scene nuzzles her face against Minori's shoulder.

"The musicians over their are pretty good don't you think?" Minori says trying to make some small talk to relieve his awkward feelings.

Shizune simply sighs and nuzzles closer to his arm.

"I saw Anko yesterday." Minori brings up still trying to start a conversation.

Shizune picks her head up and looks up at Minori. "Really where was it?"

"I was on my way to the hot springs and I saw Anko leaving on my way in." Minori states.

"Well how did she look? I haven't seen her since they explained the third exam to us."

Minori scrunches his nose in thought before saying. "She looked really exhausted, but thats what you should expect when training with Sensei nonstop."

Shizune nods her understanding and then pipes up. "I never even asked you how your training been going."

Minori chuckles. "Well I haven't even asked you how yours has been ether ... I mean you've been trained by two Sannin now, so I can barely imagine how much stronger you've gotten."

"Well she defiantly is something ... Tsunade that is." Shizune points out. "I think my speed and toughness has improved I mean Tsunade hits like a house so it was either get pummeled or dodge. And well unfortunately it took me awhile to get fast enough to dodge ya know."

Minori nods his approval and begins star gazing again.

Shizune taps him on the shoulder. "Well so tell me how has your training went?"

Minori smiles and looks down at Shizune. "Good Shinobi never reveal their their skills unnecessarily and besides it is pretty much guaranteed we fight each other tomorrow. So why would I give you an edge."

Shizune frowns at him clearly showing her annoyance. "You know sometimes you can be a jerk."

Minori nods and stares over at the band still diligently playing. "And you wonder why I'm a loner."

Shizune sighs and rests her head back on his shoulder content on enjoying this moment.

XxX

(Restaurant District)

"Hey ladies ladies trust me, stay with me tonight and all your dreams will come true!" Shouts the frog Sannin towards a group of women.

One of the more loudmouth girls stands up and with a sound of disgust screams back. "As if you dirty old man."

The so called dirty old man face faults at that statement but quickly regains his balance and screams back. "Hey I wasn't talking to you yo- you plain Jane. I was talking to the pretty girls behind you."

The girl screams back again. "Your one to talk what are you fifty ... sixty."

Jiraiya quickly gaining a determined look on his face adopts his trademark stance. "No you don't know who your talking to little girl ..." Jiraiya stomps his geta on the floor. "I'm the great sage from Mount Myoboku ..." Jiraiya spins around. "I'm the great toad sage ... JIRAIYA!"

Most people in the restaurant at this point have all turned their attention towards the dancing man. One in particular, the bouncer grabs Jiraiya by the arm. "Come on pal your drunk lets go get you some fresh air."

Jiraiya yanks his arm away and laughs out in genuine amusement. "The great toad sage does not get drunk on swill like this."

"What ever you say pal but please your scaring the customers." The man pleads.

Jiraiya obviously quite drunk jumps on a table knocking over the glasses and food in the process. Unfortunately not his table. "Those ladies over there are enjoying my company." Jiraiya smirks out.

The large bouncer tugs on Jiraiya's sleeve. "Sir those ladies left already."

Jiraiya obviously in dismay hops down and begins searching the restuarant frantically for them. "Uh ... bu- bu- but the ladies." Jiraiya now forced to except defeat begins stumbling out of the restuarant.

"Oh man looks like the festival is already dying down." Jiraiya sighs out. "Well ti-" Jiraiya unable to finish his sentence fails to notice the stoop of the restuarant and falls face first in the dirt.

"So this is what passes for a Sannin now of days." Says a male voice.

Jiraiya trying to ignore the man stands up and dusts himself off just now noticing the height difference looks down. "Huh ... just a kid ... well get lost brat I'm not your babysitter." Jiraiya pushes past the boy rudely.

"I assume you've forgotten who I am?" The boy asks laxly.

Jiraiya still walking away says back. "Or did you ever considered I just don't care."

The boy now keeping pace behind Jiraiya says back. "Well I'm Minori just encase you did forget."

Jiraiya stops in his tracks. _Minori ... Minori ... Minori __where do I know that name from. _Jiraiya quickly spins around. "Minori from the Land of Rivers right ... I owe you money I'm guessing, so believe me on my honor as a ninja I will be returning that to you soon."

Minori face faults but quickly recovers. _He really must be drunk, I don't remember him being so stupid. _"No I'm Minori Namikaze ... Minato's brother."

Jiraiya with a dull look finally snaps into something Minori considers sentient. "Oh ya kid how's it been going."

Minori sighs. "Alright."

Jiraiya nods. "Good good but hey kid you don't happen to have any sake or anything right."

Minori shakes his head. "Sorry but I'm underage."

Jiraiya laughs. "Of course you are kid." Then slightly under his breath. "Someone's a rule follower." Then back to his normal tempo says. "You have any money I can borrow kid, trust me I'll pay you back."

_I'm really starting to regret this. _"Fine." Minori fishes in his back pocket and hands out 5,000 ryo to Jiraiya who in turn quickly snatches the money.

"5,000 ryo ... come on kid what am I a child." Jiraiya complains while pocketing the money.

Minori grumbles a little and pulls out 10,000 more. "Here thats all I have on me."

Jiraiya quickly as ever pockets the money. "Well we could go to the bank to get more couldn't we?"

Minori screams back. "NO WE CAN'T JUST GO TO THE BANK AND GET MORE YOU GREEDY OLD MAN!"

Jiraiya shrugs his shoulders. "Geez kid don't need to be so rude ... so anyhow you got a girlfriend yet."

Minori turning his back begins walking away into the dense crowd trying to get away from Jiraiya.

XxX

(Central Tower Forest of Death)

"WELCOME ALL, OUR DEEPEST THANKS TO ALL THE CITIZENS OF THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAFS WATCHING AT HOME. I WELCOME YOU ALL TO OUR CHUNIN SELECTION!" Hiruzens voice booms over a microphone.

Itachi standing next to Minori whispers in his ear. "This will be the last year they hold the exams in this tower. Next time they'll be holding the exams in a big stadium for everyone to watch and cheer."

Minori whispers back. "And bet on the results I bet ... to be honest I really don't know why all these cameras are necessary." Minori cracks his neck in annoyance.

"HERE WE HAVE OUR NINE CANDIDATES UP FOR PROMOTION THIS YEAR, ALL ACCOMPLISHED NINJA IN THEIR OWN RIGHTS." Hiruzens voice booms out again.

Shimon gives the signal to the nine Genin and on cue they all bow in respect towards the cameras.

"AND WITH THAT, I WISH ALL OFF YOU GOOD LUCK!" Hiruzen says ending with a round of applause from him and all the other shinobi in attendance.

Shimon with a aura of authority speaks up. "Well as most of you know this will be a one versus one competition in which you fight as if your very life depends on it." Shimon retrieves a slip of paper from his pocket and reads out the names. "Anko Mitarashi versus Yugao Uzuki. All other competitors go to the upper balcony and wait your turn.

Shizune whispers in her friends ear. "Good luck Anko ... knock her out." To which Anko gives a cheeky smile in response.

Minori in usual fashion gives her a reassuring pat on the back while walking by.

Yugao and Anko now both 10 feet take their stances, Yugao draws her sword and Anko squats down in a viper like stance.

"Anko we both know you can't win this fight." Yugao points out flatly.

Anko lets out a slight chuckle. "Thats real funny you said that ... because I was gonna say the same thing."

Yugao clearly unamused responds with. "Anko be serious now, you have no way to win this." Yugao points towards the camera. "Do you really want to be embarrassed like this in front of our entire village?"

Anko shoots a quick glance towards the camera and then back to Yugao. "Trust me Yugao remember that 'Dead Last Dango Girl' back in the academy?" Yugao nods. "Well just wait til you see what she can do."

Shimon screams. "Fight!"

Both girls instantly run at each other. Yugao going for a quick victory, slashes at Anko's head only to miss by a hair. Anko rolling out of range shoots two snakes from her left arm which wrap around Yugao's leg and swing her around and toss her at the wall. Yugao flipping around sticks on the wall using chakra and then drops gracefully back on her feet.

XxX

(Balcony)

_This is simply a bad match up for Anko ... regardless of how much she's improves she can't hope to counter Yugao's speed._ Minori thinks frankly.

_Come on Anko, show them ... show all of them how good you really are. _Shizune thinks while mentally rooting for her friend.

XxX

(Arena)

Yugao running full speed towards Anko is forced to slash away the torrent of snakes being sent out from Anko's wrist. Yugao finally getting within striking distance flips over the snakes and performs a overhead slash aimed at Anko's cranium which severe's Anko in half causing the entire arena to erupt in a collective gasp. To everyone relieve the person they believed to be Anko dissolves into snakes which then tangle around Yugao's feet rooting her in place.

_Where is she now? _Yugao questions only to hear a pitter patter behind her. When turning to engage Anko, Yugao receives a punch squarely in the face knocking her off her feet. Yugao skidding across the floor rolls back onto her feet in a crouched position.

Yugao touches her lip only to feel a trickle of blood. "That hurt ... well now I know I can be serious, so prepare!"

Anko arrogantly screams back. "You better or this will be over before you know it."

Yugao letting out a uncharacteristic scream rushes at Anko with sword overhead. Anko raising her hands again, starts shooting more snakes towards the Kenjutsu fighter. Yugao anticipating this continues to swipe away any attacking snakes in her path.

_Well how about this little trick. _Anko making a few more hand signs which go unnoticed by the preoccupied Yugao. _Take this **Explosive Striking Shadow **_**Snakes**. A new legion of snakes all wrapped in paper bombs launch themselves towards the encroaching Yugao. Yugao after parrying the first of the new snakes notices the paper bombs and covers her self in defense. "I DON'T THINK SO!" Anko screams as Yugao is engulfed by a bright explosion.

XxX

(Hokage Box)

"Well Orochimaru, I don't think I've ever seen explosives mixed into combat like that before." Hiruzen compliments his student.

Orochimaru standing next to his seated sensei chuckles. "She actually came up with the idea on her own Sensei."

_How much long will this match take ... I'm much more interested in Minori and Itachi then these children. _Danzo internally complains.

XxX

(Arena)

Anko after dusting her hands off holds them high in victory while a large cloud of dust still coats the battlefield. "Ya I did it!" Anko screams in victory.

Shimon walks over to check on the fallen Yugao in the crater and then nearly chokes on his saliva. "This match is not over!" He screams.

Anko turns around just in time to watch 'Yugao' fade away. _Shadow Clone? But when? How? _Anko turning back around suffers a deep slash on the shoulder from Yugao drawing blood .Anko hopping away in a panic forms the hand seals for the **Fire Style: Dragon Breath Jutsu** and launches a blaze of fire at Yugao. Anko in horror watches as Yugao effortlessly slashes the blaze away and and unrelentingly dashes towards Anko. Anko covering the front of her face fails to see Yugao preform an uppercut with the pommel of her sword which catches Anko under the chin knocking her off her feet. Yugao smelling blood in the water preforms one last punch aimed directly at Anko's solar plexus forcing Anko's eyes to glaze over and launch her away from the force of the punch.

Shimon quickly jumps between the two girls and announces. "Match one is over, the winner is ... Yugao Uzuki." _Thank god I checked on her earlier, I almost called the match right there._

Medics quickly rush over to Anko and begin preforming Medical Ninjutsu while one wraps her shoulder in gauze which is heavily bleeding from Yugao's sword strike. Yugao with a stoic look, slides her sword back into it's scabbard and walks towards the balcony.

The Medics quickly roll the unconscious Anko onto a stretcher and begin carting her off towards the hospital.

XxX

(Balcony)

Shizune solemnly looks down as her friend is carted away. _Oh Anko ... you have nothing to be ashamed of, that was amazing_.

Minori anticipating Shizune's emotions to flare, puts a caring hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. "She did alot better then even I hoped for."

Shizune nods. "Well looks like it's up to us to win now."

Minori smiles. "I was planning to anyway."

Minori sees Yugao walk past him and calls out to her. "Hey Yugao, wait." Yugao turns around. "Earlier when Anko used those paper bombs, when did you replace yourself with the shadow clone?"

Yugao shakes her head. "I actually replaced myself after her first punch." Minori still confused asks her to explain. "When I recovered from that punch, I used a shadow clone to take my place and slash away all of her snakes to keep her preoccupied and then I quickly ran under the balcony and used it's shade to hide myself and then when Anko disrupted my clone I circled around her and then ... well you saw the results."

Minori nods, now understanding the situation.

Shimon now calls their attention. "Next match Tadao versus Shizune."

Minori gives one last pat on her back and whispers. "Be careful around him at mid-range, he loves to use earth style Jutsus so be prepared."

Shizune wordlessly nods her understanding and calmly walks towards the base floor.

Itachi walking up next to Minori states. "I hope you know Shizune has no chance of beating Tadao."

Minori shakes his head. "From what I've heard Tadao is way outclassed in this fight."

"What do you mean by that." Itachi asks.

Minori points over to the Hokage box towards a blonde buxom women. "She was training with Tsunade these last few weeks, so I'm sure she is ready for whatever Tadao can throw at her."

XxX

(Hokage Box)

"Well Tsunade your girl is up now." Hiruzen points out.

Tsunade nods confidently. "You just watch Sensei, after this one match you'll be ready to give her that vest." Tsunade says while pointing towards a table filled with nine vests."

Hiruzen chuckles. "I hope so."

XxX

(Arena)

Shizune and Tadao both 10 feet apart stare each other down. Tadao a rather unremarkable looking bald boy of 12 sneers over at Shizune while sliding his right foot backwards. Shizune slowly reaches her hand into her ninja pouch and grabs hold of five senbon.

Shimon after assuming each fighter is prepared shouts. "Fight!"

Shizune launching herself backwards into a flip while simultaneously throwing her senbon, drops a smoke bomb to hide her next movements. Tadao as if on cue slams his hands into the ground and shouts. "**Earth Style: Ram Head**." Causing a five foot tall slanted slab of earth to rise in front of him and block the senbon.

Shizune still hiding in the smoke begins to furiously launch senbon at him first five at a time then 10 then 20 then 50. The ram head still blocks them all to Tadao's amusement. Tadao while hidden behind his rock wall slams a fist to the ground and uses **Earth Style: Thorn Bed**.Causing spikes to rise up from the ground the towards Shizune. Shizune hopping onto one spike to avoid the bed of spikes now protruding from the floor, but before she can catch her breath it rises higher and impales her in mid flight.

Shimon eyes widen in horror as Shizune's lifeless body slides down the spike.

Tadao in victory drops the rock wall and gets out of fighting stance. The body of Shizune to Tadao's horror then liquefies into mud. _Damn it mud clone, but then where is she_. Tadao feels the ground shake beneath him and is then dragged down to this his neck under the dirt as Shizune rises in front of him. Tadao calmly asks her. "While you were hiding in the smoke, you replaced yourself with that mud clone and then you hid yourself underground to use that head hunter Jutsu ... correct?"

Shizune nods and prepares to stomp his head in until he slides further under the dirt. _What? Where did he go? _Shizune flips over towards to wall and stands horizontal with her chakra against the wall. _I was hoping he couldn't do that. _Shizune then sees the ground start to rumble and crack towards her as Tadao launches himself from the ground under Shizune with his fist encased in rock and punches Shizune off the wall and quickly throws her across the battlefield knocking the wind out of her after slamming off the ground.

_I think that broke some ribs ... great. _Shizune unsteadily gets back to her feet. Tadao who from his torso down is buried in the ground with his left fist encased rock smiles back at Shizune. Shizune calmly asks. "What Jutsu is that ... the one that turns your fist into a boulder I mean?"

Tadao looks down at his hand and then back up at Shizune. "Thats my **Stone Fist Jutsu**." Tadao then launches himself out of the ground and slams his right hand down causing the floor around him to rise forming a hill with him seated at top. "And this is my **Mound Maker Jutsu**." Shizune clearly not impressed retrieves a scroll from her hip pouch. Shizune unraveling the scroll bites down on her thumb drawing blood and traces the seal on the scroll and throws it far into the sky. "Well what do we have here?" Tadao asks mockingly.**  
**

As the shadow of the scroll engulfs Tadao he sees 100's of senbon rain down upon him. Tadao without any hesitation brings his right hand up and screams. "**Earth Style: Great Mud Interceptor Jutsu**." On cue basketball sized globs of mud rise into the air and block the falling senbon. Shizune not waiting for the impact begins sprinting towards Tadao while zig zagging around the field of stalagmites and launches more senbon towards him. Tadao now surrounded by senbon from above and in front drops his right hand to the ground. _This combo will take all my chakra and I will have to take those senbon but it's worth it. _"**Earth Style: Mud Moat**. A large wave of mud flows from his feet towards Shizune blocking her thrown senbon and covering her in sticky brown mud. Tadao forced to drop his mud ball Jutsu, feels the sting of the senbon enter his shoulders and begins sliding on the excess mud down the hill and begins barreling towards Shizune full speed with his left hand raised.

_I can't let that punch connect. _Shizune digs her hand into her pocket and retrieves a kunai and attempts to throw it only for her arm to stiffen. _What's wrong with my arm I can't mo- WAIT I CAN'T MOVE MY WHOLE BODY EITHER._

Tadao smiles in victory. **_Mud Moat _**_mixed with the **Muddy Weight Jutsu **is a particularly dangerous combo. _Tadao unopposed, punches Shizune across the face launching her away and crashing through one of the stalagmites. Before Tadao can celebrate he looks down and sees Shizune's kunai clearly sticking out of his side. Tadao feeling the warm blood trickle out of his mouth and drops down to his knees.

Shimon after checking on Shizune announces. "Match two is over, the winner is ... Tadao."

XxX

(Hokage Box)

"Well now that was a amazing match." Hiruzen points out on the edge of his seat.

Tsunade with a worried gaze nods to Hiruzen and hops over the ledge to go tend to her apprentice.

Danzo clears his throat and speaks up. "If you ask me I'd say that girl deserves a promotion."

Hiruzen quite surprised by Danzo's outburst asks. "Why's that."

Danzo quite annoyed by having to explain himself says. "In a real battle situation you won't have time to breaks after defeating one opponent and that Tadao boy looks like he could pass out any moment from injury or chakra exhaustion." Danzo while picking up a sheet of paper continues. "And while Shizune was knocked out she could still potentially fight after a few moments." Danzo signs his name on the paper. "Which can't be said for her opponent." Danzo hands the sheet to an Anbu which in turn hands it to Hiruzen. "So I recommend her for promotion."

Hiruzen nods and stows the sheet in his robe. "Good so when we meet later on to decide who gets promoted Shizune will already have one vote." Hiruzen turns towards his snake like apprentice. "Well Orochimaru you defiantly trained her well all these years."

Orochimaru in turn simply nods and shun shins away without another word.

XxX

(Arena)

Tsunade kneels down next to the fallen Shizune and begins her medical Ninjutsu. "Come on Shizune time to wake up."

Minori after hopping down from the balcony comes running over towards his fallen comrade. "Is she alright?"

Tsunade sighs and stops her Ninjutsu. "Yes just unconscious and maybe a few broken ribs but nothing too serious."

Minori sighs in relief. "Good that last shot looked really stiff."

Tsunade nods and helps the other medics roll Shizune onto the stretcher and without another word they begin to remove her from the room.

Tsunade nudging past Minori walks over towards Tadao to assist the other medics with the one who in Minori's opinion is in worse shape sporting four senbon embedded in his arms and a kunai in his side.

Orochimaru appears in front of Minori blocking his way. Minori a little taken back asks. "Can I help you Sensei?"

Orochimaru clearly in one of his trances grabs Minori by the shoulder and shun shins away with him.

XxX

(Roof)

Minori and Orochimaru appear on the roof overlooking the Forest of Death.

Minori still confused asks. "Is their some reason you've brought me here?"

Orochimaru clearly perturbed grabs Minori by the shoulders and stares deep into his eyes. "DID YOU SEE WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO SHIZUNE!"

Minori calmly says. "Yes."

"AND SHE WAS TRAINED BY TSUNADE AND SHE STILL COULDN'T WIN, THAT'S TWO OF YOU NOW THAT HAVE LOST AND WHILE THEY TRAINED UNDER US YOU TRAINED BY YOURSELF!"

Minori still calm despite Orochimaru screaming says, "Whats your point?"

Orochimaru screams back, inches away from Minori's face. "YOU COULD HAVE BEEN 10 TIMES AS STRONG AS THEM BY NOW IF YOU WOULD JUST ACCEPT THE POWER I OFFER!"

_So thats what this is about. _Minori shakes free of Orochimaru's grip and responds back. "I already told you I have no interest in your immediate power." Minori walks past Orochimaru and looks over at the distant village. "My brother always told me that real power takes time and determination."

Orochimaru screams. "YOU BROTHER WAS A FOOL AND LOOK WHERE HE IS NOW ... DEAD!"

Minori whips around and with dark eyes sternly states. "Careful now ... Sensei."

Orochimaru's eyes narrow darkly. "Are you threatening me my little ... Minori?"

Minori not backing down steps closer and says. "If your insulting Minato then ... I guess I am."

Orochimaru takes a step closer only for a masked man to appear between them. "Minori your presence is required back at the arena."

Minori nodding up at the silver haired Anbu complies and shun shins away.

Orochimaru sneers at the Anbu member. "You just had to come save him didn't you ... well I suppose you feel you owe him a debt."

The Anbu member looks back at Orochimaru. "Well I do have a problem with you badmouthing Minato and to be honest I really have a problem with you bullying a kid." The Anbu member spits out.

Orochimaru laughs. "Don't worry ... Kakashi I won't harm that boy, he's very important to me." Orochimaru says before teleporting away cutting Kakashi off before he can respond.

Kakashi turning around looks over the forest towards the Hokage Monument. _Oh Minato-sensei what would you have me do?_

XxX

(Arena)

"Match three is over, the winner is ... Hana Inuzuka." Shimon announces while the medics tend to Suzu Nara's broken arm.

Hana Inuzuka walks over to her comrade. "Well told you I would win."

Suzu attempts a chuckle but feels the medic pop his arm back into socket causing him to cry in pain.

Hana laughs again. "Well your fuma shuriken attacks mixed with your shadow binding Jutsu really was effective you know."

Suzu nods and gets back on his feet. "Ya It would have worked to if their was only three of you ... but four was just too many."

Hana nods. "Well maybe one day you can try again."

Suzu nods again. "I think I'll take you up on that one day."

XxX

(Balcony)

Minori appears in a whirlwind of leaves next to Itachi. "Well did I miss anything?"

Itachi simply shrugs. "Well Hana just beat Suzu."

Minori nods. "So that means it's your turn."

Itachi wordlessly hops the guardrail.

XxX

(Konoha Hospital)

"Well Anko how are you feeling?" Orochimaru asks the clearly bruised and battered bed ridden girl.

Anko clearly downtrodden shrugs.

Orochimaru with a look of sympathy sits down on the edge of the bed. "Are you in pain?"

Anko quietly responds. "Not really ... my shoulder hurts but thats about it."

Orochimaru wipes the hair from Anko's face. "Well then whats wrong?"

Anko with beat red eyes looks up at him and says. "I-I tried so-so hard these last few we-weeks and I'm no closer to advancing then before."

Orochimaru quickly wraps Anko in a hug. "Sshh sshh don't cry everything will be alright."

Anko now sobbing against her sensei simply holds him wordlessly.

Orochimaru with a sinister look tilts her head up. "How would you feel If I told you there was a way that you could double, if not triple your strength instantly."

Anko with blood shot eyes, rubs her nose and answers. "Well what would I have to do?"

Orochimaru stands up and holds his hand out to Anko. "All you would have to do is just take my hand and trust me."

Anko tentatively grabs his hand and then they shun shin away.

XxX

(Arena)

"Take this Itachi **Lightning Style: Electric Detonation**." Kosaku closes his hands as all the clones surrounding Itachi burst into live electricity singing the hairs on Itachi's arms and launching him towards the back wall smashing and cracking it in the process. Itachi smiles over at his comrade with a blood red eye bearing three tomoe. "So I'm guessing you finally mastered your Sharingan ehh Itachi?" Kosaku asks.

Itachi nods. "I just mastered it three days ago." Itachi without waiting for a response throws a handful of shuriken and launches a fireball towards Kosaku. Kosaku rolls to the left dodging the fireball while also throwing back some shuriken of his own. Itachi draws a kunai and begins running towards Kosaku while parrying the shuriken away with the knife.

"Not so fast Itachi!" With that Kosaku throws electrical charged kunai at Itachi. Itachi noticing with his Sharingan the crackling and popping of the air around the kunai's simply dodges instead of blocking. _Damn I forgot how sharp the Sharingan is. _Kosaku then preforms several hand signs as Itachi closes in. _Get ready for this Itachi my **Electrical Burst Jutsu **will blow you away. _Itachi jumps in the air preparing a downward slash. A burst of electricity emanates from Kosaku. _Got ya- _Itachi in mid air disappears before Kosaku's very eyes. _Where did he- _Kosaku feels a sharp pain and then falls over face first revealing Itachi behind him.

Shimon steps in between the two boys and announces. "The winner of the match is ... Itachi Uchiha."

XxX

(Hokage Box)

"Well now that was surprising burst of speed from someone so young eh Danzo." Hiruzen states.

_That Itachi might be more impressive then Minori ... I'll have to keep my eyes on that one. _Danzo thinks with glee. "Yes he was very impressive."

Hiruzen nods. "I would very much like to see him against a more challenging opponent and then depending on his performance he may just be promoted."

XxX

(Balcony)

"Wow he moved so fast right there didn't he Yugao." Hana says to her friend.

Yugao clearly surprised at Itachi's speed is left speechless.

_Hehe __If they were impressed by that their jaws will be on the floor with what I can do. _Minori smugly thinks.

"NEXT MATCH, YUGAO UZUKI VERSUS MINORI NAMIKAZE." Minori hears Shimon's voice boom over a intercom behind him.

Minori wordlessly shun shins to the arena floor brimming with excitement.

Hana whispers into her friends ear. "Beat him for me will ya Yugao." Yugao nods, takes a deep breath and then slowly walks down the stairs towards the arena.

XxX

(Jonin Lounge)

"Hey Guy your man is up." Asuma points out while puffing on his cigarette.

"Oh you were training Minori?" Kurenai asks.

Guy quickly drinks down a shot of sake and stares deep into the TV screen ignoring his friends questions being enamored with the image of Minori and Yugao facing off.

XxX

(Dango Shop)

"Hey I bet 10,000 on the Namikaze." Shouts a man with a bushy mustache.

"I'll take that bet." Shouts back a round bellied man.

"Namikaze ... Isn't that The Fourth's brother?" Asks a sickly looking man.

"Ya why do you think I'm betting on him." Laughs out the mustache man.

"I'll bet 15,000 my self on the Namikaze kid." Says a large white haired man.

"Alright ... sorry sir can I get your name." Says a shady looking bookie.

"I'm Jiraiya ... the great toa-" Screams out the frog Sannin before being interrupted.

"Alright 15,000 on Namikaze from Jiraiya." Says the bookie.

XxX

(Arena)

"You guys both ready." Shimon asks resulting in both Genin's nodding. "Okay ... fight!" Shimon screams.

* * *

Well guys here's chapter 7 sorry I ended it on a cliffhanger but I could not resist. It is beginning to look like I'll finish the prequel by chapter 10 which could be worse I suppose kinda funny considering when I first was drafting the story I wanted it to be only 3 chapters and then move on the current universe. I had a lot of fun writing some of these fight scenes defiantly Shizune's fight more but I think by the time these exams are over I'll have a new favorite so hope you had fun reading it.

A guest reviewer brought up a very fair point about including Naruto in the character highlight on the story's front page so for now until I end the prequel Naruto will be taken off the front of the story so sorry if I confused any readers.

The poll is still up and I plan to keep it up until chapter 9 so you approximately have a month or so to vote. Just to keep you up to date the poll stands at 8 to 2 with Naruto time period leading. I suppose that's because you want me to beef up Naruto which I will have to if I pick up there.

BTW Review if you have any suggestions or questions.

**Lightning Style: Electric Detonation **The clones the user summons explode in a field of electricity shocking any one caught in the blast. C Rank

**Lightning Style: Electrical Burst Jutsu **The user discharges a wave of electricity which acts as a force field blasting and zapping any caught in the blast. B Rank

**Earth Style: Ram Head **The user slams his palms into the ground and uses his/her chakra to mold and harden a wall of earth and then raise it above ground to protect the user. C Rank

******Explosive Striking Shadow ****Snakes** Anko summons snakes wrapped in papers bombs to overwhelm her opponents. B Rank

**Earth Style: Thorn Bed **The user slams their hands into the ground and mold a bed of spike ranging from 5 to even 20 feet tall (Depending on the amount of chakra used) and then the thorns erupt from the ground in an arc around the user. B Rank

**Earth Style: Stone Fist Jutsu** The user rubbing dirt or mud on their fist can harden the earth around their hand forming a fist made of rock 30 centimeters in circumference around their hand. C Rank

**Earth Style: Mound Maker Jutsu **The user using their chakra can inflate the dirt under them to create mound with them at the center to give them a elevation over their opponent in battle. C Rank

******Earth Style: Great Mud Interceptor Jutsu** The user raises globs of mud from the ground around them to intercept projectiles. Fairly useless against frontal attacks like Taijutsu or Ninjutsu attacks. C Rank

**Earth Style: Mud Moat **The user can solidify the earth around him creating a flood or wave of mud to flow in the direction desired. C rank

**Earth Style: Muddy Weight Jutsu** The user can drastically increase the weight of the earth in a close proximity around him either used to hinder opponents with the weight or used to root self in place. B Rank


End file.
